Spirited Away 2: For the Love of a Friend
by Storm-Maker
Summary: I'll see you again... You Promise PromiseBut what if Kohaku can't keep his promise because of some new danger, that threatens his life...and Chihiro's as well!
1. Prolog

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any of the characters or any other such part of Spirited Away-But I know that a wonderful ingenious man named Hayoa Miyazaki does and has created that wonderful masterpiece called "Spirited Away"-Go Hayoa!  
  
Author: Storm_Maker Title: Spirited Away 2: For the Love of a Friend Pairings: for the most part-Chihiro and Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi  
(Kohaku for short unless he's under Yubaaba's control, than he's Haku)  
  
Summery: "I'll see you again someday."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."~~But what if Kohaku couldn't come back for some unknown reason? It will have to be up to Chihiro and her friends to rescue Kohaku!  
  
Spirited Away 2  
  
For the love of a friend  
  
Prolog  
  
"What!" screamed Yubaaba. Chihiro had just left one month ago and there still wasn't complete order in the bathhouse. Every one was still talking about 'Sen' and her miraculous adventure.  
"I have my true name back. I have paid the rest of my debt. I am freed from your contract. You can no longer control me." Kohaku stood in front of Yubaaba's desk, watching a very angry Yubaaba stand up from her seat with the her loose hair swirling around by her. Kohaku didn't even flinch. His fists were clenched. Now instead of cruelty and hate, his eyes were filled with love and determination.  
  
"I made Chihiro a promise. I won't break my promise to her, not now, not ever."  
  
"I raised you to where you are now! How can you do this to me! You stumbled in here.this very bathhouse.alone and afraid. I gave you a job! I gave you power! And this is how you repay me? Why you insolent..egotistical.weakling!" Yubaaba screamed. Fire was burning from her nostrils and her hair was wild, like the serpents that once rested upon Medusa's head so long ago. Her hair was like whips, ready to crack and snap at any one who came to close. Kohaku stared at Yubaaba, with such defiance, she felt like torturing him till no end, or ridding of herself of him by killing him.one or the other.  
  
"How dare he do this to me? I gave him everything! And all of this over a brat.a scrawny human brat." She thought.  
  
"Why, Haku.I don't know what to say.are you sure you thought about this, I mean after all she is just a human, but here you have everything." Said Yubaaba falsely sweet. She sat back down. The fire in her nose was put out and her hair tamed down.  
  
"I have made up my mind." Was all Kohaku said.  
  
"Very well, you may leave." She said and put her right hand over her eyes and started rubbing them. Kohaku turned to leave. "But before you do, will you do one thing for me?" Kohaku turned around, not even dropping his hand from the door handle.  
  
"Will you take this for me?" she said not even waiting for his answer. She threw something at Kohaku.  
  
"What the." was all he had time to say before a blinding blue light engulfed him. The whole room shined with this mysterious light. The light was all that could be seen, and Yubaaba's evil laugh was all that could be heard through out the whole bathhouse. Everyone gave a shudder as they heard that horrific sound and went back to work. 


	2. Reminicing to Back Then

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any of the characters or any other such part of Spirited Away-But I know that a wonderful ingenioused man named Hayoa Miyazaki does and has created that wonderful masterpiece called "Spirited Away"-Go Hayoa!  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Ok, now the last I left you, you were caught up in a mysterious beginning. I know, your wondering, "what the heck happened huh? And Wussup with the blue light, is there like supposed to fire works or something?" -Well, I could tell you, but I think I'll let you read and find out.  
  
Chapter 1 Reminiscing to Back Then  
  
"Free me!" came an oddly familiar male voice. It was dark all around. I turned towards where I thought the voice was coming from. I started running towards it.  
  
"Kohaku!" I stopped blinded by the sudden light. I put my arm over my face to shield my eyes. I put my arm down when the light wasn't near as blinding. There was a long tunnel and at the end of it there stood a boy. A tall boy about my height, with shoulder length dark hair, and he was wearing an odd assortment of white clothing and a green sash. But what was most capturing about him were his eyes. The most beautiful green you could ever find. More beautiful than the green leaves and the moss. More beautiful than water, and even more or so than the northern lights in their greatest splendor. Normally filled with laughter and happiness, they were filled with pain, sadness, and fear. He was lost.  
  
"Kohaku!" I started running to him, and he started running towards me, but he stopped as if an invisible shield wouldn't allow him to move any closer. I started running even faster, feeling my heart beat against my chest and the nauseating feeling of fear almost choked me. I had to help him, but the faster I ran the farther away he seemed to be.  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
"I'm coming Kohaku! I'm coming!"  
  
"Kohaku!" I screamed sitting up.  
  
"Free me." Were the echoing words to my dream. Each night I'd had the same dream and the more I had it, the more real it seemed and the farther away Kohaku became. I sat there in bed crying for a little bit. When I got myself under control I slipped out of bed and sat by my window. A storm was raging outside, reflecting my emotions. I remember that trip six years away. I remember everything. Clearer than my own name.  
  
"I'll see you again someday."  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise." Someday. When was someday? But what if he can't come? Could my dreams be telling me something? Even if they do, will I be able to go back? How many times had I biked up and down that trail? Only to find that the building isn't there, not even a sign that it had ever existed. Not even that creepy statue that gave me goose bumps each time I saw it.  
It was hard for us, coming back from Kamikakushi..  
  
(A/n Kamikakushi is translated into "world of magical disappearance". Kami no Sekai is translated into "world of gods". Both are translated into "Spirit World". )  
  
..the fact that we had been gone for three months was a huge shock to my parents. They remembered nothing of kamikakushi. Maybe it is better for them. Maybe not. They almost didn't believe me, except for the nagging thought, than what did happen? They no longer had a job and the bank accounts were frozen so we couldn't withdraw any money. We still had our new house, that hadn't been sold, and the furniture was there, all in a heap right in the middle of the living room. We were thought to have run away, after all what else were they to believe? There was no recked car, no bodies lying around, not even a single ransom note.  
  
When school started everyone wanted to know what had happened. I was willing to tell them, but when I told them, they began avoiding me, and started calling me a "freak" behind my back. Eventually I just gave up telling them what happened, and became good at being invisible.  
  
Our lucky break came when Hayoa Myazaki and that crew became interested in my story. They said that they would pay us if they could make a movie out of my story, and I agreed. For once there were people willing to listen to what happened to me. They actually seemed interested in what I had to say. That money helped us financially, so we finally started to get back on our feet.  
  
I would love to go back and live in kamikakushi. My parents are safe, they'd be here, other than them, I couldn't imagine anyone else missing me. I would be able to see all my friends. I would be able to see Kohaku. It would be wonderful, except..Yubaaba.  
  
I sometimes wonder if I really am going crazy. Kamikakushi, could it just be a dream I had made up, to replace something really tragic that had happened to me? Kohaku. Did I make him up, along with the rest of the others? If that is true, than what really did happen? And where did my purple hair band come from? Sure it looked ordinary enough, but it was special. No. It was real, and I must keep believing. For their sakes.  
  
I hit the window. I held my hand as I felt it throbbing from the pain it had caused. I gazed out my window once more, looking at the stormy clouds, seeing the leaves being ripped off of the trees, seeing the lightning streak across the sky.  
  
"Kohaku." I whispered in the silent night. I crept back into bed and fell asleep. 


	3. To See and Old FriendFor Even a Moment

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any of the characters and other such things of "Spirited Away", but the all-great Hayoa Miyazaki does.  
  
Chapter 2 To see an old friend-even for a moment  
  
I opened my eyes. It was still dark out, though not storming as much as it was earlier. I closed my eyes again.  
  
"Ah. Uh." I froze in bed.  
  
"Ah. Uh. Uh." Sitting up to fast, I fell out of bed and onto the floor hitting my knee.  
  
"Uh.Uh." Rubbing my knee, I looked up. At first it just seemed like a shadow or an aurora, but I knew better.  
  
"Koanashi!" I squealed with delight. I jumped up and down with joy and pinched myself over and over again to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. He smiled. He was here! Koanashi was really here!  
  
(A/n Koanashi is translated into "no face.)  
  
I started asking all of these questions about everyone but stopped when I saw Koanashi frown and move back a little.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Uh. Uh." Koanashi nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Did Zeniba send you?" I asked swallowing my fear and worry. Again he nodded.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it Rin? Is Kohaku alright? What's wrong? What's happened?" I started screaming these questions, not knowing I was screaming, and tears was prickling my eyes so it was hard to see Koanashi.  
  
(A/n Rin is pronounced as Lin.)  
  
Koanashi began moving backwards and disappearing.  
  
"No! Don't go! Please! Don't leave me!" I began running towards him, but he completely disappeared and I was left running into the wall. It was no worse than the wall I ran into so long ago, after I had slipped off that one step and ran the rest of the steps screaming the whole way down and running into the hard wall. I shiver just thinking about how high it was, and me so small and all of those creaky steps I had to climb down on.  
  
I looked outside my window. It was no longer raining or storming. All that was left was a heavy fog that clung to the air. Rushing to my closet I pulled out a pair of jeans and searching even more I found a dark purple T- shirt to wear. I slipped out of my night shirt and put those on. I went over to my dresser and put m6y hair in a pony tail, using my special hair tie that my friends and woven for me so long ago.  
  
"Keep it with you. It will offer you protection. Remember, it was made by your friends".  
  
I put on my socks and tennis shoes. I grabbed a light blue jacket and slipped that on. Thinking I was ready, I snuck downstairs, making sure to skip all of the squeaky steps, making sure I was extra quiet when I passed my parents bedroom. Downstairs in the kitchen I found a notepad and pen. I quickly scribbled down a note.  
  
Mom and Dad,  
Don't Worry about me.  
I have to help my friends and go back. I'll  
Be back soon as I can, so don't bother  
looking for me.  
-Chihiro  
  
I was about to walk out of the door when I remembered something. My birthday card. Without it I would have completely forgotten my name and would never have been able to leave Kamikakushi.  
  
(A/N yet once again, Kamikakushi means "world of magical disappearances" and Kami No Sekai means "World of gods", both are translated into "Spirit World"-also see page 1)  
  
I ran into the basement where I had stored all of my things when I had out- grew them. I unstacked boxed after boxes of things I had completely forgotten about, until I finally came to the one that I was looking for. I opened it up and sifted through everything until I found what I was looking for. I lifted out those too small pants and that white shirt with the green strip across it. "My clothes! But I thought they destroyed them."  
  
"Keep them safe. Hide them."  
  
I pulled the card out of my pants pocket even as I did in my memory, though it's now yellow around the edges and wrinkled.  
  
"Chi-hi-ro. That's my name isn't it? I can't believe that I had almost forgotten it!" "That's how Yubaaba works. She steals your name so she can control you." "You mean, you don't remember your name?" "No, but the funny thing is, I remember yours."  
  
Haku had said before I started crying. I put my card in my front pocket and leaped up. I ran up the steps of the basement, leaving the mess I had made not even looking back, I turned off the switch and went out-careful not to slam the door.  
  
Authors Note- I don't expect you to give me a review. I just want you all to know I write these for the fun of it and not for the reviews, but if you would give me a review I would be better able to fix the things you all think needs changed, and what you like the most so I can give you more of it. Other wise I'll just assume you like it the way it is, and keep writing in this style. If I have made any errors, PLEASE correct me-I really hate being wrong. 


	4. Kamikakushi

Disclaimers Notice: Ok, I do not own any such characters, settings, or any other related items to Spirited Away. They are all owned by Hayao Miyazaki and the movie itself is a Gibli Produced film. With that said and done lets continue.  
  
Authors beginning note: Ok, I know that the beginning is sort of slow and it will continue to be at a steady pace, please have patience though, you sat through the movie for about 2 hours, I ask that you'll show me at least the same patience. (I know my story isn't the movie and it doesn't come close to comparison, but please bear with me) So I guess enough of my endless chatter and lets continue!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kamikakushi  
  
Looking up I saw white clouds and a blue sky. I sighed. I sat up even though I was tired, sore and my scratches that I got from the low hanging tree branches in the real world stung. Looking around I saw that the place had not changed one bit, even though six years have passed. The tall green grass was everywhere and the wind blew through it making a 'swish' sound or the single blades rubbing against each other. There were the very same big gray boulders too. Then there were the worn, abandoned looking houses that were scattered here and there in the field of grass.  
  
"This looks like and abandoned theme park. There were a lot of them until the economy went broke."  
  
Trying to get up on my feet was harder than it should be. Falling down on my third attempt I just lay there for a moment thinking of another time I couldn't get up, only then it was for a reason more than just being tired.  
  
"I can't move!" I had said in a panic "Shh, don't worry stay calm." Haku had said, and then he put his hands over my earthen bound legs. "With the wind and water within me, unbind thee."  
  
And I was instantly able to move after that. If only it could be like that right now. I tried again and this time I stayed up.barely. My muscles screaming from all that running up hill, I looked towards the sun. It was almost dark. Only an hour's left of light, I have to make it though! I have to talk to Kamajii and Rin! I have to find out what is so wrong that Zeniiba would send Koanashi all the way to the real world to get me. Why would I be able to help and not them? I shook my head. This will get me nowhere fast. So pushing my thoughts to the back of my head I began the chore of walking. I came to the riverbed. It has to be crossed; there is no other way. I took a few steps on the flattest and sturdiest looking rocks there is, only to fall down. Feeling my eyes begin to burn I blinked the on- coming tears away. I got up slowly, only to fall over three more times before reaching the other side. Twice from lack of energy and once from tripping. I kept my eyes close to the ground to concentrate on not tripping.  
  
"It's the train." I said silently to myself as I felt it rumbling close by. I looked up and I could see that I was almost in the Spirit Town. I looked at the sun, only a half hour left. I walked past all of the shops filled with food for tonight's customers here in spirit world. I shook my head. I just want to sleep! I'm so tired and my muscles are so sore. I want to lie down somewhere and just rest for a little bit. "Chihiro!" My head snapped up. I was in between dreaming and being awake, and I'm still standing! I'd almost fallen asleep standing! I started laughing at the thought of falling asleep, but when my stomach began to hurt too much my laughter began to turn to sobs. Brushing away the tears that had started falling I kept walking, Shuddering uncontrollably as I passed the same stall my parents had been turn to pigs six years ago. Almost passing all of the food stalls I stopped for a moment.  
  
"Here, eat this." I threw my arm up at him and it only went through. He didn't even flinch. I gasped.  
  
"You have to eat some food from here else you will disappear." I still tried to back away from the food he was offering.  
  
"Don't worry, it wont turn you into a pig like it did your parents." Haku said forcing it into my mouth. Once it was in my mouth, I began chewing reluctantly. "There. All better. See for yourself." He said putting his hand up a foot away from my face. I put my hand up and pressed my fingertips against his palm. They hadn't gone through.  
  
I looked at the stall closest to me and saw what looked like a cookie. Snatching it up I put it into my jacket pocket and continued walking, all the while trying to control my tears. I walked up the steps and passed the small tower and looked out on the bridge. Only five minutes left before it's fully dark. I looked at my left and saw the gate Haku had walked me through to cross the bridge.  
  
"You have to hold you breath while walking across the bridge.even the tiniest breath will break the spell and then everyone will see you." Haku had said it only loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"I'm scared." I had said clinging to him.  
  
"Now just stay calm.Take a deep breath.hold it." Haku then said as we began walking on the bridge.  
  
Should I hold my breath now? I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. So holding my breath I began walking on the bridge, but not able to do it, I let in such a huge breath I almost choked on the incoming air. Things began to get bleary, and I clung on to the railing.  
  
"You shouldn't be here! Get out of here now! Leave before it gets dark! You have to cross the river. Hurry! I'll distract them.Now go!" had yelled a boy with shoulder length dark-green hair, blue green pants, a sash, a white shirt of sorts and the most lively green eyes there ever was, only they were filled with hate and cruelty. This was the boy I was soon to know as Haku.  
  
"Ahh!" I screamed. My head hurts so much and the memories, they ring so loudly the make my head feel like they're going to burst!  
  
"Haku! I can't turn back! Even if I could make it in time to the river, I can't I have to help!" I screamed so loudly it felt like my throat was going to tear. Tears began flowing silently down my cheeks. I looked up through bleary eyes. Shadows were beginning to form, and I was only half way there. I looked at the sun. It was setting, so the sky glowed orange through some of the clouds that had begun to cover it. Looking down at my hands, tears began flowing. I was becoming invisible.  
  
"You have to eat some food from this world or else you will disappear."  
  
Clutching my ears I tried to make the voice.the memories quieter, but they seemed to get louder. Tears are streaming down my face. I took one hand off of my ear and dug into my pocket for the cookie.and it was gone.  
  
"NO! I don't have time to go back! I have to get some food before I disappear! But where will I get any on time!" I screamed trying to fight down the unbearable panic that was threatening to consume me. My head is throbbing! I have to hurry and find food.or else I will disappear forever..  
  
Authors Ending Note: So what do you think? I built that cliffhanger just for you peoples, that and I figured it could use some more excitement at the moment. So will Chihiro find food on time or will she cease to exist, and if she does find food on time where the heck is she going to get it and with out the spirits noticing, because remember what happens if you steel food from the spirits in the spirit world and Yubaaba finds out. you get turned into a pig. What if Yubaaba isn't even the head honcho in the bathhouse any more? What if there is an even more evil and sinister being now ruling the bathhouse inconspicuously? Well I guess if you peoples really want to know..you'll just have to read my next chapter when I post it either next week or the week after. Well Toodles for now! 


	5. Chihiro, you have to exist!

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any items such as characters, setting, ect. of Spirited Away. These items are the belongings of Hayoa Miyazaki and it's producer: Gibli films.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: This Chapter I'm planning on Making short, though please catch the "planning" part, after all I may just go over what I had first thought I would do, so without further a do, stick around and find out what happens to Chihiro.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Chihiro, you have to exist!  
  
"Kohaku, is that really you? Or am I just dreaming again?" I saw him plainly in front of me. We were surrounded by a bright light, and a light mist.  
  
"Chihiro, this is a dream, but you have to wake yourself up, or you will cease to exist!"  
  
"But Kohaku, it's so hard! I'm scared."  
  
"You have done great so far. I know that you can make it. Something being hard or scary has never stopped you before, don't let it now!"  
  
"But Kohaku..."  
  
"Chihiro if you don't I'll be trapped forever, you're my only hope! Chihiro you have to exist!" he said and he began to disappear in a mist.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave!" I screamed and tried to follow, but he was gone. He had disappeared into the mist. Sitting up with a jerk I looked around me. The spirits were becoming more solid and I was becoming less solid. I was still only on the bridge! I got up from the place on the bridge I had fallen on and ran. I ran to the cupboard the Haku had flown me to, I went threw it. I ran past the back garden, only to come to a sudden halt, almost throwing myself off balance, at the top of the wooden stairs that partially led to Kamajii's boiler room.  
  
"No time to be scared. Well here it goes." Saying this to myself, I took a deep breath in and started running down the steps. I jumped over the broken step and kept going. I tried slowing down for the wall this time, but I couldn't so I ran into it.again.  
  
"I have to hurry! I said rubbing my nose. I ran around the corner and up the last few remaining steps to Kamajii's boiler room. Opening the door and not caring if it was open or shut I went in, just as Rin had slid open the door and came through saying;  
  
"Chow time everyone!" I stopped for a second, but then I ran up to Rin.  
  
"Rin! Oh Rin! I need food!" Seeing her confused look on her face, I continued on, barely making sense to myself. "Rin, it's me Sen!" Her eyes widened. "Rin, I need to eat something or else I won't exist I." she tried to shake my shoulders but she went threw me. I began crying, tears were flowing down my face. I looked down at my hands. I'm almost completely gone, all there Is, is a faint outline of me.  
  
"Rin, you have to hurry." I barely managed through my tears. I was getting dizzy from crying and talking in a babble all at once, or maybe its me disappearing. What does it feel like to disappear, I thought as I felt something being forced into my mouth. I couldn't tell if it was food, or maybe I was imagining it? I felt someone's arms around me, like they were trying to catch me from falling.  
  
"There.all better.You have to eat from something of this world or else you will disappear!.A human! Hold your breath.She's my granddaughter.You little runt, why should I give you a job.It was made by your friends, it will protect you.I'll come back some day.Promise.I promise."  
  
"It's too much!" I screamed. "My head it hurts! Why won't they stop! I can't think! It hurts too much! Kohaku! Rin! Kamajii! Zeniiba! Somebody help me!" I screamed and trying to cover my ears. The last thing I heard was;  
  
"Sen, what's wrong? Sen you have to calm down.It's me. and then darkness came.  
  
Authors Ending Note: So how do you like that? Do you think Chihiro ate something on time? Hey maybe being nothing is the only way to save Kohaku.but what if it isn't? What if Yubaaba finds out that Chihiro is back? What if Yubaaba isn't the head Honcho? Then what? Well, I'll let you ponder on that for a week or two, than I'll post another chapter and end your undying curiosity, or maybe you'll be lucky and I'll post another chapter here in a few days, either way, you'll find out eventually.till then.Toodles! 


	6. Spirited Away Lingo

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any such thing related to Spirited Away except for this particular story line in which I have chosen to put theses characters in, the rest is in ownership to Hayoa Miyazaki and produced by Gibli Films.  
  
Just a Quick Authors Note: Ok, some Lingo in my stories, may be a bit confusing and may cause you to turn back a few pages to figure out what I mean by something, and your probably wondering why the heck I don't just do it the American way.because I don't feel like it and it makes you people think. Well No fret, this page has the entire Lingo I will be using and/or already have used. So, I hope you found this helpful. If there is something that you read in one of my stories or in the movie "Spirited Away" let me know and I will add it. Remember, this page was made for you peoples, and if there are any mistakes or errors or if you have something you would like to have added, it is up to you to let me know so that I can make the correct adjustments.  
  
Name Meaning/Who  
  
Aogaeru Talking Frog Workers  
  
Bou/Baby Yubaaba's  
baby boy. He is bigger  
than 10 men and was  
taught to never leave his  
nursery because there are  
harmful germs out side of  
it. He is Chihiro's  
friend  
  
Bath House It is like a  
grand Japanese styled  
Hotel that is run by  
Yubaaba. It has baths  
there, like a human motel  
with sauna's and hot  
tubs. It is a very high-  
class place that Spirits  
go to in order to relax.  
  
Bath Tokens It is a  
wooden rectangle with a  
hook at the top. They  
have symbols on them.  
When adding water to a  
tub, there is a door that  
the workers use, it is  
hallow except for a  
string with a catch on  
it. You put the bath  
token on this catch and  
pull and release it. It  
then goes to Kamajii and  
he makes an herbal  
substance to put into the  
water. The herbal  
substance depends on the  
kind of bath token you  
used.  
  
Chihiro The Main  
Character  
In my fan fic  
she is 16 unlike  
In the movie  
Spirited Away  
When she is  
10 yrs old. Her  
parents are turned  
into pigs in the  
movie "Spirited  
Away" and it is up  
to Chihiro to save  
them.  
Her name  
means "Great Depth"  
  
Haku Is a Water  
Spirit under  
Yubaaba's control,  
Chihiro's friend,  
also known in his  
earlier life as the  
"Nigihayami Kohaku  
Nushi River, which  
was emptied which  
is how he came to  
the Spirit World.  
Chihiro calls him  
Kohaku when after  
she and him  
remember his true  
name. He is  
Yubaaba's  
assistant.  
  
Jin In my fan  
fic, she is in fact  
  
Chihiro under  
this name. Jin  
means  
"Inquire" or  
"thoughtful" Jin +  
Sen makes up the  
name Chihiro.  
  
Kamajii The  
eight-legged Boiler  
Man  
  
Kamikakushi Word  
meaning "World of  
magical  
  
Disappearance" It  
can be translated  
Into "Spirit  
World"  
  
Kami No Sekai  
Word meaning "World  
of Gods"  
It too can be  
translated into  
"Spirit  
World"  
  
Kashira Three  
Bouncing heads  
cursed  
By Yubaaba  
  
Koanashi Meaning  
"No-Face" He is a  
Black almost  
see through Spirit  
That seems to  
wear a white mask  
that shows some  
expressions. He is  
only completely  
seen when he shows  
strong emotions. He  
lives With Zeniiba  
now, and is  
Chihiro's Friend.  
  
Kohaku What  
Chihiro calls Haku  
once he is free  
from Yubaaba's  
spell and remembers  
who he is and his  
name.  
  
Nagoyaka  
Translated into  
"Gentle/mild" It is  
the name of a new  
character brought  
into my story line.  
She is the older  
sister of Nigiyako.  
She is a Sky Spirit  
that looks very  
much like a very  
large dragonfly and  
is an earthly  
purple color.  
  
Nigihayami Kohaku  
Nushi A river in  
Japan, Haku in his  
life on earth as a  
River, he save  
Chihiro from  
drowning when she  
was a little girl  
while he was in  
this form.  
  
Nigiyako  
Translated into  
"Lively" he is  
Nagoyaka's younger  
brother. He is a  
new character  
brought into my  
story line. He is a  
Sky Spirit that  
looks very much  
like a very large  
dragonfly and is a  
silver metallic  
color.  
  
Nushi Translated  
into "Guardian" he  
is a warrior sky  
spirit. His two  
companions are  
Nigiyako and  
Nagoyaka. He is  
dressed in armor  
that covers his  
whole body and  
carries two sword  
on his back.  
  
Okusare Stink  
Spirit. They are a  
foul smelling  
Spirit in the  
Spirit World. They  
are shaped in a  
type of blob, and  
formed of a  
substance like goo.  
  
Rin Pronounced as  
"Lin" She is a  
worker at the  
bathhouse and takes  
Sen under her wing  
when she first  
arrives at the  
bathhouse. Haku  
assigns Sen to be  
her assistant.  
  
Sano Saishe  
Festival It is a  
festival  
celebrating the  
success of the  
bathhouse since the  
beginning of time.  
It is only  
celebrated every 20  
years, and is the  
most important and  
reputed festival in  
all of Spirit  
World. Every one  
dresses in their  
best clothes, there  
is music, food,  
fireworks and  
games. It is bigger  
than the American  
Independence Day  
celebration, New  
Years Eve, and  
Halloween holidays.  
  
Sen The name  
given to Chihiro in  
the movie "Spirited  
Away" when Chihiro  
asks for work and  
gets her name  
stolen by Yubaaba.  
This is the name  
most people in the  
Spirit World know  
her as. Sen means  
"Thousand" Sen +  
Jin makes up the  
name Chihiro.  
  
Sueg A delicacy in  
Spirit World. It is  
a deliciouse food  
that is eaten with  
wooden chopsticks.  
It can spoil within  
seconds with an  
Okusare around.  
  
Susuwatari Little  
soot balls. They  
are soot balls that  
have been enchanted  
to work in the  
boiler room for  
Kamajii. They are  
black and have long  
little legs and  
arms that are  
extendable and  
retractable.  
  
Yubaaba  
Zeniiba's twin  
sister. Yubaaba  
runs the bathhouse.  
She is greedy and  
doesn't like  
humans, least of  
all Sen. She  
controls people by  
stealing their  
names and making  
them work for her.  
She also turns  
humans into pigs  
and feeds them to  
the residents at  
the bathhouse. She  
has magic, and is  
the mother of Bou  
or Baby as some  
people call him.  
  
Zeniiba  
Yubaaba's twin  
sister. Chihiro  
calls her "Granny".  
She helps Chihiro,  
and gives her a  
purple hair band  
that was made by  
her and three other  
of Chihiro's  
friends. She is a  
kind person and is  
also magical.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Remember it is up to you to suggest to me *nicely* what mistakes I may have made and if I need to change anything. You can not leave it up to me be clairvoyant and read your minds to see what lingo/words you do not understand in the movie or in my story or what characters you do not know about and so therefore do not understand the role they play. I thank you for all of the reviews that some of you people have given me, and for those of you who may find errors or want something added to this page and tell me about it. 


	7. In the Boiler Room

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any items such as characters, setting, ect. of Spirited Away. These items belong to Hayoa Miyazaki and Gibli films.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Hey. The last we left Chihiro we were wondering if she still exists or not. Well, now it's time to put an end to your insufferable pain and let you find out. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
In The Boiler Room  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
"Kohaku!" We were in darkness this time. I don't know where he is, all I know is that he is in trouble and I have to find him!  
  
"Kohaku! Don't worry, I'll save you!" I was trying to run but I kept falling and getting caught on thorns that I couldn't see.  
  
"Kohaku.are you still there!" there wasn't any reply.  
  
"Kohaku!" I started screaming. It felt like my body was being sucked into a whirlpool of darkness that I can't get out of no matter how hard I try and being ripped apart at the same time.  
  
"Ooof." I said as I laded on my front side on a hard floor. Slowly getting up, I looked up and gasped! What am I doing in Yubaaba's room! I looked around. Nothing had changed. The fireplace was the same, with a fire glowing in it. The red upholstered chairs were there. Her desk still had papers scattered everywhere. In fact, even the carpet that had some of Haku's blood on it was still there, though it looked like someone had tried to clean the spot a million times and gave up when they realized it wouldn't come out. I walked over to Yubaaba's desk and looked at everything on it and stopped. I picked up a green box with fancy designs on it and sapphires embedded in it in a beautiful way. I tried to open it but it was locked.  
  
"What are you doing with that!" came a male voice behind me, that seemed familiar, but not at the same time. Startled I set the box down, though not so gently and whirled around, my heart beating so hard it hurt.  
  
"Kohaku! I exclaimed with joy!"  
  
"Go away, before I decide to kill you."  
  
"Kohaku????" This was all wrong. Is he under Yubaaba's spell again?  
  
"Oh Kohaku."  
  
"I said get out of here now!" He yelled at me. Looking in his eyes I became startled. His lively green eyes were dull. They held nothing in them! There was nothing. No love.or hate.or anger.no anything. All that was there was.nothing.  
  
"What's wrong Kohaku! Did Yubaaba do this?" I said tears sliding down my cheeks. I hadn't moved a muscle.  
  
"I said leave!" He stepped towards me, I stepped back just in time to miss his swinging arm. I ran for the door.  
  
"I told you what would happen if you didn't leave." I looked back and saw him beginning to turn into a dragon, but he was different. Instead of Kohaku's usually smooth ivory white skin and green hair, he was completely black, and scared. I screamed and fell into darkness.  
  
I sat up quickly, which was one of my first mistakes. My muscles seared with pain and my head began to throb again so I lay back down and closed my eyes. My breathing was heavy so I concentrated on steadying that first. Where am I? Was it just a dream, or maybe it really was real. I shook my head. I sat up slowly this time and looked around. I was in the boiler room. Like a lot that I had seen already, nothing had changed. I was lying in the exact same spot that Haku had laid in, when he had almost died. A tear slipped down my face and I brushed it away. I had been sleeping on a thin pallet and wrapped in b nkets. I looked around me, still sitting up. The three jars still stood where they always had, the first one and third one filled with something green, like herbs, and the middle one filled with a substance like peppermint flowers. The wheel was still as Kamajii slept. His golden Teapot was right behind him in its usual place. I looked over at the thousands of drawers lining the wall. There were a few new ones, I'm guessing the ones that had been dented too much to work right, and there were some that had rusted looking spots that looked like blood. Everything seemed to be the very same as when I had last left this place. I felt a stirring and looked towards Kamajii.  
  
"Well, we almost thought you wouldn't make it to see tonight." Said Kamajii as he reached his teapot and took a long drink of water.  
  
"What all happened?" I asked. Everything from last night seems blurry; I can't make out what happened after I got to the bridge even!  
  
"Well you came stumbled in here and kept babbling about food. You put Rin in a scare. Well anyways we were going to thrown you back outside till you said that you were Sen. You were screaming and just wouldn't hold still. You were nearly completely gone. Rin was able to get something in your mouth though. You still kept babbling about something but we didn't know what. Then you fell and Rin caught you. Well she handed you to me while she fixed you up someplace to sleep. The whole day you were thrashing and yelling in your sleep. I think a minute later and you would have been a goner" I nodded, feeling nauseas.  
  
"Kamajii, have you seen Kohaku?"  
  
"Well now, that's another thing entirely. I haven't seen the boy since you left. You might want to try Rin though, she might know." I nodded.  
  
"So now, how did you end up here? Aren't you supposed to be in the human world?"  
  
"Well I am but I had to come here." I started and told him of my nightmares I had been having a little while after I came back to the real world and home Koanashi had mysteriously come into my room and all the way up until my dream last night.  
  
"Well now, that seems like quite an adventure. So, a black dragon you say?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, there haven't been any dragons around here that I know of, other than the Water Spirit that gave you that medicine ball, and Haku." I nodded. I stood up to stretch a little. All the muscles in my body seemed to be pulled but I ignored that.  
  
"Here stand still so that I can get a good look at ya." Said Kamajii. I walked over and stood right in front of him.  
  
"My, you have grown into quite a lady since the last time you were here." I blushed and turned around as I heard little squeaking behind me. It was all of the little Susuwatari. I smiled as they jumped up and down.  
  
(A/N Susuwatari are the tiny soot balls)la  
  
"They seem excited to see you." Said Kamajii. "Well it's about time I started working." Kamajii turned around and grabbed is little wooden mallet and pounded it like a judge. "Time to get to work" he yelled to the little Susuwatari. They began to go into their little holes and started to bring out coal. I watched them and smiled. Then one stopped and looked at me. I looked at it. I gasped as it dropped the heavy lump of coal on it's self. Putting my hands on my hips, while smiling I said:  
  
"I'm not falling for that one again." The little susuwatari stopped struggling and lifted the piece of coal off of it's self and brought it to the now fully burning furnace. I tuned around and saw three- bath tokens fall down and watched as Kamajii mixed a bunch of different things into the black bowl and crushed it with a smaller wheel than the one he was spinning with one of his other eight legs. After he was done with the first one, six more fell, and I watched in amazement. He got done with four this time before five more fell.  
  
"Kamajii, you hardly ever got this many bath tokens when I was here, the most you got at one time was three! Why is it so busy?" I asked. Three more fell now coming to a total of six left and still another came.  
  
"The Sano Saishe Festival is coming."  
  
"The what?" I had never heard of such a festival, even in the real world.  
  
"It celebrates the success of the bath house. It comes every twenty years."  
  
"And when is it?"  
  
"In six days."  
  
"How long has it been like this?" Eight bath tokens dropped. How is Kamajii able to keep up with this all day long?  
  
"For about a month."  
  
"A month! But I thought it was only at the end of this week that the Festival was going to be celebrated!"  
  
"It is, but the early bird gets the worm. In this case, the earlier the spirits come, the better rooms they get." I nodded and watched dozens of bath tokens fall down. Poor Kamajii, but he doesn't seem to mind so much at being so busy. I took to watching the susuwatari work, as I sat down on the pallet that was made for me earlier. For the first time, I actually feel like I am home. In the real world, everything seems so plain and ordinary. Nothing interesting ever happens there, and I feel so lonely there. I have no friends there. What can I do? Koanashi, you said Kohaku was in trouble, but what can I do that no one here can?  
  
"Chow time!" said Rin. Startled I looked towards her as she came through the little door; maneuvering her feet so that she wouldn't have to set down the things she carried just to close the sliding wooden door. I smiled up at her.  
  
"Sen, your all right. You really had me scared there kid. Here eat this." She said handing me a bowl. I looked down and saw that it was Sueg. She also handed me a rice cake. I smiled.  
  
"Thanks Rin." I said happily and ate it all. She went and gave Kamajii his food. He handed her his bowl and dinner plates from yesterday, all the while watching me.  
  
"Breakfast time!" yelled Kamajii as he used his little mallet again. The susuwatari stopped and set down their little pieces of coal.  
  
"Don't eat so fast Sen. You'll choke and then we'll have spent that whole night trying to help you all for nothing." I smiled and tried to slow down.  
  
"Here. It's some clothes for today. You'll need them if you're going to be working here again." She said tossing me a pink outfit. I knew that it was the same kind of out fit as the one she was wearing.  
  
"I wasn't sure what size you were so if they don't fit right, I'll get you something else later." She said and now starting to feed the little susuwatari little colorful star shaped things.  
  
"But Rin, I don't want to work here. I don't want Yubaaba to find out I'm here, she'll turn me into a pig if she sees me. After I guessed right and she had to rip up my contract, I'll be lucky if that's all that will happen to me." Rin stopped and looked at me. She hadn't seemed to age a bit. She still wore her hair with some bangs in front and then some longer pieces to graze her shoulder. The rest of her hair was tied into a ponytail near the bottom. She was wearing the usual women's workers clothes; a loose pink shirt, the sleeves tied back with a long white piece of cloth, a blue apron that tied in the back, and pink pants that stopped right above her knees. Her and I are probably almost the same height, with me only being a few inches shorter at 5' 6".  
  
"But if Yubaaba finds out that you didn't ask to work for her, than she's going to do that anyways, along with me!" said Rin. I could see that she was worried.  
  
"Rin, You know, I think Chihiro here has a point." Said Kamajii. Rin turned and looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean she has a point! This isn't a game, this isn't like last time. I'm not going to risk my head for something that could easily be prevented!" she yelled.  
  
"But what if Yubaaba doesn't find out and we let her work anyways? Hmm?"  
  
"But everyone is going to find out sooner or later! I mean, think of the trouble it's going to cause once every one finds out Sen is back! She's practically a legend,Yubaaba would be bound to find out" yelled Rin again.  
  
"Then don't let anyone find out that Sen is back." I said. They both looked at me.  
  
"And how are we supposed to manage that?" Rin had her hands on her hips. You barely recognized me, why should they. Besides who said I had to be Sen?"  
  
"Did you hit your head on something really hard or something? Don't be such a dope."  
  
"Don't you get it Rin, no one will recognize me, and if I use another name, than who's to say that I am Sen or Chihiro?" I said smiling. She began smiling too.  
  
"But what do we call you then?"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to call her Jin." Said Kamajii.  
  
(A/N Sen-meaning "Thousand"-is half of the name "Chihiro". Chihiro is called Sen when her real name is stolen by Yubaaba in the movie Spirited Away. Jin-meaning "inquire" or "thoughtful" it is the other part that makes up the name"Chihiro". Chihiro means "Great Depth")  
  
I smiled. It fit well. How ironic it is. It's so obviouse, that no one will ever expect it. Rin smiled. I could see that she was still worried.  
  
"How about I give you a roasted Newt if you do it." Kamajii said to Rin.  
  
"A what? Do you know how rare Roasted Newt is, I thought you said that you didn't have anymore!"  
  
"You'd be amazed at what I am able to uncover." Said Kamajii winking at me.  
  
"Oh all right, but this is the last time old man." Rin said. Kamajii tossed her a Roasted Newt that he pulled out of nowhere. I laughed, even though it hurt.  
  
"Oh, Se.I mean Jin, you can go ahead and change right out the door, don't worry about anyone seeing you, no will be coming down." I nodded.  
  
"What do I do with the clothes I have on?"  
  
"Just hand them to me and I'll give them to the susuwatari like you did last time. I already gave them your socks and shoes." I looked down at my feet. They were bare! I smiled. I hadn't even noticed till now.  
  
"When you're done, just slide the door open and set your clothes right there, then wait outside and I'll be there in a minute." I nodded. I set my empty bowl down and stood up with my clothes in hand and went over to Kamajii.  
  
"Thank You Kamajii." I said and stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Anytime Chihiro."  
  
"Bye Everybody!" I said to the susuwatari. They began jumping up and down, all the while squeaking. I smiled and crawled through the small wooden door, making sure I didn't hit my head.  
  
When I was done changing, I set my clothes right inside of the door. Rin was almost completely finished piling my pallet and blanket in a corner and the susuwatari and Kamajii were back at work again.  
  
"Ok Rin, I'm done changing."  
  
"Ok Jin, just leave your clothes there and I'll bring them to the susuwatari." I nodded and left my clothes there and waited for Rin to come through the tiny door, so that I could start my first day in six years of work in Kamikakushi in the bath house.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Well, Chihiro still exists. So that's a good thing right! So now whats going to happen? Will anyone recognize Chihiro even with the name Jin, workers clothes back on her, and six years of aging? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. You could make your own conclusions to the rest of the story if you want, but then you'd be missing out, now wouldn't you! So I highly suggest that you read my next chapter which I'll be posting either next week or the week after, no later if I can help it-I promise! So I guess I'll leave you on your own now to draw your own conclusions. Later! 


	8. Rin and Jin

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any items such as characters, setting, ect. of Spirited Away. These items belong to Hayoa Miyazaki and Gibli films.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Ok, so Chihiro is all right.for now. Is something bad going to happen to her in this chapter? Well, if you really want to know, I guess you'll just have to read. Well have fun!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rin and Jin  
  
"Hey, do you want your nose taken off?"  
  
That was what Rin had said to me when I was younger and leaning to closely to the edges. I smiled. I looked at Rin.  
  
"What?" asked Rin.  
  
"Nothing, it's just good to see you." I said. She looked at me for a moment.  
  
"Do you always wear your hair in a ponytail?"  
  
"Since before I remember, I've always worn it in a ponytail." I could see Rin was thinking about something.  
  
"Take it down for a moment."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I'm serious, let me see you with your hair down." I looked at her funny, than did as she said. My hair fell down easily because it was so fine. It was down to my waist, and was straight. It was still the same brown color it had always been too.  
  
"Leave it like that." Said Rin approvingly.  
  
"What? But then what do I do with my hair tie?"  
  
"Do you have to wear it?"  
  
"Yes, Zeniiba gave it to me after some of my friends wove it together. She told me to wear it always and that It would protect me." I told her. She sighed.  
  
"Well then, give it here." I looked at her as she sat her basket down. When she stood up she held open her hand and I dropped it a little reluctantly.  
  
"I'll French braid your hair half way." She said and had me turn my back on her. She put the hair tie between her teeth and began braiding my hair at the top and stopped right by my ears, Than she put my hair band back in to hold the braid in. Most of my hair was loose, and some of the finer hair came undone, but it stayed back for the most part.  
  
"There you go, that looks much better. No one is going to even recognize you." She said picking up her basket. I smiled.  
  
"You know, I bet you have a hard time keeping all of the guys away." I looked at Rin curiously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Well just look at you! Compared to that scrawny little stick you were when you last came. You're almost as tall as me, and you have curves now. That's why you dope. Don't you ever look in the mirror" I looked down at my self and felt more ordinary than most times.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to go over there to that world of yours and knock some sense into them won't I?" Said Rin laughing, and I laughed along with her.  
  
"Here's our stop." Said Rin. As we both stepped out.  
  
"Oh Rin! When Kamajii said there were going to be a lot of people here, I didn't think that there would be this many!" I said amazed. I had never seen this many people in one place before, not even when Koanashi was making gold in the bathhouse before. It was so crowded. Towels hung from lines, workers hurried form here to there, and spirits of every kind were everywhere! Maybe Haku is in here too! Even if he is though, how will I be able to see him in this huge crowd?  
  
"Come on Jin. We have work to do!" Yelled Rin, she was a few paces in front of me.  
  
"Excuse me.pardon me.can I just get by.excuse me." I said as I squeezed through the crowd to catch up with Rin.  
  
"Stop looking so surprised. People will start noticing." Said Rin as she saw me looking curiously at everyone we passed by, but she was smiling too. I nodded and started concentrating on Rin's heels as I walked behind her, but every once in a while, I would chance a look around. Rin dropped off her basket with dishes in the kitchen where I could see a hundred or so Aogaeru working at a very busy pace to keep up with the food demands of all of the in coming Spirits.  
  
(A/N Aogaeru are talking frog workers.)  
  
Picking up a mop, bucket, and other cleaning tools we headed towards the bathing area  
  
"Now that there are more Spirits coming here for the Sano Saishe Festival, me and the girls have been over worked. We hardly have time even to eat. We clean almost all day. Today we're on bath tub duty." I laughed thinking about my first time scrubbing the "big tub". Though if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met the Water Spirit, and than I would never have gotten the medicine ball, and Haku would be dead. I could feel my smile fading as I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Jin?" I looked up at Rin; she had stopped and was now staring at me.  
  
"I was just thinking about the Water Spirit that was disguised as an Okusare."  
  
(A/N Okusare is a Stink Spirit that smells so bad, it can make Sueg, a deliciouse food in Kamikakushi considered to be a delicacy, turn rotten within seconds.  
  
"You made Yubaaba richer than she has ever been. All of that gold! Those Water Spirits sure are loaded."  
  
"But didn't Koanashi make her even richer than the Water Spirit had." I said as we continued walking.  
  
"Yes, but does that really count? The gold money turned out to be fake and he caused way more damage than he was worth if you ask me."  
  
"Hey Rin!" Yelled a aogaeru dressed in the usual fashion that Aogaeru dress in; which is an outfit similar to what Rin and I are wearing now only it has no sleeves, is white, and has a blue sash to keep it up.  
  
"What do you want now?" yelled Rin.  
  
"You've got the Big Tub again."  
  
"What do you mean I've go the Big Tub again? I just cleaned it last week. Why don't you go get Anya to do it?"  
  
I bit my tongue to keep from laughing as I remembered what Rin had said the first time we had to do the Big Tub.  
  
"What! This is frogs work!"  
  
I looked down at my feet so Rin wouldn't notice.  
  
"I already asked her. Anya won't do it. Sorry Rin, I guess you're stuck with the job."  
  
"Can't you get somebody else to do it?"  
  
"They're all busy." He said and disappeared around the corner where he had come from.  
  
"It figures. Come on Jin." As we passed the other tub rooms, some of the girls stuck out there heads and snickered, glad that they weren't the ones cleaning the Big Tub.  
  
"Way to go Rin, I heard you got the big one." Yelled one of the girls.  
  
"Shut Up Ereesa." Yelled Rin. I shook my head. I'm in for one interesting day back here. I smiled and followed Rin to the Big Tub.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Ok, so what do you think so far? I could have added a cliffhanger, but I noticed that my chapter was getting long and I decided to stop while I was already ahead. For a little added mystery though, you might want to check in next week to read my next chapter. I can't tell you what it's about, because that will ruin part of it, so for all of your sakes, I'll leave it at that. BYE!!! 


	9. The Black Dragon

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any items such as characters, setting, ect. of Spirited Away. These items belong to Hayoa Miyazaki and Gibli films.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Hey every one! Ok, Just to let you know, this chapter is going to be short, but a little interesting. It has some things with remembering the past and such and it also has some drama. I admit it isn't my best, but it's not that bad either. You'll have to tell me how it is. Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The black Dragon  
  
I looked up at the ceiling. Even though my whole body yearned for sleep, my eyes just wouldn't keep shut. I'm exhausted. Sweeping and scrubbing the big tub the whole day may not seem that hard but it is. It hadn't seemed that hard when I was ten! I rolled over and looked out of the window.  
  
"Who's the new girl Rin?"  
  
"Oh this is Jin. She was just hired earlier this morning."  
  
I watched a cloud roll by, as I though of all of the fuss the girls here had made over me, not even three whole hours ago. Even though everyone was tired, they still had enough energy to talk and asked questions.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"What's it like where you came from?"  
  
"Do you miss your home?"  
  
It went on and on. I tried answering a few of the questions without getting to in depth, but more questions were flown at me until Rin stepped in and took charge.  
  
"All right you guys, ask her questions in the morning. She's almost fallen asleep standing there with all of your endless questions. Everybody to bed, lights out."  
  
Rin had then helped me finish setting up my place to sleep before the lights were turned out. I glanced over at the door that led to the rest of the bathhouse, and thought back to my first time sleeping here. That morning I was awake and rolled over. I heard the door slide open and was so scared that something bad would happen, that I had hid myself under the covers.  
  
"Meet me at the bridge. I'll take you to your parents."  
  
"Oh Kohaku." I said silently and let out a sigh. Getting up carefully, trying not to step on anyone, I walked over to the screen doors and opened them. I walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing, like I had that one-day when those flying paper birds were attacking Haku that Zeniiba had sent. I looked up at the moon. I jumped as I saw a black ribbon fly across it. Suddenly, I remembered my dream that I had been forgetting. It hit me so suddenly I almost became dizzy.  
"Can it.really be?" After rubbing my eyes I looked again. There was nothing there other than the stars and the moon. No black dragons or any signs that he had been there. I'm sure that my dreams are telling the truth. I'm sure I had seen the black dragon, but what should I do about it? I hit my now clenched fist on top of the railing in frustration.  
  
"I'll save you Kohaku! No matter what! I promise you! Even if it takes me a million years!" I screamed up into the sky where I had seen the dragon.  
  
"I promise." I whispered as a single tear slid down my cheek and to the ground below. Scanning the sky for the black dragon, I sighed. Seeing nothing I walked inside shutting the doors and tiptoeing quietly to bed. I laid down and instantly went to sleep, and slept a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
Authors Ending Note: So what did you think? This one was my shortest chapter so far, but I don't think I did half bad, if I do say so myself. So now, what is Chihiro going to do? What if this black Dragon really isn't Kohaku, but an evil twin brother or a demon who has eaten the real Kohaku and is the evil creature that could now be running the bathhouse.that is if Yubaaba still isn't in charge. But what about that little box that Chihiro had found on Yubaaba's desk in her dream? What great significant role does it play, if any at all? I guess you'll have to wait and see, sorry to keep you guys guessing, but I like to make you people think outside the box. Well, Till next time! 


	10. A Brush with Emptyness

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any items belonging to the movie "Spirited Away". These Items are the belongings of Hayoa Miyazaki and is produced by Gibli Films. The only thing I do and ever will relatively own of this is a story line I make, using the characters and settings, and/or adding a new character to my story line that I am using.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: O.K.! Wussup everybody? I hope you like the page on the Lingo I am and/or already used or using in my story that I posted previously. Well now, I bet your wondering what is going to happen now that Chihiro knows.or at least think she knows that her dream was real and that the black dragon exists. Well, I can't tell you directly, but I can let you start reading this chapter! Well I hope you enjoy, and don't expect all of your questions to be answered in this chapter.after all Chihiro still has five nights to work till the Sano Saishe Festivals..or does she?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Brush with Emptiness  
  
"Jin! Get up or else we won't get any breakfast!" Yelled Rin in my ear. I looked over at her. She was tying her apron frantically, obviously in a hurry. I sat only to have Rin quickly bend over and thrown a pair of clothes at my face.  
  
"Now hurry up! We have to hurry or else we won't get to eat until our next break, which is hours away." Rin said impatiently. I quickly got up and dressed. When I had my apron tied, Rin grabbed my wrist and began dragging me to the door.  
  
"Wait Rin, I have to grab my second sash." I said and she loosened her hold on my wrist while I grabbed the long string called a second sash; which holds back my sleeves while I'm working.  
  
'Come on Jin." Said Rin impatiently and I followed her. I ended up running with her in the lead. We ran down steps, and landing and every once in a while we fell down. It wasn't long after we left the girl's sleeping department that we arrived in the workers dinning hall. There was a long line there to greet us, and at this early in the night! Work never started even relatively close to when I was here six years ago! It's amazing what a big festival can change.  
  
"Oh great! Now at this rate, there won't be any food left for us!" Rin put her hands on her hips. I looked at all of the workers. The vast majority of them were aogaeru and human like spirits like Rin. While we were waiting I went ahead and tied back my sleeves with my white second sash. I looked around some more, when suddenly a though hit me.  
  
"Rin, follow me!" I said tugging at her.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"But what about our food?"  
  
"I know a way we can get it quicker." I said and pulled her.  
  
"What? What do you mean you know a way we can get it quicker? This is the only food line workers can afford, so we can't buy it some where else."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll see." I said and Rin reluctantly began to follow. We walked past some people that were already up, but they paid no attention to us.  
  
"Jin, where are we going?" asked Rin. I didn't answer until we came to the kitchen where we picked up both Kamajii's and all of the susuwatari's food.  
  
"We can't eat Kamajii's food!" said Rin getting the wrong idea.  
  
"I didn't say we would. Do you have any money? Enough to buy you and me a meal in the workers dining hall." Said Rin showing me a little bag she kept tucked away inside of her shirt. I took it.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!"  
  
"Don't worry Rin. If this is going to work, I'm going to need you to go down to that end of the hallway. When I look out of the kitchen, I want you to come running over here, and then ask me if I have the food ready. If anything comes up, just go along with it, ok?"  
  
"Ok Jin. But if this doesn't work, no food for you until you can pay for it on your own, and don't even think that I'm going to help you clean the Big Tub. " I smiled.  
  
"Yes ma'am." I said. I watched her walk down the hall way and then I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Excuse me sir." I said to a busy aogaeru.  
  
"Do you have Kamajii and the susuwatari's food ready yet?"  
  
"It's almost ready, why?"  
  
"Do you think you could make two more dishes?" I stared at him as he eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"Workers can eat in the dining hall if the need food."  
  
"We have special orders to deliver Kamajii his food early and were told that it would be ok if we got our food here today as long as we paid you at least what a normal workers meal is. It doesn't have to be fancy, just as long as it's food and edible." The aogaeru watched me not even blinking.  
  
"Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you here before."  
  
"I'm Jin, Rin's new assistant. I just started working here yesterday. Rin asked me to do this special favor for her, so will you do it?" He looked at me.  
  
"And where may I ask is Rin?"  
  
"Oh, she had to go do something important really quick. She should be here any minute." I looked out of the kitchen door and nodded to Rin. She began running.  
"Hey Jin, did you get the food yet?" She said almost here. She slid by the doorway and stopped, catching herself from falling.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"The aogaeru thinks that I'm up to something." Rin stepped in.  
  
"Look buster, we were sent here to get our food so that we could get an early start today. Now we need to eat something and I sent my assistant Jin here to get us some food so that the food would be ready when I got here so that we could eat it on the go. Is there something wrong with that?" said angrily. I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling. The one thing you always wanted to avoid is Rin's temper.  
  
"No Rin, it's just, I didn't know you had a new assistant that's all." He said getting to work on the order really quick like. I handed him a few silver coins and we waited by the doorway until we got everything.  
  
"Here is both the susuwatari and Kamajii's food in this basket, and here's this basket with your food in it, I even threw in two rice cakes for you as an apology." Said the aogaeru. He looked almost scared of Rin.  
  
"Thanks Jee." Said Rin taking Kamajii's basket and I took ours. We started walking out of the kitchen when Rin stopped.  
  
"Oh, and Jee, I might have Jin come tomorrow if we need to have an early start." The aogaeru nodded and went back to work. We quickly walked across the bridge on this side of the building to get to the other side faster. It was kind of like a skywalk in the real world, walking from one mall to the other. There were dozens of them, and it was interesting to look down to the first floor to see who all was theres. When we were in the elevator that led to the boiler room, we began laughing.  
  
"I can't believe we pulled it off Jin! You had me worried there for a minute, you dope." I laughed some more. I dug in our basket and pulled out the rice cakes. I handed one to Rin, and I ate the other one. By the time we got to the bottom, we had already finished our rice cake.  
  
"Chow time." Said Rin as she maneuvered herself through the small wooden sliding door. I stepped and shut it behind.  
  
"Break Time." Yelled Kamajii as he banged his wooden hammer.  
  
"Kamajii, you old man, how many times have I told you to leave your bowl by the door?" She said. Kamajii handed her his used bowels and Rin handed him his food.  
  
"Hi Kamajii" I said.  
  
"Hello Jin. How are you this fine evening."  
  
"I'm fine, Hey Rin, do you think I can feed the susuwatari?"  
  
"Sure, Go ahead, knock yourself out." She said as we exchanged baskets. She sat down on the floor and took out two bowls of fried rice, two small cups, and one container filled with tea. I looked down at the bottom of the basket and there were little colorful star things that looked like sprinkles that belong on a cake. I grabbed a handful and tossed them to the susuwatari that were bouncing up and down. The susuwatari grabbed at the colorful sprinkles, some would grab only one or two in their spindly little arms and other would grab three or four. I smiled at them as the looked at me with their big white and black eyes. I tossed all of the sprinkles until there was no more and went and sat down by Rin to eat. Rin poured me a glass of tea. Taking up a pair of chopsticks I began eating my rice. While we ate, Rin and I told Kamajii what happened earlier. Noticing that Rin was almost completely finished with her meal I rushed to finish. I gulped down the bitter tea as soon as I was done with my bowl of rice.  
  
"Ok Rin, I'm done." I said. Rin started putting the dishes into the basket. Picking up a basket, she opened the door and crawled through. I picked up the other basket.  
  
"Good bye everyone!" I said and waved.  
  
"Good bye Jin." Is what I got form Kamajii and the susuwatari squeaked and jumped. I climbed through the open door, making sure I didn't hit my head, and closed the door behind me.  
  
"Hey Rin, don't you think I should just go to the Token Man and get a bath token instead of scrubbing all day." I asked. We were on our knees scrubbing the Big Tub and I could tell that Rin was getting frustrated. Even though we had spent hours scrubbing the same place, the grime still stuck to it. It didn't even look like we had been scrubbing it.  
  
"Ya, go ahead, but hurry up, I don't want to be stuck with all of the work to myself."  
  
"Does it matter which kind?"  
  
"Just get what ever he'll give you. Anything is better than this." I ran all the way to the Token Master and where he gave out bath tokens. He was handing out one to everyone who passed by.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I need one bath token for the Big Tub." He laughed at me.  
  
"You can scrub it yourself. I'm not wasting a perfectly good bath token on slackers." I looked at him. Not this again!  
  
"Here you go, and enjoy yourself" he said giving a bath token to the women I recognized as Ereesa. He didn't even hesitate!  
  
"But sir..I"  
  
"Look, why don't you just buzz off." He said. I turned around stiffly and walked out of his eye range than ran to tell Rin.  
  
"Rin, he wouldn't give it to me!"  
  
"That little.!" Rin trailed off and threw her brush down on the ground. I just stood there.  
  
"Go ahead and go back to ask him again. Tell him Rin sent you and if he still won't, I'll go ask him myself." I nodded and walked back, but when I got there, there was no one there to hand out bath tokens. That's odd, isn't he supposed to be there for most of the time? I looked around. Everyone was just walking by, chattering, and minding their own business. I stood on my tiptoes and looked over. There were four bath tokens left. Well, Rin didn't say which one to ask for. So I grabbed for the third one on my right when I felt a hand clasp around my wrist. My heart stopped.  
  
"Stealing isn't allowed here."  
  
"I'm not stealing, I was just trying to get a bath token, there was no one here, and I." I trailed off as I stood down on my heels and looked to see whom it was. It was a boy about my age, about a head taller, garbed in a black shirt, black pants, and a green sash. He had shoulder length, dark green hair and empty green eyes. I caught my breath. It was the Haku, not the good one, but the one in my dream. He let go of my wrist as I turned to face him. He was paler than a bleached bone. His eyes were filled with emptiness. He didn't even seem alive, and he showed no emotion.  
  
"You were saying?" in a toneless voice.  
  
"Haku?"  
  
"It's Master Haku." He said darkly, still showing any emotion. "You were just telling me why you were stealing."  
  
"I wasn't stealing. I need a bath token and no one was here to give it to me, so I didn't think any one would mind if I took one and used it." He stared at me. My throat became tight. He looked so sick and empty. What was wrong with him? "Why is he filled with only emptiness? I wanted to ask him so many things or yell or scream or something but I was paralyzed to the ground where I stood and the each time I tried to say something the words got caught in my throat. Haku grabbed the bath token in my hand and set it back. Taking the last one on my left, he began to hand it to me, and when I held out my hand to take it, he lifted his arm and hit the token on my hand, where the token broke into two pieces. I kept my hand in midair where it was and stood frozen in shock. I could see blood flowing freely on my hand. Tears pricked my eyes.  
  
"Consider that your warning, if your ever caught stealing again, you'll be dealt with by Yubaaba, and she doesn't take stealing to well." He said and walked away. I tried to follow him, but he had disappeared into the crowd, and I couldn't get through to look for him because of all of the spirits that blocked my way, so I walked back to the token booth.  
  
"Oh, Kohaku. What is going on, why are you like this." Tears were pouring down my face freely. I tried to pick up the pieces of the bath token, but it was hard through blurred eyes. After I got every single last piece I ran back to Rin.  
  
"Jin what took you so."? She trailed off when she saw tears streaming down my face. She dropped her scrubbing brush onto the floor. "Jin, what's wrong, what happened."She said???? She ran over to me and grabbed my held out hands with the broken bath token. She froze, and then slowly turned my hand over to see blood flowing freely. Her hand was already covered in it.  
  
"What? Did the Token Master do this to you? This is completely against."  
  
"Rin, it was Haku." I said, more tears flowing down my face. Kohaku! What's going on! Why did you do that? Why are you still here? You have your name back, you should be free! What's wrong? Rin shook her head. She ripped off the bottom part of her pant and held out my hand. I let the bath token pieces fall to the floor. She wrapped the torn cloth around my hand.  
  
"There, that will stop the bleeding for now. Lets go to the girls Department and into our room. There is a first aid kit there. She said. With out looking back behind either of us, we walked up a few flight of steps and to the eight landing where all of the workers slept.  
  
Authors Ending Note: So, what do you think? I kinda like it. It was unexpected even for me! I just sorta thought of it at the last minute and well.boda-bing, boda-boom! There you go. So now what's going to happen huh? What if the cut never stops bleeding? What if the cut is poisoned? And what the heck is Chihiro going to do about Haku's new attitude problem? And last but not least, why is Haku filled with emptiness and look like he's on his deathbed? Well.I can't tell ya. It would ruin a perfectly good chapter that I'm in the process of making right now. So sit back, hold tight, and I'll make sure I post up my next chapter this coming week! Well got to go for right now! This is Storm_Maker signing off! 


	11. Chihiro's Wound

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any items belonging to the movie "Spirited Away". These Items are the belongings of Hayoa Miyazaki and is produced by Gibli Films. The only thing I do and ever will relatively own of this is a story line I make, using the characters and settings, and/or adding a new character to my story line that I am using.  
  
Authors Note: Hey Everybody! Well here is the next chapter. I bet your sitting off the edge of your seats thinking.Yay! I get to find out what happens now. Well no such luck, instead, I decided to skip to the ending conclusion of my story.I'm just KIDDING! (I say as I barely miss being hit by a box of tomatoes). No I wouldn't do that to you. Sure, it would leave you thinking about how I got form point A to point C, but I'll me nice and give you a regular chapter, though this one is going to be a little shorter than some of my others, well maybe about the length of "The Black Dragon"; which is my seventh chapter. Well, hope you like!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Chihiro's wound  
  
Rin took off the ripped piece of cloth that was now soaked in blood. She stared at it grim faced as she washed it in a bowl of water mixed in with healing herbs. After about a minute, the liquid in the bowl turned red with blood. I looked up at Rin.  
  
"Rin, why won't it stop bleeding?" She turned her back on me as if to do something, but I knew better.  
  
"Rin, I deserve to know. Why won't it stop bleeding? How long has he been like this? Is it true that he's now the black dragon? How can it be? Rin.."I stopped in mid sentence and bit my tongue, so that I wouldn't scream as Rin put some hot ointment on my hand. It looked like honey and felt like it too, only it hardened slightly as it touched my skin. When it turned a cloudy gold color, Rin started wrapping bandages around my hand. She wrapped it around so much, it became three inches thick, and I could barely move my fingers, because she wrapped them around too. I looked outside the two open doors as I heard a hard beating outside. It had begun to rain really hard and was black outside.  
  
"Rin if you know something, you have to tell me! Granny sent me here to help, and how can I help if I don't know what all is going on?"  
  
"Who?" She asked quizzically.  
  
"Zeniiba, I call her Granny."  
  
"Zeniiba.told you to come here?" She looked at me in shock.  
  
"Why? What's wrong."?  
  
"That stupid old hag. She should know better, you would have been better off staying in the real world. I can't believe she."  
  
"Rin? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well.Jin.the last Haku and I talked was on the last day his contract completely expired. It would have been sooner, but he still had some things that he needed to take care of before he left. He told me that he was so excited. He was so happy, because now he would be able to see you again. I have never seen him more happy since he came here." She stopped and looked outside as the rain beat harder, lightning flashed menacingly across the sky, and thunder boomed loudly over head, threatening to shake the whole bath house apart. She got up and closed the two doors and sat quietly back besides me.  
  
"But then he went to tell Yubaaba that he was leaving that day. I hadn't seen him for two years after that, I'd just assumed that he was with you, but then one day he did show up in the bathhouse. Only he was dressed in black clothes, not the white he always used to wear. He was sickly pale and didn't seem to have any life in him. I was wondering why he was back and what the heck happened to him. So I went to go ask him when I saw him alone walking in a hallway. I called out to him and he turned and stopped. Before I could speak, he grabbed my arm, and I looked in his eyes. His eyes were dark and empty. There was nothing to see. They were still green, but they were empty. He told me never to call him Haku, but Master Haku and some other things. He pushed me into a wall and broke my arm before he left." I gasped in shock. Haku! No! But Why? You would never have done this before, so why now? Why are you so empty? Why are you so cruel? Even when I first came here, you weren't like this.  
  
"Zeniiba should never have had you come here. At least in the human world you were safe. You're not safe here, not anymore. The last person whom he hurt like this, bled to death. There is no way to completely stop the bleeding. He puts a spell on the wounds to keep it open. Only some one as strong as he is can reverse it" said Rin and broke down crying, I froze.  
  
"So you mean, that it won't stop bleeding?" Rin looked up at me and shook her head.  
  
"Chihiro, it won't stop bleeding. The wound won't heal on it's own. If the wound won't heal.that means." and Rin broke out in tears.  
  
"That I'll die." I whispered finishing her sentence. A tear slid down my cheek.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Hey Everyone! OOOOO, some major drama and quite a big cliffhanger there at the end, wouldn't you think? Yet once again, I built that wonderful cliffhanger for you peoples so that you will be thoroughly entertained, or at the least sitting on the edge of your seats screaming- "But she can't die! She's gotta save Kohaku first! Now What?" So I'm going to tell you this.scream all you want, but It won't make me post my next chapter any sooner than I deem necessary. Well, since you all are so curious, I guess I'll tell ya..In my next chapter. Sorry to leave you all hanging there, but don't worry, I'll get the next chapter posted soon (and by soon I mean next week soon, not tomorrow soon). Well I've got to go! Ta Ta For Now! 


	12. Distractions and Escape Plans

Disclaimer Notice: I do not own any items belonging to the movie "Spirited Away". These Items are the belongings of Hayoa Miyazaki and is produced by Gibli Films. The only thing I do and ever will relatively own of this is a story line I make, using the characters and settings, and/or adding a new character to my story line that I am using.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Hola! So, the low-down on the latest is, Chihiro found out that she is more than likely going to die because of a spell on her wound. So now, not only does Kohaku need to be saved, so does Chihiro. Wow, all of that in a small chapter too. Well, for all of your sakes, I'll stop all of this mindless chatter and let you get on with the reading! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Distractions and Escape Plans  
  
I could feel my bleeding hand throbbing. Rin was crying on my shoulder and we sat there crying silently. "Rin, Maybe Zeniiba could help." I said straightening up and wiping a tear off of my face. "Chihiro, I don't have any train tickets, and neither does Kamajii. He gave you the last of his the last time you went there, remember? Besides how would we be able to leave this time? The last time you had Koanashi to cause a distraction. Even though you didn't sign a contract, Yubaaba knows when someone leaves or comes." She said. I nodded. I could wear my human clothes, but Yubaaba would find out too soon. I could wear the regular workers clothes, but workers can't leave the Bathhouse, so that would draw attention too. Stealing someone's clothes is definitely put of the question, so what can I do? Rin got up and wiped away her tears. Her eyes were puffy and her usually smooth peach skin was red and blotchy. "I'll be right back Jin. I have to do something." I sat there and nodded. After a while the power went out. I saw a light shining through the hallway and sat completely still.  
  
"Rin?" I asked. Was the power supposed to go off like that? What if Rin couldn't find her way in the darkness? "It's ok Jin. The power just went off, that's all." "What's than Rin?" I said pointing to the glowing ball in her hand where all of the light came form. Even in the three months I was here last time, I have never seen this kind of thing, other than the electrically strung lights, but this one had no cord or wiring. "It's a bauble. If you hold onto it and twist it right, it gets smaller, if you twist it left, it gets bigger." She said demonstrating. The bigger it got, the stronger the light became, but the smaller it got, the smaller the light. "Can I hold it?" I asked, she smiled weakly and handed it to me. I stood up holding it and looked at it in amazement, twisting it right and left. "How small can it get?" "Smaller than a grain of sand. It can get as big as this bath house too, I've never tried doing either, but it's what I was told." She put her hands on her hips as she watched me become more and more fascinated by it. "Come on, we're going to the boiler room to see if Kamajii has any ideas." Rin said. I handed the bauble back to her and we began walking. We walked to the nearest elevator and pressed the third floor button. While in the elevator, Rin twisted the bauble right to make it small. It was now as small as my thumbnail. She then put it into her pocket and the light instantly went out. When the Elevator stopped we could hear loud noise outside of the door. "Lets stay close to the walls, and when we cross the bridge over to the elevator, stick to the middle." The elevator doors opened and I could see that thousands of people were crowding around the railings and looking down. "What's going on Rin?" "Just don't draw any attention to yourself." So I followed her and kept close to the wall. "Now everyone, just stay calm. I'm sorry about this little.ahem.problem, and I assure you; it is being fixed as we speak. There is nothing wrong, just a simple power outage, that's all. Now I suggest that you all just relax and enjoy yourself." I heard Yubaaba say. She sounded nervous. All of these costumers and no electricity, that isn't good for money, no wonder why she sounds nervous. I followed Rin and stayed close to the walls as best as I could, then when it came to crossing the bridge, that was a little bit harder. The people were nearly going piggyback on others just to look and see what was going on below. When I came to the middle, there weren't as many people there so I stopped and tried to look down. Yubaaba was floating a few feet above the ground and talking to her audience to reassure them that there was nothing that could not be fixed. Then the crowd down on the first floor started a little bit of a commotion as someone started pushing through, though I couldn't see who it was until they were right below Yubaaba and then flew up to see her face to face. It was Haku. I froze. He whispered something in Yubaaba's ear and stood, in the air facing her, as I saw her face turn sour with a look of shock. I stared at Haku. Oh Haku. Why aren't you free any more? I gave you back your name; your contract should have been destroyed. Why are you like this? Did Yubaaba put another, maybe stronger bug in you? I jumped back as he turned his head this way. "Watch I!" Said a Spirit as I landed on its foot. I looked up at it and stared. It looked like a sloth; only this one had golden fur. "Staring is very rude." It said. I began bowing and making apologies as soon as I stood up. I turned around when I heard my name called. "Jin, hurry up." Whispered Rin loudly. I turned back to the sloth-like spirit once more. "I'm sincerely sorry." I bowed one more time and pushed my way through to the other side. We rushed into the elevator. Rin had found a basket similar to the one she uses when she takes food to Kamajii and the susuwatari. "Shh. Don't talk right now. Yubaaba could be listening. Keep your eyes down." I did as she said until we were in the boiler room. "You dope! What do you think you were doing?" "I didn't know he would look up at me." "Do you think he really saw you, or did he just look in that general area?" "I don't know, it could be either." Rin was very frustrated. It was weird talking about Haku like this. I shook my head and looked around in the boiler room. The boiler room had numerous candles lit, so it wasn't dark. Kamajii watched Rin pace back and forth. The susuwatari jumped up and down and squeaked in delight. They didn't have to work until the power came back on. Though Kamajii heats the water with heat form burning coal and mixes the herbs manually, he still couldn't work. The water was pumped using electricity of sorts into the boiling area. It is much more complicated than that, but that is as much as I could understand from what Kamajii told me. We had already told Kamajii about what had happened, so now all there was to do is figure out a way to get to Zeniiba's. "Why not just walk? It may not be fast, but it could work, couldn't it" I asked. I'm doubtful about it, but right now we don't have to many options. "Are you crazy? Chihiro don't be such a dope. We wouldn't even be able to last getting to the train stop. The rain has been beating non-stop for nearly three hours. At this rate it will be over our heads by morning." I sighed. "Why not take that boat of yours Rin?" asked Kamajii. "Are you kidding me? I can't manage that boat on my own. Not in this weather. There is no way that I'm taking that thing out that storm. No way, so you can just forget about it." "Rin, you don't have to go. I'll go alone." I said. I never expected her to come, nore did I want her to. I don't want her to be in danger, just to help me! "There is no way I'm letting you go on your own either. It's suicidal! Don't be such a dope." Rin said giving me both a look of worry and stubbornness. That's Rin for ya. "I'll give you a roasted newt." Said Kamajii dangling one right in front of Rin. She crossed her arms and turned her back on it. "Not this time old man. Not me." I smiled. "What about two roasted newts?" asked Kamajii dangling two in front of Rin this time. She reached to grab them but pulled her arm back. "Nope. No amount of roasted newts could make me go out there." "Oh well. I guess I'll have to eat all five of these myself." Said Kamajii. Rin turned around. "Five?! Do you mean five roasted newts?" "Well I guess it doesn't matter, I mean you just said.." "Forget about what I just said." Rin said. Kamajii winked at me. I smiled. Kamajii handed Rin five roasted newts. "I would put on my clothes if I were you Jin, before we leave." I nodded. I walked over to the jumping susuwatari. "Ok, I'm going to need my clothes back if you don't mind." I said. They disappeared into the first cubbie hole and not even a full minute later they brought out my clothes and then my shoes. "Thank You." I said and rushed out of the sliding door and changed fast into my purple shirt and denim jeans. Then, thinking about it, I pulled out my hair tie and braid. I then tied it up in a ponytail. That felt much better. I bent over and pulled on my socks and shoes. Picking up my clothes, I rushed back in and threw them into a corner. "I'm all ready." I said. My stomach was turning flip-flops from nervouseness. Rin started walking over to the door. I went up and bowed in front of Kamajii. "Thank you Kamajii." He smiled. I ran past al of the susuwatari careful not to step on any of them. "Good bye every one!" I said and waved. Rin opened the door and held tight to make sure the wind didn't blow it back. Rin went out and held the door. When I was out all of the way, I helped Rin shut the door. It shut with a big slam, and at the same time, thunder rumbled overhead and lightening flashed.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Well, my title did only say ".Escape Plans" It didn't say that in this chapter Rin and Chihiro would get all the way to Zeniiba's before it ended. You peoples are getting to expectant. I suppose next you'll be wanting me to post up my next chapter soon! Well, ok, that's sort of a give in I guess -LOL! So do you know if Chihiro and Sen will be able to weather out this storm? Or will they drown.or maybe the black dragon will interfere with their plans before they even reach the boat. Who knows? Well, I know that you people don't know what I know, which is what is going on in my chapter, so I guess I know that you know that I know that you know that I know ..a forget it. It basically comes down to.I guess you'll have to wait until the next time I post a chapter up huh. Well, I hope you all enjoy my story so far. This chapter has been the hardest to write, and I'm still not sure on what I think about it, but it's not to.far out of the ballpark I guess. Oh well. Tell me what you people think about it? 


	13. Hopeless Attempt

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any items belonging to the movie "Spirited Away". These Items are the belongings of Hayoa Miyazaki and is produced by Gibli Films. The only thing I do and ever will relatively own of this is a story line I make, using the characters and settings, and/or adding a new character to my story line that I am using.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Okay, now the last we left off Rin and Chihiro were beginning to make their way to Zeniiba's in like, waist high water (of course that was just Rin's guess) and in a huge storm without any train tickets. Their solution.paddle an old boat in a huge storm, with what's bound to be huge waves, hard wind, and difficult steering in a seemingly suicidal attempt of getting to Zeniiba's house. WOW! Now there is a chapter worth reading, maybe you should go back and read it.or stick with this chapter and find out what the heck happens. Your choice either way.I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hopeless Attempt  
  
"No, no, no!" yelled Rin loudly over the wind. Her voice reached my ears as barely a whisper. "Jin, if you don't keep this boat balanced, we'll go over board!" Rin was doing all of the hard work. She was rowing the same boat she had carried me in to the train station six years ago. It was old.and rickety. It squeaked and groaned. I was afraid that it would fall apart. While Rin steered and paddled, I was to sit and make sure the boat was balanced, like the middle person in a canoe. I looked at Rin. She was tired and wet, and if anything like me, she was worried and cold too. Right now she seems to have her complete concentration on making sure the boat doesn't go completely out of control, which is very difficult in this kind of boat. A huge wave was coming. Before we had started Rin told me to lean into the waves to a certain degree so as to keep the boat form tipping. If you ask me, it's a lot like surfing in a way, or at least what I had seen on T.V. I did as she had said. I looked ahead only to have a wave of cold- water splash into my face. I shook my head and looked again. A shard of lightning pierced the sky lighting up a post of sorts and a platform.  
  
"Rin! The second stop is coming up! It's not too far ahead." I yelled excitedly. Rin looked up and nodded. Her hair had come undone and was being blown in the wind.  
  
"Jin, .back." Yelled Rin. I looked at her.  
  
"What!" I yelled. I had only heard part of what she had said.  
  
"We.should..turn.back!" Rin yelled like she was talking to a deaf person.  
  
"But we came this far!"  
  
"It won't work! I'm tired, my hands are sore, we won't make it! We should turn back now, while we can!" she yelled above the wind. I could barely make out some of her words but I got the idea.  
  
"We can't give up now! We have to! It's my only hope!" I yelled. My hand had been throbbing the whole time. Rin looked at me and then ahead of us. Her face unreadable. I could tell she was exhausted and had already gone past her limitations. If she kept it up.she would die herself.  
  
"Rin, Let me steer. I'm not as tired as you are. I'm strong. You can take over when I get tired." I yelled. Rin stared at me for a moment and looked at my hand. Then looked up at me. If she was crying, I couldn't tell because of all of the water everywhere, but she looked like she was about to at least.  
  
"When we get to the second stop." She yelled and kept paddling. I watched the waves; trying to figure out how much weight I'd need to lean to one side depending on the size of the wave. My voice is sore and feels like it has been ripped to shreds, form all of the yelling above the wind. My ears are ringing from all of the loud thunder which feels like a gong is being banged right next to my ear; the lightning always following the thunder, streaking through the sky with it's rapid wrath. I looked out into the distanced.  
  
"What the." I said, my words being swept away from the wind, not ever even reaching my ears.  
  
"Rin! Look at that! What can we do?!" I yelled. Her head snapped up looking into the direction I was pointing at. It looked like a giant ball coming towards us. It wasn't any ball though.this was a wave. Not a wave, a Tsunami. I stared at in fear. Rin stared at it too, fear in her eyes, but her face expressionless as she kept rowing.  
  
"Better hold on Chihiro! I don't think we can make it!" She yelled. I leaned in as the wave struck. AIR! I thought over and over.  
  
Haku.I keep remembering something that I think might help you. I remember... It was your little pink shoe that fell into my river.I think you're the Kohaku River. Your name is the Kohaku River. I remember Chihiro.  
  
"Haku!" I screamed using the last bit of my air. I swam towards the surface.or at least I think it's the surface.or am I swimming deeper. I could feel my lungs ripping apart.screaming for air!  
  
"Air!" I yelled as I surfaced and I breathed in. Just then another wave came at me from behind and I went under again, only to come back up.  
  
"RIN! RIN! Rin, Where are you!" yelling frantically I looked around my but couldn't see Rin. Oh, no, please don't be dead. Taking a deep breath I went under and looked for Rin. Where is Rin! I went back up to the surface, my chest begging for air. I repeated this until I got dizzy. I went under one last time. Wait.what is that.could that be. I swam towards a dark figure in the water ignoring the need for air. Grabbing Rin around the waist, I pulled her above water. I looked around me, trying to keep both Rin and I above water. Where is the station? We aren't too far out are we? We didn't drift away did we? I thought as a wave lifted me and Rin up. Making sure I had a tight grip on Rin, I took a deep breath as we were hurled into a tumult of water.  
  
"Ouch." I said as I sputtered water. We were on something hard. I looked up and saw a post. The third stop??? But we weren't anywhere near.I looked at Rin ignoring some of the questions in my head. She wasn't moving. Her chest wasn't moving. Oh, no.please no.I said, my eyes stinging, but unable to make nay tears. I started doing CPR. One.Two.Three. I thought as I counted how many times I pressed, and then tried to fill her mouth with air. I ignored my wet hair whipping my face and arms; the cold; the stiffness; my bruises; and my cut hand. I kept doing CPR on Rin but still nothing.  
  
"Rin! You can't die on me! Please!" I yelled, not caring that nobody heard me. I stopped giving CPR. The wind started to die down slowly, and the water quite splashing onto the platform. I stared down at the lifeless from of Rin. Her hair was spread out everywhere, her clothes clung tightly to her glamorous figured body; and her chest was still.still. I sat back on my feet and yelled into the dyeing storm.  
  
"Are you happy! Are you happy now! She's dead! Are you happy now!" I screamed. The thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, but the were weak and still fading. I sat there and cried. Not even bothering to look at the hopeless form lying on the ground besides me.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Ahhh, this ending truly is sad. Poor Rin. Now what will Chihiro do? She has no boat, no tickets, surrounded by water, and her only traveling companion is dead. Sorry that this ending isn't a happy one, but I guarantee you'll want to read the next chapter, it will make up fro this chapters sad and sucky ending---I promise! 


	14. The Mysterious Dragon Flys

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any items belonging to the movie "Spirited Away". These Items are the belongings of Hayoa Miyazaki and is produced by Gibli Films. The only thing I do and ever will relatively own of this is a story line I make, using the characters and settings, and/or adding a new character to my story line that I am using.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Ok, when we last left off, Chihiro was basically stranded on a train stop, with no tickets, no boat, surrounded by water, and a seemingly dead Rin. The good news? The storm is calming down. The bad news? Everything else. How is Chihiro going to get herself out of this predicament? I guess you'll just have to read and find out.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Mysterious Dragonflies  
  
I sat there crying.  
  
"Rin! What do I do now! It's all my fault!" I screamed and hit the cement with my good hand. It hasn't even been a minute before I stopped doing CPR, but how could Rin have survived? I cried. My wet hair settled onto my head as the wind calmed.  
  
"It's my fault." I said, I didn't yell it, but I didn't whisper it either.  
  
"Don't.be such.a.dope." Rin said sputtering behind me. I looked at Rin. She was on her hands and knees, her hair a mess, and puking up all of the water she had swallowed, and maybe some of her last meal. But.it can't be.she was.I thought.but.how.my thought process was a mix and jumble of questions. When Rin sat up, done hurling, we looked at each other. Her normally clean chestnut brown hair was messy and was no longer pulled back. Her face was pale. Her workers clothes were torn in some places, and clung to her body. There was a pale discoloration on her cheek; I think she must have hit the boat when it was swamped. She smiled. As she did, the corner of her mouth began to bleed. She looked terrible, but then again, I suppose she looks better than me right now.  
  
"Oh Rin.but I thought." I said finding my voice. Tears were slowly running down my cheeks. I rushed over to Rin, none to gracefully, grimacing as I felt a few pulled muscles, scratches and bruises. Even though she was only a few feet away from me, it seemed like it took hours to reach her and hug her.  
  
"Rin! I can't believe it!" I said. I hugged Rin tightly but quickly let go when I heard her gasp. I Sat back onto my knees and watched as she clutched her side.  
  
"It's going to take more than that to get rid of me." Rin said. She was breathing heavily, as if she were in extreme pain.  
  
"Here, let me look at it." I said. I pushed Rin's arms away and lifted her shirt up her side, and sucked in my breath. Her side was covered in oozing sticky blood, and where there wasn't blood, there was a black bruise all around. I ripped off a sleeve of my shirt and went and dipped in into the water. It was clear water, now that the storm had settled. Wringing it out I rushed over to Rin and dabbed her side.  
"Ouch! That hurts!" She yelled, making my ears ring. I ignored her protests as I cleaned out the wound as gently as I could the rag that was once my sleeve, and water. When I had removed all of the blood off of her side, I made Rin lay down on her other side. Her wounded side was all black and purple, with a big gash. There were splinters in the skin so I tried taking some out and wiped away the blood that kept persisting on protruding from the cut. I ripped off part of Rin's pants, making them look like really loose shorts, and wrapped the cloth around her waist. I used Rin's second sash to secure the bandage on her side.  
  
"Are you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
"Other than a few bruises, I'm fine." I nodded and stood up. I looked toward the direction that the bathhouse lay. We were miles away. I couldn't even see the bathhouse, but I could see something coming our way.  
  
"Rin, the train is coming." I said calmly. It didn't really matter, we don't have any train tickets, which means we'll be stuck here for a while. I sighed as I sat next to Rin and felt the train rumble by. It didn't even stop. Rin and I sat there for a while, the sun coming out occasionally, but mostly, the day stayed cold and cloudy. We both yawned every once in a while. Day was usually when the workers at the bathhouse slept, then woke up in the evening to begin working. I laid down and was about to close my eyes when I began hearing a buzzing noise.  
  
"Jin! Look at that!" exclaimed Rin sitting up. She winced at the sudden movement, but was fine the next second, though she still looked pale. I looked toward the direction she had told me to turn too, and there in the sky flying towards us, where the buzzing noises were coming from, were three flying.dragonflies? But that can't be right.dragonflies are supposed to be small; this one looks big enough for Rin and I to ride.  
  
"Are they friendly?" I asked Rin, maybe she would know.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen anything like them, have you?" I swallowed hard, this could mean trouble.  
  
"Well, in the real world, we have something similar to them. They are called dragonflies, but these are too big. In the human world, the dragonflies are no bigger than a grown-up's palm." I said. Rin tried to get up, but began falling back to the ground, so I helped her stand, and let her lean on me. Maybe we should.run? Where to? We're surrounded by water, leaving only eight feet of space to walk from one side to the other, and Rin certainly isn't in any shape to swim.in that case.neither am I. So we stood there watching them get closer with each passing second, until they finally landed in front of us. I stared at them, Instead of walking on four legs like normal dragonflies do, these ones stood up on there back feet like humans, with their front legs by their sides. The one in front of us had two swords in scabbards on it's back, placed strategically so the swords would be easy to reach and so that the scabbards couldn't rub against it's wings. This one also had on armor, a thin metal that covered its body, but seemed to move with its owner. The other two behind this didn't have swords or armor. The one on the right had a metallic silver body that reflected the sun, while the other one was a soft purple. All three of them had almost transparent wings that flashed in the sun and were colored like the rainbow.  
  
"Are you two the ones called Chihiro and Rin?" The one with the armor and swords asked. His voice was soft but firm and straight to the point.  
  
"Who wants to know." Said Rin tersely. I smiled as I turned my head towards her. If looks could kill, those three wouldn't stand a chance. I almost smiled then remembering out present situation I looked back toward the three dragonflies.  
  
"We were requested by Zeniiba to bring Rin and Chihiro to her place immediately. Now answer, are you the ones who call themselves Chihiro and Rin?" He asked one more time.  
  
"How do we know, what you say is the truth?" Rin said.  
  
"Are you questioning weather my word is true or not?" asked the armored dragonfly reaching toward his back and withdrew his two metal blades that looked as if they could cut through steel. He took a warriors stance and began stepping towards Rin and I. I swallowed even harder than before this time. This is definitely not good.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Ok, I know, it's mean to do, just leave you guys hanging like this, but it is also necessary to keep the story interesting. I could make them have a safe trip to Zeniiba's house, get the answer to why Kohaku is acting so.um.odd, to put it lightly, cure him and live happily ever after.or not and say I did. Because that would be sooo dang boring, so that is why I must put you through this cruel and unusual punishment, but have no fear! I'll be posting my chapter to later than in 2 weeks time. YAY! 


	15. The Sad But True Story Of The Sky Spirit...

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own any items belonging to the movie "Spirited Away". These Items are the belongings of Hayoa Miyazaki and is produced by Ghibli Films. The only thing I do and ever will relatively own of this is a story line I make, using the characters and settings, and/or adding a new character to my story line that I am using.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Hey ya'all. Ok the 411 on what's happening, Chihiro and Rin are in Major tough shape and are about to get sliced into little teeny tiny pieces by a humungo dragonfly..did I leave any thing out.um.no, I think that's all, well lets be off! Into to the unknown!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Sad but True Story of  
  
The Sky Spirits  
  
"Nushi put those away now! Zeniiba's orders were to bring Rin and Chihiro to her place unharmed!" said the purple dragonfly. I think it was a she; her voice sounded clear and reminded me of rippling water.  
  
"But this low level challenges the truth in my word. That cannot go unpunished!" He yelled and took another step towards us.  
  
"Nagoyaka is right. We cannot hurt these two unless we are for sure they are not the ones we seek." The metallic one said and stepped forward. He sounded young. His voice was like listening to a low rumble of thunder into the distance. The one called Tiger stopped. For a moment I thought that he would ignore the other two swords, but then he sheathed his swords and stood up straighter. I let go of my breath.  
  
"I think it would be in your best interest if you answered my friend here, his temper is not easy to control, and orders mean little to nothing to him." Nagoyaka said. I could feel a reply begin to take shape and coming out of Rin, but before she could utter hardly more than a word I stopped her. In a low whisper I said:  
  
"Rin I think we can trust them."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" she asked in a hushed voice too.  
  
"They know my name and they say they came from Zeniiba. Maybe they are telling the truth. What else are we going to do? Wait for a train to come pick us up? We don't have tickets, and neither of us could get anywhere very far swimming. Maybe it's worth the risk." I said matter of factly. Rin stared out in the distance, looking at nothing in particular. After a moment she grudgingly agreed to go with them.  
  
"Yes, we are the ones called Chihiro and Rin." I said and looked at Rin, she was looking at Tiger, not letting a single movement getting past her.  
  
"Than you will come with us to Zeniiba's" Tiger said in a commanding voice, leaving no room for argument. He took off in the air and hovered above us, only as a tiny speck in the sky. The other two, Lillian and the one who's name I still don't know, lowered themselves onto all four feet and indicated that we were to get on their backs and ride them. I looked at Rin, barely able to stand up on her own, needing to use me for support.will she even be able to ride?  
  
"I don't think Rin will be able to ride either of you, she is in bad condition." The two exchanged looks than looked at us.  
  
"Wha! What do you mean you don't think."? Rin began saying and was cut off.  
  
"She will ride me. Don't worry, I will fly carefully. She will be just fine." Said the metallic one. I was still hesitant, but I helped Rin over to him anyways. He gave us directions on the best way of positioning Rin onto him, one way was by making sure her knees were behind his wings so he could fly, but still be able to grip with her knees. When he thought she was secure enough and I was a few feet back, he too took off and flew high in the air. I looked at Nagoyaka.  
  
"Don't be so nervous, my brother Nigiyako will take car of her, she'll be fine. Now just get on my back exactly the same way you helped your friend on his." She said. I nodded and did so. When she took off I suddenly felt pushed against her body as air rushed all around me. I swallowed to let my ears popped. When we stopped, the other two were right besides us and then we took off again, following the tracks at some times, until there was a bend, then we would just head straight, eventually meeting the train tracks. My eyes watered as the air rushed by. I looked back at Rin; she looked pale, and sick. I shook my head and looked below us.  
  
"What exactly are you?" I yelled, hopefully loud enough that Nagoyaka could hear me.  
  
"Us three are Air spirits. I am called Nagoyaka, my younger brother is called Nigiyako, and my companion up ahead of us is Nushi. We were sent to go and find you and Rin in order to bring you to Zeniiba."  
  
"Why did Granny send for us?" I yelled again, glad that Nagoyaka could hear me.  
  
"She sent for you because she knew you were in danger and needed help. We came because there was a time when she had helped us, now we are finally able to pay off our debt." I nodded. It made a lot of sense. Granny was powerful; I wouldn't doubt she could have known that I was in trouble some how. How long had she known I was back in Spirit world? How exactly did she know I was in danger? I shook my head. I'll know in a while.  
  
"Are there many of your kind?" It seems strange to ask a spirit if there are many of "their" kind, but it could be important to know, and I'm curious, so I asked anyways. Maybe I should repeat the question; I thought when she didn't answer right away. Then she spoke, in a sad lull.  
  
"At one time, there used to millions of our kind. We used to roam the skies. We were never a war abiding race, we were peaceful, and helpful to many other Spirits, but then came that horrible day when something of hers was stolen.a jewel."  
  
"A jewel? Someone went through all off the trouble to steel a jewel? One of Yubaaba's jewels? They could have been killed!" I said shrilly.  
  
"Yes, one of her jewels. It happened only on her twelfth year of owning the bathhouse. It was her most powerful of jewels that was said to hold untold powers, that could destroy someone not strong enough or prepared to handle it." Said Nigiyako flying closely now. I looked at Rin really quick, she was nearly asleep, but her grip was still tight. Then Nagoyaka fell back a little, though not far.  
  
"But what does this jewel have to do with your race being destroyed?" I asked quizzically. Maybe they were trying to get off of the subject?  
  
"Listen child. Do not interrupt me. Well, one day, a spirit went to Yubaaba telling her that it was non-other than the Air Spirits who had stolen it. That's when the war began. She sent out an army of strong spirits to fight us. Millions died. "  
  
"But that's terrible!" I yelled, shocked.  
  
"Yes. Our race was slowly dwindling, but not so much so, that we were in danger of becoming extinct. Then finally, Yubaaba discovered that the true thief who had stolen that jewel of hers was non-other than the one who had blamed my race. Yubaaba quickly disposed of him."  
  
"And then the war stopped, right?"  
  
"If only it were." She said laughing in a dry and bitter way that sounded like rustling brushes.  
  
"No, in fact, the war worsened, only this time, it was among ourselves."  
  
"Yourselves? You mean like a civil war?"  
  
"Believe me, there was nothing civil about that war." Said her brother from behind.  
  
"No, there was not."  
  
"But, what happened? Why did you fight amongst yourselves?"  
  
"Till this day, were are not all that completely sure. It started when a few of our strongest Air Spirits went to Yubaaba demanding that she make an apology and pay tribute as repentance to our colony. At first, when they came back, they were quiet and the only things they said were that Yubaaba refused. They had not only changed in spirit, but also in looks. Their colors were paled and their eyes were dulled. Eventually, a few more groups went to Yubaaba's to demand a tribute, but they too came back the same. Then it started. They began attacking their own kind. At first the elders didn't know what to do, but then it was decided that we must fight back, even if it meant killing our own kind."  
  
"That's so sad." I whispered. That was terrible. I can't believe that something like that would happen. It sounds almost exactly what's happened to Haku. I wonder. maybe it could be the very same thing. I wish they knew, than maybe then I would have an answer as to how I should help him. I sighed. My hand started throbbing and I looked at it. There was sign of blood. Even through all of that thick wrapping, it is still bleeding. I shook my head. Well, there is nothing I can do about it now, I just hope I can help Haku before it gets really bad.  
  
I was silent the whole way there, left to wonder how I'm going to help myself, rescue Haku from whatever is happening to him, try and control my memories from hitting at me all at once.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Well now, I bet you can't wait to read the ending, it's a real doozy! Boy am I inspired to write today, as a matter of fact, I have the whole ending planned out perfectly. Now if only my fingers typed as fast as my thoughts. Well anyways, I'll leave you in suspense and mystery for now. Toodles! 


	16. Too Many Memories All At Once

Disclaimers Notice: Honestly, peoples, If I owned spirited Away, would I be sitting here and typing up one possible way the second movie could go? Yah, I thought so. Well, even if I'm not Hayao, and this isn't his next production, I hope you enjoy anyways.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Lets just skip this for now and continue with the story, shall we?  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Too Many Memories All At Once  
  
"Granny!" I shouted as I raced to her even though it hurt, and gave her a hug. It's so good to see her. She hasn't changed a bit! Oh, I'm so glad.  
  
"Oh, Chihiro dear. It's so good to see you too." She said kindly. I heard a slight moan and turned around. Rin was trying to get off, but she was still hurt and really tired. I rushed over to her and when she slid off of Nigiyako, I caught her and held her up. She is so heavy!  
  
"Oh my, when I though you two were in trouble, I didn't know you were in this rough of shape." Granny said distressed.  
  
"I'm not in that bad of shape, honest, I." I tried walking under Rin's weight and nearly doubled over from pain. Still making sure I had a grip on Rin, I clutched my sore stomach, only to see that it was bleeding.  
  
"What the.when did.how did.?" I said staring in bewilderment at my own stomach. It looked like it had been cut by a jagged knife.or a broken bath token. Quickly setting an unconsciouse Rin down on the ground, still clutching my stomach, I unwrapped my hand using only my teeth. My cut.it was gone? But.how? I looke dup at Granny. Her face was grave. I began to gag. I will not.puke. I can't.it will only make it worse. I have to be strong. Then it happened again.my memories.  
  
Don't cling like that Chihiro.It's not old, just fake.here, it will protect you.Chihiro, that's my name isn't it.I've known you since you were little.you rotten little brat.she's my granddaughter.play with me, or else I'll.maybe I should turn you into a little piglet.you dope.I want to work.Sen.my name is Chihiro isn't it.I've tried all I can to remember my name.someday, I'm getting on that train.Rin.You got the big tub.that's frogs work.Yubaaba, Sen is here.  
  
"NO! No! I can't take it! It hurts too much! Just stop! Stop it!" I found myself screaming. I clutsched my hands to my ears to make it stop, but it worsened.  
  
Oh no, I'm see through.here eat this.filthy human.don't worry Chihiro, daddy has credit cards and cash.mmm, Chihiro you have to come try this.I'm here to help you.here eat this.don't you know how to say thank you, or a ma'am or something.your name is the Kohaku River.free me Chihiro.Sen, I want Sen now.If you make Sen cry, I won't like you no more.Do you know why he started working for my sister.that's Zeniiba's gold seal.Don't look back.With the wind and water with in thee, unbind her.never come here without me.I'll see you again someday.You promise.I promise.  
  
I was faintly aware of seeing darkness begin to cloud my vision, but I couldn't stop it. It came.  
  
Authors Ending Note: I know, this is a very short chapter, please don't throw too many flames at me. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Well, look on the bright side.at least it doesn't take me a month or more to update my story, so you should be reading my next chapter in no time! Well, Till next time! 


	17. SO Many Questions, So Few Answers

Disclaimers Notice: Do I look like the wonderfully and famously acclaimed Hayao Miyazaki? No, I didn't think so.wait! How do you know what I look like! Ah ha, I knew I was being stocked. Hmph, wait till my lawyers hear about this.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Nice lengthy chapter. Too lazy to write more to this right now.must.write.story.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
So Many Questions, So Few Answers  
  
"Chihiro!" I looked around me. It's so dark in here. I can barely see five feet in front of me. It's the same like all of my other dreams. Is it a dream even? It feels so real.  
  
"Kohaku? Where are you?" I shout out. Silence. I began to move.  
  
"Stop. Don't move." Kohaku said urgently. I froze.  
  
"If you move, there, you'll never be free again." I nodded.  
  
"Now, step back.Then you can turn around" I did as he said. I turned around and there he stood. I gasped, which was a mistake, because of my stomach wound. I doubled over and he came and kneeled right next to me.  
  
"Chihiro, what happened?" My breaths were coming in ragged and I could taste blood in my mouth.  
  
"Chihiro, answer me." I looked into his eyes, holding back tears. I can't cry, not now. I have to be strong, if I want to help Kohaku. It's going to be hard, but I'll do it for Kohaku, and all of my friends. He had me lay down and pulled my hand from my stomach. His face turned white as he saw the oozing cascade of blood that showed no sign of ever stopping. He tore his gaze from my stomach to my eyes. His face was full of worry, and for once, I actually saw him scared.which scared me. I got a good look at Kohaku and became even more fightened.  
  
"Kohaku, you're disappearing." I whispered sadly. He nodded.  
  
"Kohaku, what's going on? Kohaku I." then I started caughing up blood again.  
  
"Shhh. Chihiro, relax." He said. I closed my eyes. I felt his cool hand run over my forehead.  
  
"With the wind and water within me, heal her." He said, my eyes slowly and reluctantly opened again. He began to disappear even more.  
  
"Kohaku!" I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I was too tired to move.  
  
"Kohaku, you're disappearing even more!" He nodded. His face was emotionless.  
  
"You're healed, partially. I'm sorry I couldn't heal you more."  
  
"But why are you becoming so see through? What's wrong?"  
  
"Chihiro, I'm dying. My spirit is being eaten. I had to use some of my energy to help you, and that made me disappear some too. I can't stop it Chihiro. You have to free me." He said and I nodded.  
  
"I will Kohaku.I promise." I said determinedly, and not just with my mouth, but with my whole body.  
  
"I know you will." He smiled. His hand brushed my forehead again.  
  
"There, you don't have a fever anymore. You should sleep now." He said. I didn't even have the will to stop it, but slowly, I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Chihiro.Chihiro.Chihiro." I tried to roll over but it hurt too much. When the voice persistently called out my name, I reluctantly gave in and opened my eyes.  
  
"Granny." I smiled. I was laying down in a soft bed made of what felt like feathers. I looked over beside me and there was Rin sleeping.  
  
"Here, you must drink this, it will help build up your strength." She said. Helping me to sit up, she handed me a cup. I looked in it and saw a blue like substance.  
  
"Uh.what is it?"  
  
"It's a magical remedy to help. I'm glad Kohaku was able to help you as much as he did. I would never have been able to you know. You have a really good friend you know." My head shot up.  
  
"How did you know." Her wrinkles turned upward into a huge smile.  
  
"Why, he's the only one who could have saved you. He's the one who put this spell on you, he was the only would he would be able to take it off." She turned her back on me and went to the oven to pull something out.  
  
"Granny, I don't think it was Kohaku who did that to me..well, not really. Not willingly. Something is wrong with him. Like, he's a whole other person." I said concerned. I know she doesn't exactly like him, considering the whole thing about him stealing her Golden Hologram Seal and all, but that doesn't mean he deserves to be blamed for almost killing me, especially when I know it wasn't his fault.  
  
"Don't worry dear. I believe you." I sighed and then smiled.  
  
"Drink up Chihiro, you'll need all the strength you can get." I nodded and tilted my head back as I drank the luke-warm concoction she had given me. It tastes sweet, but bitter at the same time, like blueberries. I drank the whole thing and felt life begin to creep through out my whole body. I looked around and saw everything the same, except for the area around the spinning wheel. It look as if it had been used not to long ago. Smiling, I thought of when I last saw Koanashi and how he seemed to be a natural and spinning and threading.  
  
"Granny, where is Koanashi?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, he's just getting me some herbs. He'll be back before too long." I smiled.  
  
Here, it was made by your friends. it will help protect you.  
  
It was then that I realized that my hair had been taken down and that I couldn't find my hair tie. I looked around my bed searching for it, wincing I moved wrong. I lifted up the cotton pajama's that Granny must have put on me. My stomach was covered in bandage wrapping, and there I saw a thin line of blood faintly showing through it. Well, at least the bleeding has slowed down considerably, but there is still the question of how it got there?  
  
"Granny?"  
  
"Yes dear." She said and came over to me with a tray of food. I smiled. She then went over and stoked the fire before she came and sat right next to me.  
  
"Now tell me all of the things that has happened to you."  
  
"But before that, why is my cut on my stomach? It was on my hand earlier. And my hair band? I was wearing it when I came here, now where is it? Oh, and another thing."  
  
"Shh, Chihiro, don't get so worked up. I can only answer one question at a time." She said gently. Just then Koanashi walked in with a basket.  
  
"Koanashi!" I said excitedly. Rin moaned a little, turned over and continued to sleep.  
  
"Shh, not so loud, Rin still needs to sleep." Koanashi smiled.  
  
"Now Koanashi, won't you pull up a chair and join us?" Koanashi nodded vigerously and pulled up a chair right next to Granny. I smiled.  
  
"Now Chihiro, go ahead and ask me a question." I They both sat there looking intently at me.  
  
"I want to know exactly what's wrong with Kohaku, and how I can help?" Zeniiba shook her head back and forth looking sad.  
  
"I don't know deary. It could be a thousand of different things. There is no end to what my sister could do." I sighed. Rin grumbled. I looked over at her and saw her eyes flutter open lightly.  
  
"Chihiro?"  
  
"I'm right here Rin." I said. Zeniiba quickly got up, poured some more blue stuff intoi a cup and handed the cup to Rin.  
  
"Here you go Rin. Drink it up while it's still warm." Rin sat up and drank it. I could tell that she didn't like it.  
  
"What was that stuff?" She asked disdainly as Granny sat back down at the side of my bed.  
  
"Why it's my own special recipe that I learned form an earth Spirit so many years ago." She nodded.  
  
"Now, what else were you going to ask?"  
  
"My wound, why is it on my stomach and not my hand?" Rin looked stricken.  
  
"What do you mean Jin?" I showed her my stomach and then my smooth, scarless hand. She shook her head and looked as if she were going to be sick.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Just when we arived here."  
  
"But.how?"  
  
"I was just getting to that." Both Rin's attention and mine were on Granny again.  
  
"The spell that was put on her cut was very complicated. The first part to it was that it would never stop bleeding until the person who gave it to her, made it stop. Then the second part was, if for some reason it couldn't bleed in that area, it would suddenly appear somewhere else. That person would then get a high fever, and die within a few hours. Much faster than if the cut had stayed in the original place." Rin was deathly pale.  
  
"But, how then did it heal? I mean.Kohaku wasn't hear, was he?" Her voice squeeked.  
  
"No, he was in my dream." I saw that she was thouroughly confused and went ahead and explained it, seeing some realization dawn upon her, I went ahead and asked Granny my next question.  
  
"Why wouldn't those memories stop? It was like watching a movie on fast forward and couldn't stop. Only this way, it hurt my head." I asked concerned. Maybe I was going crazy?  
  
"It's because of your hair tie."  
  
"What? You mean the one you gave me? But I thought it was supposed to protect me."  
  
"It was Chihiro. It was protecting you from forgetting."  
  
"I don't under stand why would I forget?"  
  
"Because my sister Yubaaba has you under her contract still."  
  
"What? But that was destroyed a long time ago.how can that be."  
  
"Because it wasn't your contract she destroyed."  
  
"Than who's was it?" asked Rin, really irritated.  
  
"It was yours Rin."  
  
Authors Ending Note: It was Rin's! Oh My Gosh! I would have never have guessed that.wait ya I would have, because I did and wrote it! Oh ya, I forgot. HEHE! Anyways, what now? Not only is Chihiro slowly dying (remember, Kohaku wasn't able to fully heal her) she's still under Yubaaba's contract, Kohaku is being eaten (by what?), Rin is stupefied by this news, and Zeniiba seems to be dealing out this information quite calmly. Geez, this really makes you wonder what's going to happen next, don't it? Well, your going to have to wait, Till Next TIMe! 


	18. Rin's Freedom

Disclaimers Notice: Like I've been saying all along, I don't own Spirited Away,  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Ok, the last we left off, Chihiro found out that the contract that she destroyed, that was supposedly hers, was actually Rin's, oh and that the reason why Chihiro was having so many flashback memories was because it was actually her hair band protecting her from forgetting (cause you know, she's still under Yubaaba's contract), so anyways, lets get this show on the road!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Rin's Freedom  
  
"What! Do you mean I've been slaving away in that stinking bath house all of these years for nothing!" Her eyes were wide with anger, not at Granny though, more or so at Yubaaba and the thought of being tricked like this. "Then, how come she doesn't remember anything from before she worked under Yubaaba?" "Because she still doesn't have her name, so in a way, she is still not free." I nodded. Rin sighed and layed back down, not sleeping, just listening, and maybe lost in her own thoughts. "I can't find my hair band. I think I lost it, but I don't know where, I." I asked worriedly. " I have it right hear Chihiro, no need to worry. I just wanted to put a spell on it so that when it was protecting you from forgetting, that it's power wouldn't hit you so forcefully." I nodded and let out a sigh of relief. She handed it back to me. I went to put my hair back up into a pony tail when I realized that my hair was brushed. I smiled. "Thank you Granny." She smiled back. "Granny, the reason I came to Kamikakushi in the first place was because Koanashi came." She smiled. "Yes, I sent him so that you would come, I knew something was wrong at the bath house, so I sent spys in there. I found out that it had to do with Haku. I knew right away that you should be here. That you should at least know what was going on, so I sent Koanashi." I nodded. After I put up my hair, I began eating slowly. Granny also got something for Rin to eat as well. Koanashi got up and began spinning. I looked out of the window. I wonder where those three dragon flys went off to? Where ever they are I'm sure that they're doing fine. I smiled. Right beside me on a stool was a new outfit. My old clothes were on the floor, soggy, and torn, hardly suitable to be worn. "Oh, here Deary, now you can change." Granny said not looking up from what she was mixing. With a sweep of her hand, a large red cloth appeared out of nowhere and made a good private area to change in. I slipped out of bed and pulled the night gown over my shoulders and tossed it onto the bed. I bent over carefully and picked up the shirt and under garments that Granny had put in the pile. I quickly put on my new under garments and then my shirt. It was purple, and very soft. It didn't have any sleeves, so that made it even more comfortable. It was a v-neck, and was very simple, but I liked the feel of it. Then I slipped on a pair of stormy blue pants that were the same style as a workers pants. They too were made of a soft fabric and were comfortable. "Ok Granny, I'm ready." I said. The cloth that had served as a temporary changing room disappeared. She looked up and gasped. "Oh my! Chihiro. You look quite beautiful." I blushed. "I don't really think I do." I said looking down at my bare feet. She stared at me. "Why not, just look at yourself." She said and a huge, human sized mirror appeared. I looked at the reflection staring at me. Now it was my turn to gasp. I look completely different than I remember. There stood before me, was a girl wearing a shiny elegant shirt with a v-neck that showed off her cream colored neck, and was tight enough to show her curves nicely, but also loose and in a modest way. The bare sleeves showed off her slendor and creamy arms. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, with whispes of short hairs falling lightly down at the sides of her face. She looks so.elegant. That can't be me, I'm so awkward and clumsy. I shook my head. The mirror disappeared and left me standing there. I sighed. It couldn't have been me. Granny must have cast a spell on the mirror or something. "Why don't you help me pack food for your journey. I have to hurry so that I can send you back to the bath house, or else you won't make there on time. You'll be riding the train by the way." "For what? " "The Sano Saishe festival." "What! But it has only been three days!" "To you it may seem like that, but you've been sleeping for two days. Today is the fifth day. Tomorrow is the day of the Sano Saishe Festivals." My mouth was gaped open. Then another thought struck me. "What about Rin?" "Well, until she is feeling well, I'm going to keep her here. Then when she wakes up, it will be up to her what she does and where she goes." I nodded. I'm glad, this could be dangerous, and at least I know that one of my friends won't get hurt. I went over and helped Granny to pack some small things in the light leather back-pack. Things like meals for on my way; after all, I have to ride the train till it stops back at the bath house, and that will take at least until later tomorrow afternoon. She also packed some bruise ointment, another out fit, just in case if I needed it, and a few other small items. Before long, The bag became full, but light. All too soon, I found it strapped to my back and was saying good bye. "I'm going to miss you Granny." "I'll miss you too Chihiro. Be careful."  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you everything that happened to me so far." "That's ok Deary, you'll have to tell me the next time you come over." I nodded and gave her a hug. "Good bye Koanashi. I'm going to miss you." I said turning to the black spirit with a white mask. His masked showed that he was sad. He bowed to me and I did the same. I waved goodbye to them both. I had wanted to say goodbye to Rin, but she was sleeping again. I turned and headed down the road to the train stop.  
  
Haku! Your alive! I can't believe it! How did it happen?  
  
I smiled at the memory. Instead of a bombarding headache, it was pleasant. It felt like cold water on a warm day, and I kept thinking of it all the way to the train station.  
  
"Kohaku. I will save you. No matter what. I promised you that I would, and I will do what ever it takes. I won't let you die. You'll be alive. I'll make sure of that.  
  
Authors Ending Note: So what are your peoples thoughts on this. Is this chapter good, bad, some where in between? Either way, it's written and I'm not changing it. So how will Chihiro save Kohaku? How much will she be willing to sacrifice to save him? Will she have to break her promise to him? Well, I guess you'll have to figure it out in my next chapter. 


	19. The Sano Saishe Festival

Disclaimers Notice: *sigh* I wish that you peoples wouldn't make me do this all of the time.I do not own Spirited Away or any other such things incorporated with it.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Ok, the last we left off, Chihiro was on her way to the train station to hitch a ride once there, go to the bath house for the Sano Saishe festival, and figure out a way to save Haku, oh and try to stay alive while she's at it.if that's possible.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The Bauble Mystery Solved  
  
And a dew Tid-bits  
  
The bus is the same like last time. No new changes other than the companions I had ridden with last time. Now I'm on my own. I have no one here with me. No back ups. I'm just alone. I have to go alone, but.the thoughts of my friends will keep me going, so I guess I won't be as alone as I think. With this I slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
That's the way it was all night. I slept, and ate a few of the things Granny made for me and packed. I woke up with sudden jerks when the train stopped, but I slept mostly. Now, it's daytime. There's nothing to do other than look out the windows, which seemed really fascinating earlier, but now, it's just boring to.  
  
*sigh* I laid back down onto the seats, and even though I wasn't tired, I slept.  
  
"Chihiro!" I heard a weak raspy voice, though I knew it was Haku. I saw a door and ran to it.  
  
"Haku!" I screamed. I flung open the door and was instantly in Yubaaba's glamorous room. I looked around, but no one was there.  
  
"Chihiro."  
  
"Haku? Where are you?" I whispered.  
  
"Chihiro." I looked at Yubaaba's desk. The little box was glowing a dim blue/green color.  
  
"What the.?" I walked over to her desk to pick it up. A hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up into cold, lifeless eyes that were once green but now, turning black. His lip curled up into a sneer. He pulled me close to him. I tried to struggle, but he was stronger. His lips brushed my ear as he whispered:  
  
"You'll never save him in time. Muaaaaaah!" He began laughing as I pushed him away. I fell into darkness.  
  
"Haku!" I yelled as I was thrown off of the seat and hurled into wakefulness. I scrambled up and looked out of the windows, and there was the bathhouse, a little farther back, just right behind us. I quickly grabbed my bag and leaped out of the doors, just in time. The train lurched forward, and chugged away, as I watched. I turned and looked at the now heavily decorated bathhouse. Night was dawning, and the lights were turning on. I trudged down the now dry train tracks towards Yubaaba's bathhouse. Closer up I could hear the excited sounds of spirits talking and the greeters doing their routine round abouts of "welcome, enjoy your stay, Welcome, Welcome back" and of others shouting in glee. I couldn't help but smile, and skip a little.  
  
Walking up steps and stairs on the outside walls, I came face to face with Kamajii's door, and smiled. I joyfully opened the door.  
  
"Kamajii! Kamajii! I'm back!" I exclaimed. The susuwatari stopped their work and started jumping up and down.  
  
"Back to work!" yelled Kamajii and banged his little hammer. I smiled as I walked in. Eight bath tokens dropped down and there were still five to be taken care of. I walked passed the susuwatari and they began slowly, one by one, to working again with a little *encouraging* from Kamajii. I smiled.  
  
"Chihiro! I was beginning to worry about you. Especially when I heard of the mischief you two must have done." Kamajii began working faster than I usually see him as he began mixing and grinding herbs. He didn't look at me, though not in an attempt to avoid looking at me, but he was so busy, he didn't dare take his eyes off his work.  
  
"What do you mean-mischief?" He chuckled.  
  
"Am I mistaken or was it Rin who took the bauble."  
  
"It was Rin, but I didn't think that it would cause any harm." How could one little orb cause any trouble, if any at all?  
  
"You don't really know what that bauble was used for, do you?" He chuckled again. I shook my head, than remembering that he couldn't see me shake my head no, so I answered.  
  
"Well, you see, it was that little orb of light that powered the bath house. It was the cause of the power failure. Yubaaba sure caused quite a little fit over that I can imagine. It's a good thing that she got another one, otherwise she would be in a rampage by now." I stared dumbfounded, than laughed. He chuckled.  
  
"You should go join the festival Chihiro. Maybe have a little fun while you can."  
  
"But, I have to find a way to save Haku." I said worried again. Kamajii stopped and looked at me, ignoring the next three bath tokens falling.  
  
"What I meant was to eve's drop. Maybe you can hear something that might help. Don't get into trouble though. Try and have some fun though while you're at it." I smiled. He smiled too and went back to work I shook my head and bound out of the room.  
  
I got onto the elevator. It rose steadily and when I got off, my eyes became as wide as saucers.no.even wider. The bathhouse was elaborately decorated in paper lanterns, streamers, silk, and so much more. There were several different tunes floating in the air. Some sad, some menacing, some happy and carefree, and others indescribable. Some of them were sung, and others were played on instruments. Smells Engulfed Chihiro and told her of the many kinds of delicacies that were here. The whole celebration seemed like a vast Christmas Party. It was almost too much to take in. Feeling a little awkward, Chihiro was swept into the crowd as soon as she stepped onto the floor. Craving air, Chihiro made her way to the railing and was amazed at the sights. So much movement, and noise.  
  
Chihiro looked down at the dancers below, and was mesmerized by one particular dancer. She was a girl of about Chihiro's age and had long blue hair. Her skin was a sea green and even though Chihiro was so far away she could see the girls deep blue eyes. Her movements were like fluid and she had collected quite a crowd. Someone bumped into Chihiro, awaking her from her trance. Chihiro then allowed herself to yet once again be swept away into the crowd.  
  
My legs soon began to ache from all of the walking, so I saw a little food area, which looked much like a French or American restaurant. It had a little shop you walked into and a few tables with chairs. The whole area was crowded. I went ahead and walked in. The place was cozy. Dim lanterns everywhere softly lighted it. In the back there was the counter with seats around it. The room too had seats and tables in it. I could hear the cooks yelling at each other and waitresses' asking what platter goes to which table. Gossip seemed to find my ears as I made my way through the heavily crowded area and sat on a mat with a small table in front of me way over in one of the corners. A small bonsai tree adorned the center of my table and looking out, I could see others on every other person's tables as well. There were also many tall plants, about four feet high strategically placed through out the place as well. I lowered my head and began skimming through the small useless bits of the latest gossip I could hear.  
  
"Yubaaba has really outdone herself.where you hear during the last Sano Saishe festival..So how was your vacation.can you believe how rude.oh I just love the Kimono your wearing.what will you have to eat." No one came in for a while, and no one bothered me. Sweet slow and happy music could distinguishly be heard being played on instruments close by. A few more spirits walked in and sat at a table near mine. I looked up at them. They were three younger girls. Well, at least they had the form of Girls between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. You could clearly see their forms, as female humans would look. They had wings that protruded from their backs with black feathers. All four of them. They did have human arms though with human hands, though their nails were long and looked sharp. All four had black hair, only at different lengths. Their bodies were covered in feathers, and I was amazed. They also had pointy ears as well. Their feet though, were a bit odd. They all had feet with skin like a humans, but instead of smooth skin, they were heavily callused. Their feet seemed to be split into three parts like a birds. Two parts with razor claw- like nails in the front, and a single one in back. Three of them had bronze honey skin, while the youngest had smooth crème skin. Their lips were crimson. Their complexions were flawless.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but would like anything?" A lady said bowing to me. I looked up and quickly looked down, for it was the worker Aishe. One of the workers I had worked with previously this week when scrubbing floors. She was dressed in a blue Kimono with darker blue rose petals as a design.  
  
"Uh.um..tea please.um.red spice tea, with a hint of herbs, if you please." I said trying to keep my voice calm and unrecognizable. She bowed and turned away I let out a sigh. Another worker dressed in a pink Kimono with purple flowers addressed the four bird women.  
  
"Sakes for all of us." Said the one with the longest black hair. She had piercing water blue eyes. Her voice was hard and commanding. She also looked to be the oldest. My tea soon arrived and Aishe bowed without saying a word. I nodded in response giving her my leave. The Four winged females sakes soon arrived as well. Three of them were polite and thanked the waitress, while the one with the shortest black hair and red eyes just stared at the waitress in distaste. The spirit who had brought them their drinks soon left. My attention shifted off into listening to other people's conversations.  
  
Finally completely bored, with my tea only half finished I was about to leave when I zoned in on the four-feathered spirits conversation.  
  
"Did you see that one guy?" The second youngest said. Her hair was in a braid; her eyes were the color of green mint. Her voice sounded like that of an overly exited child.  
  
"You mean with the green hair and dark eyes." The oldest said.  
  
"I don't like him. He looked evil." Said the youngest. Her eyes were a dark brown and glazed like the others. Their tongues were clearly loosened to a great deal by the sake.  
  
"You know what I heard, I heard that he accepted an agreement from an evil spirit. One that would make him powerful. The spirit agreed, only if he could have the one thing dearest to him in return."  
  
"Oh really sister, and what might that be?" The eldest mocked as she was clearly not convinced of her second eldest siblings story.  
  
"His heart. It's true. He was once a kind person, but hated his kindness and took it for a weakness."  
  
"Sister, I don't know where you get your gossip, but it's completely off. The truth of the matter is the poor water spirit's soul was captured. The thing that walks around is his body, which was stolen by the imp spirit, the very one that stole his soul." The oldest said plainly without showing emotion.  
  
"I think he is just plain evil. I don't think he was ever good, and if he was, he turned evil. Either way, I don't get a good vibe from him." I shook in rage at the second youngest last comment about Haku being just plain evil. He is good! I don't know who or what that look alike thing is, but it's not my Haku.  
  
"Sisters. Those are very good stories, but the truth is that his soul was stolen by Yubaaba." I looked up in surprise but quickly averted my eyes. The four sisters looked around the place, sure that no one was listening to them, the youngest continued with her tale.  
  
"It was about six years ago, but I heard one of the aogaeru talking about something that happened. The water spirit, Hora.Hotu.Kahu.no.Haku.I believe that was his name. He was cold and bitter, but then he softened. The ice melted his heart, and all for a human." She said the last part emotionlessly but I could see the clear disgust on the other three's faces.  
  
"Over a worthless, back stabbing, smelly, human?" The eldest nearly spat. The youngest nodded.  
  
"Then only a month after she left, he demanded to be able to go back to her. When Yubaaba heard this, she became angry and ate his soul, but it gave her serious stomach pain. Instead of placing it back into his body the put it in a bottle. Then placed a spell on his body to do her bidding without question." The three sisters looked at each other.  
  
"That by far is the stupidest most unrealistic story I have heard about the subject so far!" They began laughing at the sister's seeming stupidity and ignored her.  
  
They began talking again, only of other things, but I listened anyways. When I was sure what they had to say, was of no importance to me, I got up and left. Now instead of being cheered by the bright lights, music, dancing, laughter, and smells of food, it made me feel worse. I made up my mind.  
  
After all, in my dreams.I ended up there all of the time.other than the darkness.it was the one place that I was at.and that girl.the youngest.what she said was by far the closest to the truth I had heard so far.maybe what she said.was true.Why.why didn't I think of it earlier.why hadn't I thought of the possibility of it being so.  
  
I shuddered and fighting against the crowd, headed for one of the few places I wished not to be in.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Yah, I think Next to the first few, this is my favorite chapter that I've written. It's not so dramatic, and it's interesting.I kind of think of Christmas when I read it.huh. Well anyways, sorry that I switched from 1st person to 3rd person once or twice, but I was tired and it kind of happened so.like.ya. I hope you peoples aren't bothered by it too much.  
I just want to say a quick Thanx to all of you who have supported me thus far.and who have reviewed and by doing so helping to motivate me. You guys are truly awesome! 


	20. So We Meet Again

Disclaimers Notice: You peoples just want me to admit to owning Spirited Away so you can sue me..well no thank you  
  
Authors Beginning Note:. Basically Chihiro's Position doesn't look too well, as she follows a lead that could very well be completely off, therefore risking her neck for nothing. Bummer.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
So We Meet Again  
  
Pushing through the crowds, I finally made it to an elevator and up I went. As crowded as it was, I don't mind. After all, there are things much worse than crowded elevators. I waited patiently as everyone else got off on their floors and I at last got off on the very last stop up. Wishing I could turn around. But knowing I can't. Not without serious consequences that I'd rather not have to go through. I walked slowly to the big red door with a golden gargoyle head knocker and gilded hinges. I took a deep breath and pushed. It wouldn't budge. I tried pushing harder and it still wouldn't budge.  
  
"I did not come all of this way risking my neck and have to stop for a stupid door." I muttered backing up and ran at it. Boy did it hurt when I hit the door with my shoulder. It was especially painful when I heard a crunch and looked at my limp arm and the unmoved arm.  
  
"Oh palease!!!" I muttered as is leaned against the wall and forced my dislocated arm back into place. My lip was bleeding from biting it. Sighing I turned back to the door.  
  
"Um.Open sesame seed..no.abra kadabra.uh.alakazam.oh! It's hopeless! I don't know what to do. It's.all.so.hopeless." I muttered and sat down. My head was down. The door creaked open and I looked up.  
  
"But how." I said and quickly walked through. Only to be met with another door. When I turned back the door I had walked through was closed.  
  
Well, I must have said something.how else could it have opened.um.lets see.what all did I say.  
  
"Hopeless." I said and that door too opened slowly.  
  
Hopeless.that's the password.hopeless.but why is the password hopeless.  
  
I shook my head and kept saying it over and over again to every door I came too.  
  
Hopeless.what a sad demeaning word.a maddening word.a word to describe emptyiness.describing the enivitable that will happen and your inability to stop it.hopeless.describing the bleakness of it all.the end of a rope.the failure.maybe I too am doomed to failure.doomed to this hopelessness.maybe.the good guys won't win this time.I mean after all.the bad guys have to win once or twice right.maybe I should just give up.maybe.  
  
~"Chihiro! Free me!"~ The memory of Kohaku's voice and the desperation it held within it while in my dreams snapped me out of my thoughts.  
  
My dreams.Kohaku.  
  
"NO! It is not hopeless! The bad guys won't win! I will save Kohaku!" I screamed. The knowledge now of why the password was what it was came to me suddenly with such clarity it felt like I had just awoken from a dream. She had wanted the intruders, if they could even figure out the password, to feel lost and hopeless. They would never reach the end of the many doors. They would all give up. It was like being brainwashed. I won't.I refuse to let a word, a simple word make me give up everything I've suffered so far! Everything everyone has suffered so far! I won't give up!  
  
"There is hope! I can do this! Yubaaba, I swear, I will save Kohaku, even if he is bound in a cage of iron and steel. I will succeed. I will not fall for your little games." I straightened my bad and with a more fierce determination than I had possessed earlier I walked on. Though I said 'hopeless' repeatedly, I would not let the words from my lips seep into my brain and drown me in despair.  
  
And finally, at last, I said it once more, and when the door swung open, I was greeted by the empty office room that was Yubaaba's. I stepped in and the door shut behind me. Looking around, it looked exactly like my dream. I looked around but saw nothing unusually. Nothing unordinary. Nothing new or unfamiliar to this room. It looked to be the same.  
  
Everything is so different.and yet it is the same. it's odd.in the human world everything changes.but not in the Spirit World.  
  
I looked around but could not find a trace of Kohaku.  
  
I wonder.he isn't here.but I was sure.where could he be.maybe.he isn't here after all.but the rumors.my dreams.my dreams.maybe.there is something.  
  
I thought closing my eyes.  
  
Something familiar.something I need to know.or get.something I saw.something out of place that wasn't here before.  
  
And then it hit me. I quickly opened my eyes and strode over to Yubaaba's desk. I shifted papers, pushing stacks, rearranging things, my eyes were searching, searching for that one thing, that one thing that very well may save Kohaku. Not finding the thing I was looking for, I found myself in the middle of the room staring at the places I had looked.  
  
The hair on my neck began to prickle. I could sense someone s eyes boring into my back. Someone I did not wish to meet. Especially not here, and Especially not now.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who's not dead yet." Came a cold emotionless voice. I slowly turned around and looked into the eyes that had been glaring at me. There he stood, like a dead thing. His skin pale like bleached bone, with a sickly tallow color added to it. His hair was unkept to an extent, though shiny and looked as silky as it had before. His black over shirt and black pants hung loosly as usual. His white under shirt a gray color. His sash, a pale, pale sickly yellow. Before me stood the empty soulless corpse Haku. I swallowed hard. My heart beating rapidly and pounding mercilessly against my chest. I was hot and cold at the same time. My mind telling me to run but not moving. Now what is going to happen?  
  
"It's amazing really. How a puney selfish, smelly, worthless, idiotic human such as yourself, made it this far. I would have thought you dead by now. With the cut upon your hand, which now mercilessly bleeds, though slowly, in your stomach. How could something as weak as you make it this far. Live this long. Surely you must have had help." His touching speech made my anger flare, though I still could not move. It was as if he kept me there by a force unseen to me. And that made me even angrier. He stepped towards me. Eventually his stride carried him all the way to but mere inches from my face. I did not flinch. Nor did I utter a word. He would not have that satisfaction to see my fear. He still showed no emotion. I looked into the pitfall depths of his eyes. They were eyes you could get lost in. Eye's you wouldn't want to get lost in, for you would be lost forever. Your soul too, would be lost as was his. They held nothing. Not even pain, and for me, that was the scariest of all. Then he smirked. I gasped at his new found emotion that this demon seemed to poses. Then his face scrunched up in bitter pleasure. So he did have emotion. Just like Haku. It's just like his opposite. What Haku could have became, but didn't.  
  
"What are you and what have you done with Kohaku." I muttered with venom.  
  
"Tut, tut. Such a curiouse worthless brat." He began circling me, distaste written across his face. It was scary, how his face could hold emotion and yet his eyes did not. They might as well not even be there. Then he stopped right in front of me again. Then he lunged at me.  
  
"So tell me little girl, just how did you survive. Who could have helped? Hmmm?" I was gasping for air. His hand was wrapped around my neck and I struggled against his grasp.  
  
"I'll. Never. Tell." I said. He pulled me closer to his face.  
  
"You will tell me." I spat right on him. He threw me against the desk. I heard the cracking and the splintering of wood beneath me. Papers fell all over the place.  
  
"Ma ma?" Came a voice from the other room. I looked up as I felt big shaking. Out from behind the curtains came an oversized baby, larger than a human being.  
  
"Bou!" I said,, for one moment excited and not looking at Haku. Bou looked at me and I could see the puzzlement on his face.  
  
"Bou! It's me Chihiro! Sen! Remember!" I said. He looked at me in with joy that his friend had come back maybe to play with him this time even and realization of who this was and her situation . He turned to Haku who was standing in the middle of the room. Then my smile disappeared and worry over crowded my thoughts.  
  
"You hurt my friend Sen. I'm gonna tell mommy! I'll cry if you don't leave her alone!" Said Bou.  
  
"Bou! What are you doing! You should get of here while you still can! You have to hurry!" I cast a nervous glance at Haku.  
  
"Zay ana haro hiay Zi yan ney!" Said Haku said and Bou froze in his place. It didn't look as if he was breathing. I was so angry that all I wanted to do was hurt the thing that had caused this.  
  
I looked up at him, only to see him changing. Changing into the hideous form of his black scared dragon. Now I could feel the fear crawl and slithering through my stomache.  
  
How can I fight a dragon.how can I stand a chance.I blew it.I should have done this sooner.now what am I going to do.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small almost unnoticeable blue/green light shining underneath a bunch of papers. I quickly removed them and saw the little box that was in my dream. It was beautiful. It looked like power and kindness shining brightly, wanting to be found. I grabbed and quickly got up and ran. I went to grab the door handle but the doors flew open. There at the end of the long corridor was Yubaaba. I looked behind me. The black and red scared, horrifying dragon was right behind me. I looked around frantically. There's no one to help me. No escape to be found. I'm trapped between two deadly foes, and there is nothing I can do about it. I'm trapped.and alone.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Well, it may not be as good as the last chapter or as long, but it's interesting, and it has a lot of suspense in it. Now wouldn't you peoples agree?  
Oh, and Thank You to all who reviewed my story right. Thanx to you all, I haven't quite posting up or writing this story, because I have a purpose in posting these chapters up.because I knows you peoples like them so much! So Thanx again I really appreciate it! ( ((((((((( 


	21. The Battle Begins

Disclaimers Notice: Bob said he owned Spirited Away, your Lawyers sued him. Moral of the story, I don't own Spirited Away, so you no sue me.  
  
Authors Beginning Note:. Look, everyone I am soo sorry that this is being posted up so late. Like I said in my Authors note in my newly updated chapter for my other story, my computer went on the fritz and the only way to fix it was to revert the hardrive, and in doing so I lost a few chapters that I had written (yah, I'm bummed about it) so, now I had to re-write this chapter and a few others. I hope you enjoy it though.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
So The Battle Begins  
  
~*~Previously~*~  
  
There at the end of the long corridor was Yubaaba. I looked behind me. The black and red scared, horrifying dragon was right behind me. I looked around frantically. There's no one to help me. No escape to be found. I'm trapped between two deadly foes, and there is nothing I can do about it. I'm trapped.and alone.  
  
~*~Present~*~  
  
I could fell my heart beat so hard, it almost hurt. I looked straight at Yubaaba. I could se her arm raise and a flame starting to make it's way to me.  
  
No.it can't end this way.I have to do something.but what.Oh Kohaku.I'm sorry.but.I don't think I can save you now.  
  
I closed my eyes waiting to be engulfed in flames I felt hat brush my face. I heard a loud howl of anger. A smell of burning rot, sewage, and scorched hair reached my nose. I whipped around to see the black dragon on fire. He was whipping and thrashing in pain. I turned back.  
  
"Granny?"  
  
"Chihiro, you must hurry." She said urgently I ran towards her with all my strength. As I got closer I saw that it was indeed granny and not Yubaaba. I tripped and quickly got u afraid of what those few precious seconds of falling would cost. I looked over my shoulder. He was about to charge.  
  
"We have to hurry. He's coming and I don't know how to shut the doors." Said granny fear in her voice. I looked at the doors and without even thinking I let one word escape my mouth.  
  
"Hopeless." I said silently and all of the doors slammed. Granny grasped my wrist and she began running but soon enough she was a few feet off of the ground. My arm hurt as she ragged me a few feet off of the ground too. We were flying so fast all I could make out were blurrs of things, until we came to a crowd. She topped and without letting go of my wrist she began to elbow people and shoving them out of her way. Then came the shattering sound of wood, and a loud howl of the dark dragon in fury. This only served to make or pace hasten.  
  
The first dark corner we came to, granny shoved me into it.  
  
"Chihiro, you must stay here."  
  
"But, is it safe?"  
  
"In Times like these, nowhere is safe anymore. Yubaaba's anger has reached it's peak, and she will do unspeakable evil things. You must somehow save Kohaku, maybe somehow he will be able to save us."  
  
"But Granny."  
  
"No Chihiro, you stay here for the time being. I must go before."  
  
"Before what sister." I looked past Granny's shoulder and could see Yubaaba in the air abve everyone. Granny turned around. Yubaaba smirked and sent a fireball hurling towards us. Granny didn't move, knowing full well that if she did, I would get hit by the flame.  
  
"Granny!" I screamed, I could feel tears prick my eyes. She left the corner and rose into the air meeting her sister.  
  
"The child is mine. She is under my contract." Yubaaba said.  
  
"She is free. Under contract or not. She does not belong to you." Granny said. Soon fireballs were flying everywhere as Granny and Yubaaba began to fling flames at each other, each dodging one an?????????????????  
????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????ing.  
  
"Granny!" I yelled. Tears were running down my eyes. She can't get hurt. She has to win.  
  
"Run Chihiro."  
  
"What about you Granny?"  
  
"I'll be fine. You bust go."  
  
"But."  
  
"Now!" She said sparing me a glance, though that was a huge mistake. One of Yubaaba's hit her and she began descending. Before she could hit the ground, she made an amazing swoop up and began fighting again. That was all I saw as I began running. I began shoving and pushing people out of my way, my hand clutching the small little box for dear life. My face hot with tears. I bumped into someone and fell. I looked up and saw dark, empty eyes. It was the one person I did not feel like running into at the moment. There stood Haku in all of his darkness in human form.  
  
"What I want to know ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????ù?ë?ó?ó?ó?ó?ó?é????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???? ??urely you must have had help." He said. He smirked and I gasped at his new found emotion. After my surprise, I could feel anger begin to seep into my veins.  
  
"You cruel hearted bastard. What have you done to Kohaku."  
  
"Why worry. You'll be dead anyways."  
  
"I'd like to see you try. I will save him." He threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"You can try little wench, but he is nearly at his end. I have nearly devoured his soul. There won't be any chance for you to save him. Either you will be dead, or he will." He brought my face close to his. I could smell his breath, which reaked of death.  
  
"But first, maybe I shall take something, something of great value. One thing your Kohaku realy wants, and I know you do too." He said and his lips began to descend upon mine. Thinking fast, I punched him with my other arm. He dropped me and I landed with a hard thud onto the ground, and the little box fell out of my grasp. Haku glared at me as I quickly grabbed the little box and got up. I pushed through people and my heart seized as I heard another frightful below. Looking back I could see that Haku had once again turned into a black dragon. Spirits were screaming and running everywhere. There was no order, but not caring, I ran until I came to the bridge. I looked in front of me and there were even more Spirits. I looked behind me. Thee was the black dragon.  
  
If I run, they'll all get hurt.but I can't go towards him.I have to get this little box away from here.some how it's keyed to Kohaku's freedom.  
  
My mind made up, I jumped just as he began to charge.  
  
I could feel the air rushing past me, but time seemed to slow all together. I closed my eyes. I could almost hear a roar of anguish from the dragon, but I can't be sure.  
  
Oh no, I'm see through.here eat this.filthy human.don't worry Chihiro, daddy has credit cards and cash.mmm, Chihiro you have to come try this.I'm here to help you.here eat this.don't you know how to say thank you, or a yes ma'am or something.your name is the Kohaku River.free me Chihiro.Sen, I want Sen now.If you make Sen cry, I won't like you no more.Do you know why he started working for my sister.that's Zeniiba's gold seal.Don't look back.With the wind and water with in thee, unbind her.never come here without me.I'll see you again someday.You promise.I promise.Don't cling like that Chihiro.It's not old, just fake.here, it will protect you.Chihiro, that's my name isn't it.I've known you since you were little.you rotten little brat.she's my granddaughter.play with me, or else I'll.maybe I should turn you into a little piglet.you dope.I want to work.Sen.my name is Chihiro isn't it.I've tried all I can to remember my name.someday, I'm getting on that train.Rin.You got the big tub.that's frogs work.Yubaaba, Sen is here.  
  
"Granny I tried to go someplace safe." I said softly to myself. memories flooded my mind, they seemed like water just running past. Like a stream that trickles over rocks.  
  
In times like these.nowhere is safe. I don't know where you get your gossip, but it's completely off. The truth of the matter is the poor water spirit's soul was captured. The thing that walks around is his body, which was stolen by the imp spirit, the very one that stole his soul. I think he is just plain evil. .no Chihiro, you stay here for the time being. I must go before. I have nearly devoured his soul. But first, maybe I shall take something, something of great value.don't get into trouble though .One thing your Kohaku realy wants.I'll see you again someday.Promise. and I know you do too .promise.What I meant was to eve's drop.Yubaaba's wrath has reached it's peak. Maybe you can hear something that might help.I don't think that he was ever good. Excuse me miss, but would like anything.  
  
"No! Chihiro!" I heard my name being yelled. My eyes snapped open, and the site that greeted me was Rin, riding a dragon fly, with another dragonfly right behind it. Her face was contorted in worry, fear, sadness, and hope. They were flying down in hopes to break my fall.  
  
Chihiro.you have to exist.free me.  
  
Came the echoing memory of my dreams, and suddenly I was filled with renewed energy.  
  
"No! I have to live! I have to save Kohaku!" I screamed and suddenly my desent slowed. I was in a purple orb. I slowly came to the ground. My feet lightly touched the train tracks. As soon as all of my weight was steadied onto solid ground the purple bubble burst into a light mist. I looked up at Rin as she pulled up slightly. The two dragon fly spirits landed a few feet from me. I got a good look of the three. The dragon fly that Rin was riding was Nagoyaka. I looked at Rin and saw her wearing tight black pants, and a loose tunic. At her side she carried a sword. Her eyes were fierce and determined, signs of relief and kindness showed through though. She looked like a warrior. It seemed to fit her, in some odd way, I guess it's because she's always showed to have a rebellious spirit in her. Next to her was the dragon fly Nushi. The two sword sheathes that were on his back were gone. Instead he held a single double bladed sword.  
  
"Rin, what are you doing here?" I asked. Rin jumped off and rushed to me, giving me a big hug.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again. You can be such a dope!" She said. I smiled lightly.  
  
"I won't." I looked up as I noticed the incessant buzzing I had been hearing. The sky was filld with millions of Dragon flys. Of sky spirits. I heard another tremedous roar and looked on the bridge where the black dragon was fighting sky spirits, a sword was stuck in his chest, but didn't seem to bother him, but there was a thick black liquid streaming down from the wound.  
  
"Rin, what's going on?"  
  
"A war has been started. The black dragon was about to fly down after you jumped, but Nushi stuck him with one of his swords. Now you must get on his back and get as far away from here as possible.  
  
"But Rin, I must help."  
  
"No. You are not going to get in involved. This is our fight. Nushi will bring you someplace safe." She said, her eyes blazed. Her mind was made up and there was no arguing with her. She turned to Nushi.  
  
"I want you to get her as far away as possible." Rin quickly got on Nagoyaka. They quickly rose into the air and disappeared among all of the fighting Sky Spirits. I sighed.  
  
Is this it then.I just.leave.  
  
"I got on Nushi's back and soon we were in the air too, only we were going the opposite way that Rin and Nagoyaka had gone. Soon the screemes began fading.the war cries disappearing.and the roares became muffled.I looked ahead. The sun was beginning to rise.  
  
~Memories~  
  
someplace safe.I want you to get her as far away as possible.this is our fight. I must help.you are not going to get in involved. I want you to get her as far away as possible. I must help.A war has been started.she will do unspeakable evil. Nushi will bring you someplace safe.Yubaaba's wrath has reached its peak.you are not to get involved.the black dragon was about to.Nushi will bring you someplace safe. In times like these.nowhere is safe.  
  
*Thought*  
  
But.There is nowhere safe now.not in Kamikakushi.  
  
~Memory~  
  
.This is our fight.  
  
*Thought*  
  
.didn't I reawaken this battle that started so long ago .hasn't it become mine.  
  
~Memory~  
  
.you are not to get invovlved.  
  
*Thought*  
  
.and weather Rin likes it or not.I am involved.I was involved from the moment I stepped into Kamikakushi.  
  
"Nushi! You must stop! Turn around, we have to go back!" I yelled.  
  
"Commander Rin has ordered me to take you as far away as possible."  
  
"Than this shall be as far away as possible that you'll be able to take me. You cannot keep me strapped to your back. I will jump off if I must. You cannot keep going like this. I can feel it. You want to fight. You want to avenge your people. I have to save Kohaku. In truth, this is as far as our hearts will allow us to go, and still be in one piece. We have to go back." I said. I waited for a moment, he still hasn't changed his course. Maybe I should jump off. I looked past his wings and down at the ground, which was miles down. Then slowly, but surely I could feel our direction change course.  
  
"For one as young as you, you are wise. You speak the truth. We will go back." Was all he said. I smiled.  
  
We were going back, back to where we belong. In the fight that needs us, in a war that could very well claim our lives, in a battle that could end all battle, into a small brawl that started long ago, but I awoke, into an affray that I was meant to be apart of, so that I may help to save Kohaku, and possibly all of Spirit World.  
  
Maybe for once, there was a reason for a human coming to Kamikakushi, other than to be turned into a pig and used as food.  
  
Authors Ending Note: know this chapter may have gone by fast, but I'm sorry. The original chapter to this was better, but I suppose there is no use crying over spilled milk (Yuk! I hate milk, I won't drink it.let alone cry over it!) But anyways. The excitement is just beginning so I hope all of you will keep reading and find out how this all ends! 


	22. A War To Reckon With

Disclaimers Notice: A friend once told me that if I truely believe, someday all of my dreams will come true, obviously, today is not that day.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: A war is being reborn, with more fury than before, now, it is up to Chihiro to do something about it, weather it be a solution to stop it, or to help the right side. If this keeps on, the human world too, will be affected, and not in a positive way. The balance of both worlds; Kamikakushi and the human world; lay on the shoulders of a young human girl and all the strength she can muster, but will it be enough?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20  
  
So The Battle Begins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Previously~*~  
  
We were going back, back to where we belong. In the fight that needs us, in a war that could very well claim our lives, in a battle that could end all battles, into a small brawl that started long ago, but I awoke, into an affray that I was meant to be apart of, so that I may help to save Kohaku, and possibly all of Spirit World. Maybe for once, there was a reason for a human coming to Kamikakushi.  
  
~*~Present~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The war cries were deafening, as were the shouts of pain and agony. Haku was now in his more human form, battling all that came his way.and winning. It seems that being in his dragon form meant being a bigger target. Rin.I haven't been able to find her. Not in all of this mess.  
  
The alliances are so messed up it seems. Some of the Sky Spirits have turned on us, some of the workers are on our side. Nushi has already killed 18 of his own, and we've barely been here for a full hour. I've seen hundreds of spirits I've known, passed by, or at least glanced at, suddenly become ash.or turn into nothingness. I guess that's what happens. They are already dead, where is there to go after Kamikakushi?  
  
"Die!" said someone behind me, I turned around and closed my eyes, as I swung a sword that Nushi had been given to me, after he had struck down it's previous owner. I felt it go through. It was like cutting into water. My eyes opened and I could barely see through all of the tears.  
  
"Kohaku, I don't know how much more I can take. It's so hard. I'll try, I'll try for you, but I don't know how much longer until I fail." I whispered. The little blue box I had secured in my shirt glowed a soft blue/green. I took it out to look at it. It felt warm in my hands. I could feel strength in it.  
  
"No!" I screamed as it was knocked from my hands. I went to pick it up, but I felt something ram into my gut.  
  
"Looking for this? I think I'll keep it." I looked up. It was Eressa.  
  
"Eressa give that back." I said dangerously. I have to get it back!  
  
"Tsk, tsk, little Jin. What am I going to do with you?" She said coyly. I stood up. My sword had been knocked a long way off, so instead I picked up the closest thing to me that could be used to defend me or hurt her if it came to that.  
  
"A ladle? Now I'm really scared." She said tauntingly. I wacked her on the head with it before she could do anything about it. She landed with a thud onto the ground. The box fell from her hand somewhere with a small clink. Her form stayed.  
  
I'm glad.I didn't want to kill her.just make her stop.Now to find the little box.  
  
I looked around for the little box that she dropped.  
  
"Oh no!" I cried out as I lifted it. It was broken open.and inside of it was a small blue crystal pendant that hung from a string. Inside of it was a small green orb. I looked at the little box in my hand. All of the little gems had turned black and dulled over.  
  
"Your trapped in the necklace? But now what? What am I supposed to do Kohaku? Now that I finally found the cage you were locked din, how do I free you?"  
  
"Chihiro!" Rang a familiar voice in the crowd. Without thinking I put the necklace on and put the box back into my shirt.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Chihiro! What are you doing here? Are you o.k." Yelled Rin sparing me a glance as she swung her sword in an arc to try and hit her foe, but it was blocked. I looked down at my hand.  
  
Well.it knocked out Ereesa.this shouldn't be any worse.  
  
I walked closer to where Rin was fighting and.  
  
WHAM! I hit the Spirit Rin had been fighting. At first he looked like he was about to fight some more, but then suddenly collapsed to the ground. I looked up at a hocked Rin. Her cheek had a deep cut on it, and was oozing out blood. Her one arm too sported a deep gash, but she seamed not to notice it. Her clothes were soaked in sweat and was cut in a lot of places.  
  
"Chihiro! You're not supposed to be here!" Rin said, she was furious.  
  
"Rin, this is just as much my fight as yours. Though you have stayed here longer, doesn't mean I don't belong here any less. This is my fight and I plan on helping you win." I said a determined part of me voiced. I'm cared yes, Haku and Yubaaba are evil and deadly yes, but the good will win in the end. No matter how hopeless. It just comes down to the sad thought of how many of the good will come out in the end to claim victory. Rin's eyes bore into mine. Her breaths came out in ragged pants. I could tell she was tired, but not any where near to the point of quiting. Then she smiled and gave me a hug.  
  
"You can be such a dope. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, then she eyed the ladle that I held in my hand.  
  
"That isn't going to o you much good when you have to fight someone who has an actual weapon. Ummm." She looked around her. A serpent like spirit started to charge after her holding an Iron rod. Before I could tell much of what was happening, she swung around and hit the serpent with her sword, slicing it in two. It fell to the ground in ashes and it's weapon clanged loudly to the ground.  
  
"Here. It won't necessarily kill anyone, which I don't think you want to do anyways. It will help you to protect your self. It should be sufficient enough." She said picking up the cold Iron bar and handing it to me. As I reached to grab it there was a loud.  
  
Crash! Wood splinters flew everywhere, Rin threw me to the ground. I covered my head with my hands, and she did the same as she layed next to me. Wood pieces fell everywhere. My heart beat wildly as one landed a meer few inches from me, and it wasn't a small 2x4 either.  
  
Rin jumped to her feet pulling me with her. We both looked up to see the cause of the bath hose roof to fly apart and saw Granny and Yubaaba flying through the air. Now they were hurling different kinds of magical appearances at each other. Earlier they both looked to be evenly matched. Now they didn't. Granny looked like she was loosing.  
  
"Take this, my loving sister!" Yubaaba yelled with venom and thousands of icecicles appeared before Yubaaba and were flying to Granny.  
  
"Granny!" I screamed. I felt my boy hurling itself forward so that I could be nearer to her. She has to stop them from hitting her! She might die! Idon't know how much more she can take!  
  
"No Chihiro!" Rin said grabbing me by the wrist. Granny was struck full force. She then fell hard against the ground.  
  
"No! Granny! You have to get up! Granny!" Yubaaba's harsh evil laughter rang out. I got loose from Rin's grasp an ran to Granny.  
  
"No.no..granny, you have to get up.you must.Granny." I kneeled besides her. She's hurt badly. Her dress was scorched and torn. Her hair was a mess, compared to its usual nice and neat bun. She was covered in blood splatters.  
  
"Chi.Chihi.Chihiro? Is that.you?" She asked her eyes opening slightly, but were unfocused.  
  
"Granny. You have to get up."  
  
"Have.you found.a way to save.Kohaku."  
  
"No, but the little box, it broke, and inside of it was a little blue crystal. Granny, I think he's trapped in the crystal." Her eyes closed.  
  
"Granny, Granny! You have to wake up!" I said desperately. I shook her shoulder.  
  
"Break it." She said softly.  
  
"Break it? But what I hurt Kohaku, or worse. Isn't there some other way? I mean."  
  
"You must.break it." She said.  
  
"If your sure..than I'll break it." I said standing up. I took of the little shining crystal and held it in my palm.  
  
Don't worry Kohaku.I'll break it.then you can be free again.hopefully then.everything will be set right.and you will truely be free.  
  
I set it on the ground. I held the Iron bar in my hand that I had completely forgotten. I raised it high above my head ready to strike it.  
  
"You little brat wouldn't dare." Yubaaba said. I looked up into the sky where she was, and saw Rin raised helplessly in the air, with a knife held at her throat by an invisible hand.  
  
"If you break it, the girl dies, and we both know how precious she is to you. Now hand me that necklace, before I slit her throat open.  
  
Rin.oh no.now what am I going to do.I can't just break it and let Yubaaba kill her.but I can't give Yubaaba Kohaku either.but what choice than do I have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Ending Note: Yes, I do know that I am evil. I have a theory.all writers are evil, because they pull stunts such as these all of the time, so then it's not a matter of weather or not the author is evil.it's how evil he/she is. Well to know if I am a wicked ten or a simple evil 1, I guess you'll have to read my next chapter to find out hat happens. After all, things are winding down fast, and you wouldn't want to miss a single second of it! 


	23. The Decision Has to Be Made

Disclaimers Notice: The quote of the day is that sleep is completely under rated. What does this have to do with me not owning Spirited Away? Absolutely nothing, I try to avoid the subject as much as possible.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Chihiro is in the middle of a war, and is being forced to make a decision that could alter the fate of everyone in the human world and Kamikakushi, for the better.or for worse. How is one young women supposed to decide what is right. How is Chihiro supposed to choose between two dear friends that both have an equal place in her heart?  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The Decision has to be made  
  
~*~Previously~*~  
  
"You little brat wouldn't dare." Yubaaba said. I looked up into the sky where she was, and saw Rin raised helplessly in the air, with a knife held at her throat by an invisible hand.  
  
"If you break it, the girl dies, and we both know how precious she is to you. Now hand me that necklace, before I slit her throat open.  
  
Rin.oh no.now what am I going to do.I can't just break it and let Yubaaba kill her.but I can't give Yubaaba Kohaku either.but what choice than do I have.  
  
~*~Present~*~  
  
My decision has to be made soon.or else.I'm afraid of what Yubaaba will do if she looses patience.it's never good.but what.should.I.do.  
  
"You rotten little brat, if you don't hurry up, I think I'll just kill Rin and take the jewel from you anyways." Yubaaba said with a glint of malice in her eyes. Her laughter echoed through out the battle field that the place had become, but non stopped their yelling, their war cries, or their fighting to hear it. I could feel my fingers clench over the iron bar as fury welled up inside of me.  
  
"If you do, than I will break it faster than you could kill me." I said with such conviction, my body shook. Her laughter stopped short as she looked at me. I looked over at Rin and saw a small line of blood drip down her neck.  
  
"Your time runs short, which will it be? I.." Her voice was cut off with a shrill screech ran through her mouth instead of the dark words she had been planning to say. Her concentration was lost. Rin began to fall.  
  
"No! Rin!" I screamed as I took a step forward to run, but stopped when I saw a blur of metallic silver skin through the air with sharp precision and in no time, Nigiyako was at my side and set Rin down at my side. I looked up at Yubaaba and saw a sword through her shoulder.  
  
"You shall not hurt Mistress Rin." Came the familiar but angry voices that belonged to Nagoyaka and Nushi. Soon both Sky spirits were at my other side. Yubaaba looked furious. Then a small smile crept to her face and she withdrew the blade that Nushi had thrown. Not a single drop of blood fell, and if it weren't for the cut in the cloth that the sword had torn through, I would not have believed that it had ever gone through her shoulder as it had.  
  
"Break it now Chihiro." Rin whispered. Her hand slipped into mine as a sign of encouragement. I nodded. She let go as I took the Iron bar in both my hands and raised it to the sky.  
  
"My patience has worn out you little whelp of a girl. Now you shall die!" Yubaaba yelled, she threw the sword with precision. I ignored her words, and just as I hit the stone that shattered to thousands of pieces, I felt something sharp pass and eventually lodge into my chest.  
  
What.what happened.it's the sword.but.but.now what.how.I mena.  
  
I look up at Yubaaba. She smiles. I could see the evil laughter swell within her body and slowly bubble over. I fell to my knees and could feel water cover my shoulder as Rin cried. She held me in her arms.  
  
"Kohaku.you're free now." I whispered as I saw a boy, only but a head higher than me, a lean masculine body, with dark green hair and his back to me. I could see him flex his hands, as if he couldn't believe what he saw. Something was wrong though.he wasn't all there. Not quite. He looked.almost transparent.  
  
But, that's not right.maybe.I'm just imagining it.  
  
I inhaled deeply and felt warm liquid rise and begin to flow down my chin. It hurt to breath. Kohaku quickly turned and I saw pain cry out through is lush emerald eyes.  
  
"Chihiro! No.it.no!" He cried. He was at my side in an instant. I felt him touch the warm liquid that I had been shaping my face and flowing down my neck. I saw crimson red syrup on his fingers as he withdrew them.  
  
"Kohaku.I'm so glad.after all.of this.I was able to keep my promise.I was able.to free you." I said. I could feel more blood rise in my chest. It felt like acid. I lifted my hand up in the air.  
  
I need to touch him.I want.I want to make sure he's alive.I want to make sure.that he's o.k. .I need.to know.I need to know.if I kept my promise.or if.it's just a ad illusion.  
  
Kohaku grabbed my hand in his before my strength failed me. He was there. I could feel his warm skin touching mine. I could feel his blood run through his hand. He laced his fingers in mine and with his other hand he brushed away the hair that clung to my face. Locks of his dark moss green hair feel into his face but he didn't brush them away. Nor did he bother brushing away the clear liquid that fell down his cheek.  
  
"Kohaku.what's wrong.didn't..didn't I do everything right.I tried.I really did.did I do.some.something wrong?" I asked sadly.  
  
What did I do.I thought I did everything right.I couldn't have done anything wrong.I just couldn't have.what did I do.maybe it was something.I didn't do.  
  
"My dear Chihiro. You did nothing wrong. You were grand. You were brave. I couldn't have one it as well as you." He began to say more.  
  
"Kohaku?" I whispered.  
  
Why is everything going black.Kohaku.I can't.I don't understand what your saying.it's all slurred.Kohaku.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Ok, I know what you're all thinking.Chihiro died, so now this chapter sux, how low can you get? Well, rest assured peoples, I can guarantee that if you read my next chapter you will be so overwhelmed with joy, you'll all gladly forgive me. So please keep reading!  
  
P.S. I'm hopping to post my next chapter this Wednesday, but don't hold me to that fully, and sorry if I don't! 


	24. To Fill the Void of Darkness

Disclaimers Notice: The quote of the day is that sleep is completely under rated. What does this have to do with me not owning Spirited Away? Absolutely nothing, I try to avoid the subject as much as possible.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Chihiro is in the middle of a war, and is being forced to make a decision that could alter the fate of everyone in the human world and Kamikakushi, for the better.or for worse. How is one young women supposed to decide what is right. How is Chihiro supposed to choose between two dear friends that both have an equal place in her heart?  
  
Chapter 22  
  
To Fill The Void of Darkness  
  
~*~Previously~*~  
  
Why is everything going black.Kohaku.I can't.I don't understand what your saying.it's all slurred.Kohaku.  
  
~*~Present~*~  
  
"Hello! Is anybody here? Please, I'm lost! Can anybody hear me? Hello!" I yelled into the darkness. Not even an echo.  
  
Where am I.the last thing I remember.was the sword.in my stomach.and Kohaku.but then.am I dead.am I really.dead.if I'm dead.than where am I.I think maybe.wait.I think.So.I think.therefore I am.if I am.I am NOT dead.but then.where am I.and what's happened. what's happening.what do I do.now.  
  
I look down at my hands.  
  
"Oh no! I'm see through! But why? How! Maybe, this is where the spirits in Kamikakushi go, when they are 'killed'. Maybe, I am dead, only in a different way, but that doesn't make sense, does it?"  
  
I quickly spin around as I hear sounds of metal.  
  
"Hello?" I call out questioningly. Then I let out a gasp as light seemed to light up one particular part of the black void that I'm in. Like on stage, in a theatre.  
  
"Kohaku!" I scream. I see him and the black Haku. They are fighting and it looks as if they have been or a while. Even from this distance I can see the emptiness within Haku's eyes, and the glistening drops of sweat roll off and fall from Kohaku's glistening hair. Haku uses a metal sword that radiates a black and green aura that makes me shudder. Kohaku also wields a sword; only his radiates a bright green that reminds me of fields and fields of lush green grass. Their swords meet with a metallic ring, They press each others weight against their opponent and seeing failure in that maneuver, they push each other off and land ten feet from their breaking point. They look completely evenly matched.  
  
"Kohaku." I find myself whisper. He slowly looks at me, one eye on Haku. He sees me and his whole head turns and our eyes lock. I can see the surprise written all over on his face.  
  
"I see we have a little visitor, this should prove to make things more interesting." Haku said, I looked up at him. He licked the very edge of his blade.  
  
"Don't even dare harm her." Kohaku said. I looked at him. His sword raised, his body poised, he's ready for the next thing that may come. And I fear. I fear that my being here has endangered him farther. But most of all, I fear that though he is strong, it may not be good enough.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I don't plan on killing the precious little mouse. Oh no, I have plans for her for she has a power that by far surpasses mine, an with that, I will be free to destroy all that pleases me." I felt a shiver go up my spine.  
  
Power.but I'm human.I have no special talents.I have no magic.I have no power.what does he mean.and what plans.oh my head.all of this thinking.it hurts so much.Kohaku.you have to win.you just have to.  
  
"You will die." Kohaku said in a menacing voice that rolled like the waves of a strong tide. He lunged at Haku. Haku only smirked and looked at me. He lifted a blade, longer than a knife and dagger, but shorter than a sword, and all I could see was it come closer. It was going to hit me, and there's nothing I can do. I could try and run, but I would not be fast enough. Time stopped all together. One breath seemed to take an eternity.  
  
"Chihiro! NO!" I felt my arms rise to shield my face, though I know that it will do little good. The point is not even a foot from me when it falls to the floor with a loud clatter. I pull my arms down and se myself in a sea green colored barrier. I look up at Kohaku. I can feel Haku's empty laughter vibrating. He has on hand on his word raised above his head; Kohaku has both hands on his blade, pushing against Haku's. A black light is emitted from Haku's sword, like a shock wave. Kohaku is thrown back a long way, his sword thrown even farther. It clattered to the floor out of his reach. I watch as he painstakingly tries to sit up.  
  
"No. Kohaku." I try to run to him, but my wrist is caught. I look at the tallow fingers that cover my wrist and slowly, my gaze meets black void eyes. I fight down my gasp of surprise and the desire to gag.  
  
"No my pet mouse. You will give me what I want."  
  
"Wha-what is it you want." I can fell my knees tremble, but I force them to help keep me standing.  
  
"I want you. I want your power. Soon, Kohaku will be dead, and his body will fully be mine. Resistance is futile; it will only make it harder for you to accept the fact that you have become mine. All mine, to do with what I like." He said.  
  
"No! You will not have me! You can't have Kohaku's body either! It will never be yours, not even in a million years! You can try to kill him, but you won't succeed. In the end it will be you who will die. Kohaku will live! And in his own body too!" I screamed in his face. I can feel the anger and passion erupting inside of me. I can see Haku's face contort in a look of anger and his lips curl into a downward creasant by his emotions don't reach his eye, they never will, and I don't think, I could ever live looking at him with a face full of expression but oddly his eyes never portraying them. I shudder. And then I smell the smell of rotting flesh. I look own at my wrist where he has a hold of me. He jerks his hand back. I look at my wrist, It is untouched, but I can se his hand, and it is charred black. He flexes his fingers. It looks unnatural. I step back.once.twice. and then I feel myself run to Kohaku, and I was there within a heartbeat.  
  
"Kohaku. Are you all right?" I ask urgently. I help him to his feet. I look at his face, but he looks beyond me, his lips drawn tightly in a grim expression. I turn around. Haku is still holding his hand but looks up at me. I give a shudder, and feel Kohaku's warm arm rise and hold me close to him protectively. I hear a scrape of metal and instantly his sword is right back into his other hand at his side. We watch as Haku turns into a scared black and red, hideous dragon.  
  
"Kohaku, what are we going to do? Can't you turn into a dragon too?"  
  
"He looks own at me, his eye filled with grim sadness.  
  
"I can't Chihiro. I do not know how. Only the older wiser water spirits can. I was able to before; because of Yubaaba and the evil power she gave me. I am free of them now, and with that freedom, I was only given the power I came to Kamikakushi with." He says in a slow, careful, and heavy voice. I nod and turn to the enemy before us.  
  
It's amazing. Even when his eyes are red, they are still black. It's like he's a huge cookie jar. A big mass, but with nothing in it. Only cookie, jars are filled with cookies. He isn't filled.  
  
"Kohaku! That's it!" He quickly turns. His eyes searching my face as if the answer was written all over it and disappointed with it not being there.  
  
"He's empty. He is emptiness. We cannot destroy what is no there. That's why you haven't already. He needs to be filled."  
  
"But with what." He tailed off, his eyes glazed over as he was left deep in thought. I was left thinking the same thing. We both looked at each other at the same time.  
  
"I will go. This is my fight. You will stay here Chihiro." I shook my head.  
  
"This is my fight too. I won't let you do this alone."  
  
" But you could.you could die. I thought I already lost you once. I don't want to go through that again."  
  
"You won't have to, because we won't die. I won't let you go though this alone." I said firmly without leaving any room for argument. He looked at me. For a minute I thought he was going to say 'no' but I saw his shoulders slump. We were going to do it together. He kissed my forehead and we slowly turned to meet Haku. His left arm was curled tightly around my waist. His hand gripped the sword tightly.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this. Once we leave ground, there's no going back." He whispered. I could feel his warm breath against my ear.  
  
"I've never been more sure." I said nodding my head once. He tensed and we were in the air. Haku was right in front of us.  
  
Haku lunged at us, his mouth gaping wide. I felt my breath being sucked into my lungs. I felt my heart beat. I felt Kohaku's hart beat.  
  
We were swallowed by darkness.  
  
I could feel our harts. I could hear them.  
  
Thump, thump..thump, thump.  
Thump, thump.thump thump.  
  
And then, a wave of memories hit me. Purple light blinding my vision. All I can feel is pain as my thoughts seemed to be yanked from my head. The worst part is. It won't stop. All I can do is watch as my past unfurls before me.  
  
Authors Ending Note: You absolutely have to read my next chapter that I'll post. I know, a few things are a bit fuzzy and confusing, but If you have questions, I've got answers, and I'm hopping to answer them in my story, so please, feel free to ask No question is a stupid Q. You'll have to send your Q's to me through 'review' though, being as I don't have my e-mail or any other way that would other wise allow you to contact me. 


	25. The After Effects

Disclaimers Notice: snifflesniffle  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Just read it..  
  
Chapter 23  
  
The After Effects  
  
"Wha.the sun.so bright.but." My head hurting, I tried to force my eyes open. I can feel the warm caressing light of the sun on my skin and se it though my eyelids. I force my eyes open and at first all I see is blurry light but finally things came back into focus. I sit up quickly with surprise, ignoring the dizziness threatening to take me.  
  
"What am I doing here? How.but!" I said. I look around the big room I'm in. It's like a huge infirmary. I can see Spirits in beds, on the floor, in cots. It's so full!  
  
"Excuse me miss." I turned and looked at an aogaeru.  
  
"Y-yes? Where am I?"  
  
"You are at a temporary infirmary. Many Spirits were hurt in the battle so we had to set up a temporary place for those wounded. Right now, the bath house is also being used as a hospital even."  
  
"I see." I looked out across at the many spirits.  
  
"Tell me, have you seen a boy, two years older than me, green hair, green eyes, and a head taller than me?" His face was blank.  
  
"No I haven't sorry."  
  
"Then have you seen a woman, about in her twenties, long brown hair, strong, thin, um. her name is Rin."? I said drawing another blank stare from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I con not help you. There are at least eight Hospitals built here. We are only but one of them. Would you like some water?"  
  
"Yes please." I sighed. A moment later he came back with a tall cup of water and half a loaf of bread. I nodded my thanks and he hurried of to help others. I soon got up and passed by many beds, peering at any form that resemble that of a human, but I did not find any who I was looking for. I sighed.  
  
"Um.excuse me..I," said trying to get the attention of a young woman with long green hair. She did not pay attention but I grabbed her wrist gently and she turned and looked at me.  
  
~"What ever It is you want, make it quick, there are others who need me more than you seem to"~  
  
I gasped. Her voice. I can hear it in my head, but she did not move her lips.maybe she's telepathic.  
  
"I need to find my friends.and."  
  
~"Let me guess, you need help.I'm sorry, but I am too busy for this."~ She began to leave but I still held her wrist.  
  
"Please." I whispered. She turned yet once more to me. Her blue skirt swishing making the sound like water. The shells in her hair clicked. Her pearl earrings swayed. I looked into her deep blue-green eyes.  
  
~" I cannot help you, but maybe my brother can."~ She said more kindly. I followed her through a long maze of long rooms just like the one that I had been in.  
  
~"There, that is him. I leave you here."~ She turned and left. I looked at the tall man that strongly resemble her. Light blue skin, long dark sea green hair and blue eyes. He wore pants the same blue as his and a dark shimmery blue vest that left his hest and arms showing.  
  
"Um.a.excuse me.but your sister said.that well.maybe you could help me." I said a bit shaky like. This place, and all of theses injured Spirits, it irks me. It makes me nervous.  
  
~"What is it that you need help with."~ He said patiently. Just like his sister, no sound escaped his mouth but I could hear hi voice like waves crashing into my head, but it didn't hurt. I took in a shaky breath and let it out.  
  
"I am trying to find my friends. Rin, she has long brown hair tied close to the bottom, but with hair framing her face, she's strong, thin, tall, about in her mid twenties, um.about this tall (I said showing him compared to me) and." He held up his hand to my face.  
  
~"Enough. I know of whom you speak of. Follow me."~ I was about to give a whoop of delight, but his stern face forbade me so instead I smiled and couldn't help but let a little skip escape from my joyous feet every once in a while. After a while's walk, we finally came to a huge door.  
  
~"You wait here"~ He said to me. He knocked on the door and opened it, letting himself in. I pressed my ear to the door to listen, but there was nothing to listen to after a moment I heard footsteps and quickly stepped back.  
  
~"Mistress Arelinita will see you."~ He said stepping out of the doorway. I nodded and stepped in.  
  
"RIN!" I squealed with joy. Rin jumped up from the desk she was at and ran too me.  
  
"Chihiro! You're o.k." She squeezed me tightly.  
  
"But, I thought I was supposed to meet someone named Arelinita." I said confuse. Rin looked at me after we pulled away from our embrace.  
  
"That's me. I am Arelinita. That's my name. My real name" She said smiling.  
  
"Oh Rin! I-I mean Arelinita, that's so wonderful!" I said.  
  
"You can call me Rin still."  
  
"No, Arelinita suites you more. It's beautiful, and yet seems strong at the same time." We smiled at each other.  
  
"Arelinita.what happened to Granny? Are they all right? And the Sky Spirits? And.Yubaaba, what happened to her? Do you know where Kohaku is?"  
  
"Shhh, Chihiro. Calm down. I will explain everything, just relax." I nodded.  
  
"Yubaaba was killed. After..after we thought you died." Arelinita began to cry, I held her in my arms and we sat on the floor. Beginning to eel cold, I looked around me and my gaze stopped at the fireplace. I got up and began to relight the fire. When the tiny flame became a satisfying blaze I sat back on my feet. Arelinita walked over and sat besides me.  
  
"After we thought you died, Kohaku became infuriated. He told me to stay with your body so I did." She started in an amazingly calm voice but I knew that she was crying on the inside from the memory of it. I held her hand in mine and allowed her to continue.  
  
"They began to fight. Eventually Kohaku won. He said a spell of sorts and a sword; a long sword that glowed a bright green appeared and slashed through Yubaaba. She started ranting on how a simple sword could not kill her, but when she pulled it out, she began bleeding. The sword dropped to the ground and Yubaaba was swallowed in fire. She turned to ash and wind blew her away. Even though she died, the Spirits were still fighting. The dark Haku was still fighting. He was winning though. He was so much stronger than everyone else. So many died at his hand Chihiro." She whispered and became silent. I squeezed her hand.  
  
"Then what happened. "? I asked quietly. For a moment all that could be heard was the wood cracking and popping in the fireplace.  
  
"Kohaku was still in the air when he called for the sword to him. He looked at me and began flying away, toward Haku. I cried out that if he would wait a moment I would help him, but he wouldn't. He told all of the Spirits to leave, most did, and some didn't. They died. Kohaku and Haku began to fight and then, they disappeared."  
  
"They disappeared!" I said amazed.  
  
"Yes, they disappeared. Just as Kohaku began to become transparent, he struck at Haku and they both disappeared. After seeing that, much of the fighting stopped, and the little bit that didn't, the sky spirits intervened and made them stop. I began to set up a place in the bathhouse along with many of the workers there, a hospital or the injured Spirits. We ended up making eight."  
  
"Who will be the head master of the bathhouse now?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes. I offered the job to Zeniiba but she wouldn't take it."  
  
"How is Zeniiba?"  
  
"Why my dear, I am just fine." We both spun around.  
  
"Granny!" I yelled jumping up. I ran to her and gave her a big hug. She began to stroke my hair as I sniffled.  
  
"Now, now dear. It's all right. I'm fine." She said. I sniffled once more and wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape.  
  
"Lets go sit down by the fire." She said and I nodded. Soon we both sat down next to Arelinita  
  
"Granny, why didn't you take the job as head master of the bath house?"  
  
"Ah Chihiro dear. That kind of job takes so much more than I can do. Besides, I would have to leave my comfortable cottage to live here. I would not be happy at all, but Arelinita on the other hand, she fits the job perfectly." She smiled. Arelinita blushed. I smiled.  
  
"Granny, tell me about the jewel. The blue gem that held Kohaku."  
  
"Ah yes. That there is a sad story, and a long one. Are you sure you want to hear it." I nodded.  
  
"Very well then. I assume that you know about the Sky Spirits and the treachery that played there?" We both nodded.  
  
"A long, very long time ago, there was a women. Her name was Satsuma. She was a kind woman. Very gentle, bright, and she had powers. Many men sought her after. Finally she chose one man, whom she thought she could love forever. They were happy at first, but then her husband began seeing another woman, one named Haruka. Satsuma became jealous and angry that her husband would deceiver her in such ways. So, she told her husband that she was going on a trip for a week and left. She went to a cave of many kinds of stones. She looked at all of them and finally settled on the blue one. All that week she cast spell upon spell on the blue stone. She had cursed it. When she had arrived back, she found Haruka with her husband in her home. Instead of becoming upset about it, she pretended that everything was fine. She waited and waited until the opportune time. One day, when Haruka went tout to collect herbs Satsuma followed her. She gave Haruka the stone, and as soon as Haruka touched it, her soul became trapped within it. In its place was a demon."  
  
"What kind of demon?" I asked.  
  
"A very strong kind. This kind feeds off of the soul of a person and normally it would take months maybe years for it to enter the body, but the curse on the stone trapped the soul, taking it out of the body, and the demon was summoned immediately in the body. The demon could then do its deeds and still feed off of the soul. That is what happened to Haruka, only in the end she died. With her death, Satsuma was over come with guilt and hid the stone in the cave. She put a spell on the cave so that none could enter. The stone would be hidden an not to be found. At least that was her intention. She soon died."  
  
"How?" Arelinita asked. Granny looked at her funny like.  
  
"No one knows. Some say Haruka's ghost killed her. Others say her husband killed her, and still even more say she killed herself."  
  
"That's awful!" I said.  
  
"Yes. It is." Granny said.  
  
"But then how did the stone come to Kamikakushi?" I asked.  
  
"Now there is a good question, but no one knows." I nodded.  
  
"So Kohaku.was being eaten by the Spirit, while he was locked away in the stone?" I asked. This is all very confusing, but in a way, it makes sense.  
  
"Yes. But you freed him. The Demon could not so freely eat his soul, and his body was trying to call back it's rightful owner, so naturally there was a battle between the two for control, who won, I do not know." She said solemnly.  
  
"Kohaku and I won." I said excitedly. She looked at me.  
  
"What do you mean you two won, you could not have been on the same plane as those two, so how can you know?"  
  
"Because I WAS there. Kohaku and I. We fought him. We defeated him." I said proudly.  
  
"Or.at least I think we did.I mean, I'm alive, shouldn't he be alive too?" There was complete silence. Granny stared at me in disbelief.  
  
"But how."  
  
"I don't know Granny, but somehow Kohaku and I are connected, and I think that's what let us fight together." I said determined to make her believe me. She began to smile.  
  
"Tell me what you saw then dear, then lets go find Kohaku if we can." I nodded. I switched my sitting position and began to tell what had happened.  
  
Authors Ending Note: O.K. I got that chapter written, and let me tell you, it wasn't that easy either. I hope I explained many of your questions, if anymore, I'll just write it in my next Authors Note. Only a few more chapters left (I think, I tend to make more chapters than I intend). It's kind of sad, then I'll have no more lawyers to fend off, no more Chihiro, No more Haku..sigh I guess I'll just have to settle or watching the movie again-LOL. Well, It's not completely done with yet! So no crying!  
  
So Where is Kohaku, and what if it isn't him they fin, but Haku, the evil guy? Then what will happen? 


	26. Where is Kohaku?

Disclaimers Notice: I once heard a wise old proverb that stated 'good things come to those who wait', well wouldn't you think something good like.oh I don't know..ownership to Spirited Away would be mine by now? I mean I have waited!  
  
Authors Beginning Note: more Questions to be answered, that is all,  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Where is Kohaku?  
  
~*~ 3 Months Later ~*~  
  
I sat gazing out the window. sigh  
  
"Kohaku, it's been three months! Where are you!"? I whisper to myself. Three months, and he was not found. We looked everywhere we could. We had people look for him even. They searched every Infirmary there was, and yet none matched the description. So where can he be?  
  
"Chihiro!" I looked over my shoulder.  
  
"Hi Arelinita." I said and gazed back out the window. Over across the vast green plains, the railroad ties, and the endless sky.  
  
"Chihiro, why do you do this to yourself? We searched for him and didn't find him. If he were going to come back he would surely have done so by now, his wounds would surely have been healed by now! Even our most injured patient was let out last week. Why don't you move on? Why won't you let yourself let go so that you can move on and be fully happy with your life here? He's DEAD! Do you hear me Chihiro! He is DEAD!" She yelled the last three sentences. I didn't flinch. She knew me too well. It's odd how she knows my thoughts so well, but when I think about it, maybe not as strange as it seems.  
  
"He will come Arelinita. You'll see. He will come." I said patiently. I turned around and looked into her tear filled eyes and watched as one escaped her eyes and slipped down her rosy cheek.  
  
"What makes you think so? Why? Chihiro why?" She whispered. I walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Because my heart tells me so. Because I believe in him. He will come. You will see." I said. She pushed me away.  
  
"Why won't you let us leave it be Chihiro! I want to grieve his death but you won't let me! Don't you think I card for him too?" I winced at that. Arelinita and I had had more than a few discussions like this, but I always cringed in guilt when she said things like this.  
  
"If you care for him so much, why won't you believe in him?" I asked softly. It was the first time I had an actual reply to give, and it hurt to say those words, but they are true. She looked at me, at first with fury and then she slid to the floor to cry. I walked over to her and knelt down.  
  
"Your right Chihiro, and I'm sorry.it's just.it's so hard!" She cried in exasperation. I wiped away her tears.  
  
"I know, but he will come, trust me." I said and she nodded. After a few moments she was fine and stood up with my help. She wiped the tears off on her new silk Kimono. It was quite pretty on her, The light pink accenting the colors in her features, and the white and lavender rose petal design on it, with a nice blue sash. She really did look quite lovely. Yes, ever since she became Head Mistress of the bathhouse she was able to wear some really nice Kimono's. She was almost required to. But more than her looks, she ran the bathhouse smoothly. If there were any doubts of her capabilities in anyone's minds, than they were quickly swept away. In fact, some say she ran it much better than even Yubaaba. She's nice and kind, but not wimpy. She does tend to loose her temper sometimes, but no harm is done. But most of all, Arelinita is happy, and I am glad. I smile at her.  
  
"What?" She said, almost worried.  
  
"It's nothing." I say shaking my head.  
  
"Well, if you're sure. I have to go and greet some important customers. Don't stay in here all day, you have work to do at one point too, remember." She said, a smile back on her face.  
  
"Yes Mistress Arelinita." I said mockingly. She stuck her tongue out at me and left. I smiled and turned back to the window. It's amazing the things that have happened. It's even more amazing that my parents allowed me to live here.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
"Chihiro! How could you.you just.left! Leaving us only a note!"  
  
"Mom.I can."  
  
"Chihiro, never again."  
  
"But dad."  
  
"No but's. You could have been killed. You of all people."  
  
"Dad, I had to! Kohaku was in danger. I told you both what happened."  
  
"That is no excuse. From now on, you are band from that world, you silly irresponsible girl!"  
  
"But dad, I have to! I have to go! If you don't let me...I'll..I'll die." I said, my anger flushed away and replaced with tears, for I knew in my heart, that it was true. Silence. Neither said a word, and Mom's tears were silently running down her face. Her hair was in a disheveled mess. I hated putting them through it, but I had to.  
  
"Is that.is that really what you want to do?" Mom asked hesitantly. I nodded.  
  
"Than, if it really your true hearts desire, than you may go back and live there to your hearts content."  
  
"But honey."  
  
"Shh, dear. It is her life, shouldn't she be able to decide her path in life? She is after all no longer our young little ten year old girl. She is already sixteen, almost old enough to marry, and old enough for such decisions." Mother gazed in fathers eyes. At last his shoulders slumped. He walked over to me and put his big strong hands on my shoulders and looked me right in the eye. Before embracing me in his strong thick arms.  
  
"Your mother is right. I am ashamed to say that I didn't see it right away. I guess you really have grown up. I guess, you must do, what you feel you must do. Just please, be happy, and don't forget us." And then he began to cry.  
  
"I promise I won't." Then Mother came and hugged me. Her wet tears drenching my shirt.  
  
~*~*~ Be a Flashback No More ~*~*~  
  
It was so hard saying goodbye to them, but I'm glad that I did come. Maybe someday I'll see them again. I doubt it. Granny said after I came back that the way was completely sealed. But maybe.there is always a chance of miracles like that.  
  
A cool breeze sweeping the grass and making the grass blow and look like rolling waves in the sea. It caressed my cheek and left as soon as it came. Sighing again I shifted my standing position.  
  
I can feel so many questions dance in the back of my head it almost hurts. Like three months ago. When the three of us, Granny, Arelinita, and I sat there in front of the fire place and I asked question upon question, but even though they never seemed to stop coming, Granny did her best to answer all of them.  
  
~*~ Be a Flashback Again ~*~  
  
"Granny, when Kohaku and I were being eaten, why is it that, all of the sudden my memories came to me. Only, your spell didn't work this time and it was worse than before. It felt like my head was being ripped open."  
  
"It was because the nothingness was eating your memories. It ate away the spell I had put on it, and of course your memories being forced to come, it hurt. So in other words, you filled him with your memories as well." I sat quietly pondering what she had just said.  
  
"It was very wise of you to have thought of filling him in like that, if not a little naïve." I smiled, and then another question crossed my mind.  
  
"Haku.he said he wanted my power. What power was he talking about? I'm only human! I have no powers. And why did his wrist get burned when he touched me there, and not before?" It was Granny's turn to think about this one. After a few moments Arelinita unexpectedly answered.  
  
"You're wrong. You are powerful Chihiro. You are kind, strong, and full of innocence and love. That is the best kind of power there is, and the strongest kind of magic. How could he understand such a thing? He was emptiness, and could not feel emotions."  
  
"Arelinita is right, and as for your other question, I can only guess that the love and emotions you felt were at a high point. He couldn't stand the touch of you and your passion that burned inside. It melted away his ugly cold nothingness. At least that is the best thing I can think of that could possibly have happened." I nodded. It made sense. I let out a sigh before asking more questions.  
  
~*~ Flashback Be Gone ~*~  
  
I sighed again.  
  
"I guess I should get back to work. I can think about things like this later." I looked down at my grumbling stomach.  
  
"I need food too, but I could have swore that I had eaten only a few hours ago." I growled again.  
  
"Al right, al right! I'll get food first, than work." I walked out of the room, that I was lucky to not have to share with anyone, since I was one of the head workers, and skipped out in search for food.  
  
Authors Ending Note: I hope this chapter finished explaining most of your questions. Otherwise, I'm just going to have to tell you in my next authors note instead of incorporating it into my story.  
I hope you like! Still more to come! 


	27. It's Him

Disclaimers Notice: Bah Humbug-What is a 'humbug' anyways?  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Well, I'm thinking this should be a good chapter so skip my note and just read it.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
It's Him  
  
Still groggy I rolled over in my bed and snuggled even more under my covers. I can hear the rain pounding on the shutters and the wind blowing.  
  
"Eeeepp!" I sat straight up as a particularly large gust of wind blew against my window and flung the shutters open, drenching the floor with rain and sending shivers all the way through me.  
  
"Please don't tell me it's going to be another one of those times I get hardly any sleep!" I said sitting up in bed. I shivered over to the window and slipped to the ground.  
  
"Oh boy. I'm going to feel that for sure." I slowly got up, now wet and walked to the window where I was met by more cold water.  
  
"It.it can't be.can it?" I gasped. I peered more closely at the lone figure wondering down in the streets. Wiping away the stray hair in my face I leaned out the window. Someone tall, wearing loose brown robes, with their head covered was walking through the rain-sopping wet. The person limped slightly in the left leg. Then that person stopped and looked up past all of the windows and stared right into my eyes.  
  
"Kohaku." I whispered. My breath was lost to me. Though I can't see his face well, I know it's him.it has to be. He turned his head and began walking again. I watched for a moment paralyzed, until my feet could move.  
  
"Arelinita! Arelinita!" I screamed as I ran through corridors and up many flights of stairs. I carried the little bauble that she had stolen long ago. Even though it was important than, it wasn't now that we got a new one. Spirits were woken at the racket I made and peeked out from behind their cozy rooms.  
  
"Arelinita! Come Quick!" I ran even faster and through the grand hallway that once held the doors with which only opened to the one word "hopeless", but no more. I ran through the head mistresses room and began pounding on a door that conjoined the office the bedroom.  
  
"Arelinita! This is a matter of great importance! Please! Come Quick!" The door flung open and I was met with a very tired this-had-better- be-important looking Arelinita.  
  
"What is it Chihiro."  
  
"It's Him! Arelinita! I saw him! It's him!"  
  
"It's who!" She said grabbing me by the shoulders, now thoroughly interested and wide-awake.  
  
"It's Kohaku!" I whispered. Somehow, my throat had constricted amidst my joy.  
  
"Kohaku? Where?"  
  
"I saw him. He's coming down the streets. He doesn't look so good." I said staring her in the eyes. I can see the pain and turmoil within her. She doesn't know whether to let her guard down and hope that it could be Kohaku and find out it's not.  
  
"Come on! We have to go meet him!" I said pulling out of her grasp, but stopped when I felt a hand on my wrist.  
  
"Huh? Arelinita, come on."  
  
"Chihiro.promise me.promise me that if this is not Kohaku.than you will finally give up." She said, her voice barely audible. I could see her body tremble with sobs.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean.if this really isn't Kohaku.you'll jut let it go.you'll give up believing the false lie that he is alive.you'll just.rest.and be free.so I can be free as well." She said, trying her hardest to be brave and not cry.  
  
"Oh Rin.I.I promise that if this isn't Kohaku.than I'll never mention him again.but it is him.I know it." I said hugging her. I usually don't use her old name, except when times call for it.and I think it calls for it. A little familiarity might help her to trust me when I say it, at least I hope.  
  
"Mistress Arelinita, there is a figure making way to the bathhouse, shall we let him in?" An aogaeru said. We pulled from each other's embrace and smiled at one another.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I shall greet him personally. Have a room prepared for him, and bandages ready." The aogaeru stared at Arelinita.  
  
"Well, let's get to it." She said.  
  
"Yes my Lady." I replied bowing and quickly was off. I grabbed Arelinita's wrist.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Yes, lets." She said and we began running down the hallways and stairs, much to impatient to walk or take the elevators. We soon arrived at the doors to greet him. He was already to the bridge. Looking close up, he looked worse than before. His brown robes were muddy, torn, and soggy, he didn't wear shoes, he grasped a wooden staff to lean on because his limp was so bad, and he looked tired but we still couldn't tell if it was Kohaku or not for sure, his brown hood covered his head, and hid his face.  
  
"Arelinita, I'm going to go meet him." I said. She gave me a worried look, much like what an older sister would give. In a way, I guess she is my older sister. Smiling I walked across the bridge, holding my bauble in the air to ward off the darkness and met him halfway there.  
  
"Kohaku?" I whispered. The hooded figure stopped. Slowly he began to look up and our gaze met.  
  
(A/n Oh, wouldn't it be just evil if I left off right here?)  
  
"Chihiro. I'm glad.your safe. I was so worried." He said through his cracked and bleeding lips.  
  
"Oh Kohaku.I.Kohaku!" He began to teeter. Running forward, I caught him in my arms. His wooden staff fell to the ground with a loud clatter. My bauble fell to the ground as well and rolled a few feet away.  
  
"Kohaku, are you o.k.? Kohaku!" He didn't answer. His breath came in ragged gasps and his eyes were firmly closed. I pulled his hood from his face and wept the loose wet strands of hair from his face as I held him.  
  
"It's him, it really is him." Arelinita said kneeling besides me, turning the bauble to make it small, putting it in her pocket, and staring in amazement at the unconscious form of Kohaku in my arms.  
  
"Arelinita, I need help carrying him, otherwise he will get pneumonia." I said. She nodded. Each one of us carried him under the arms. Passing by all of the spectators and workers, we walked in and carried him all the way to him room.  
  
"I want him thoroughly bathed, and any wounds on him tended immediately. When you are done, dress him in a pair of clean pants." Arelinita said to the workers.  
  
"Come on Chihiro."  
  
"But.Rin.Arelinita."  
  
"We have done all we can right now, you may see him after he is laid in bed and has had some peace and quiet."  
  
"But."  
  
"Chihiro.he will be fine, there is nothing more we can do to help. We would only get in the way." Standing there I kept glancing from her to Kohaku still hesitant. Arelinita sighed.  
  
"Come on Chihiro. I'll make us some hot chocolate, and we can have some of the cookies the cooks baked earlier today." I smiled.  
"O okay." I followed her to her room where the hot chocolate and cookies waited, and we both sat in front of the fireplace, talking until we both fell asleep.  
  
Authors Note: wait! There's more! There's another chapter! You don't think I'm that evil and would end it just like that would ya? Well, I guess I can understand, I mean I did have some evil cliffies strategically placed here and there.  
  
Well, I have had a couple of requests asking for a sequel, and well, I'm not sure. If I get like five reviews ya, sure I will, but it would be a while before I got it started and posted. If Any people have any ideas for the possible sequel, go ahead and send it to me! 


	28. Pleasant Conversations

Disclaimers Notice: You would think after how many chapters of saying it, that it would get really old, and you would all just give up, but no, Ah well. I..DO.not (you can ignore that last word).own Spirited Away and Co.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: At last, the chapter you peoples have been waiting for has arrived.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Pleasant Conversations  
  
I brushed aside a few loose strands in his face.  
  
"I knew you'd come Kohaku. I've missed you." I whispered setting my hand by my side. It's already been a week, he still hasn't woken up. After the first two days, I've taken charge of changing his bandages, and feeding him. Why was he hurt so badly? He looked as I he'd been slashed with a sword on his chest many times, which caused the deep wounds. At least most of the bleeding stopped yesterday. His leg was broken as well, and was set in place. Oh, it sounded so gross when the healers put it back, properly.  
  
Looking over to the window, I can see shafts of light trying to come in and warm the room. Smiling I go to stand, but feel a light, warm hand holding my wrist, keeping me from getting up.  
  
"Chihiro." Kohaku said softly. He swallowed hard and his eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Kohaku, your awake." I say smiling.  
  
"Chihiro, I was so worried, when I couldn't find you and." He said wildly and began to it up.  
  
"Shh, Kohaku. It's o.k. I'm here." I said putting a finger to his lips. He began to calm down and layed back into bed.  
  
"Chihiro.why are you still here? Why aren't you in the human world?"  
  
"Because I don't belong in the human world any more.and.because I chose to wait here for you." I whispered. Seeing the light trying that still trying to get through I tried to walk over to it once more, but Kohaku still had a firm but gentle grasp on my hand.  
  
"Please, don't leave me." He said almost boyishly. Blushing, I smiled and nodded.  
  
"I promise, I won't leave you." I said settling back down on the chair by his bedside. Soon his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became more rhythmic.  
  
"Excuse me miss Chihiro."  
  
"Yes?" I said turning to look at the woman worker in the door way.  
  
"Your food is ready and is sitting in your room." She said.  
  
"Thank you Narua." She smiled and bowed.  
  
"Um, Narua, do you think you could open the shutters please." I said as she was about to leave. She came back in and let the bright warm sun shine through.  
  
"Thank you, and one more thing Narua, if it isn't to much."  
  
"Not at all Miss Chihiro."  
  
"Would you please tell Mistress Arelinita, that Kohaku awoke a few moment ago, but that he has fallen back asleep."  
  
"Yes Miss Chihiro, it shall be done." She bowed to me once more and left. I turned once again turned my face towards the strange, and yet oh so familiar boy before me.  
  
"I was worried too, but I knew you were coming. I knew, deep inside." I whispered before feeling a great weight lift itself and my eyelids droop.  
  
"Chihiro.Chihiro.wake up." Came a voice. Slowly, forcing my eyelids open, the image of Arelinita's face came into view.  
  
"Arelinita.what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Shhh, Kohaku is still sleeping." I gazed over at his sleeping carefree face.  
  
"Come, you should eat."  
  
"But I can't leave Kohaku."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll have one of the workers watch him. You can at least leave a few moments to eat." I nodded as I slowly got up. Taking one last glance at him, I followed Arelinita through the hallways that had now become busy with all of the hustle and bustle of the night. We made our way through the crowd of customers and busy workers.  
"Hey, Jiniro, four of your hottest dumplings."  
  
"Please." I added. Arelinita playfully stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
"Yes Mistress Arelinita, yes Miss Chihiro. Coming right up." He said quickly getting to work. Jiniro is a funny Spirit of sorts. He's always reminded me of a student at school, always diligent and only too ready to help. He looks like a bunny too. It suits him to look that way and be who he is.  
  
"Here you go, four hot dumplings as you requested." Jiniro said bowing while holding a plate of dumplings before us. Arelinita quickly took the plate.  
  
"Thank you Jiniro. Wonderful as always." I said smiling at him. I could se him blushing.  
  
"It is my pleasure." And as soon as he appeared, he disappeared into the busy confines of the kitchen, vanishing among the pleasurable aromas of the deliciouse delicacies made there.  
  
"Ooo! Hot!" I said burning my finger.  
  
"Chihiro, you are such a dope. Of course it's hot. You're always so impatient." I looked up at Arelinita and grinned. Though she sounded serious, I could see her eyes glittering with mischief.  
  
Soon we came to a balcony outside.  
  
"It's really quiet, and peaceful out here at nights." I said looking up to admire the moon and the stars. One dumpling in my hand, I leaned on my elbows and looked out at the far-as-the-eye-can-see. Arelinita sat the plate down at the top of the rain while she leaned her back on it, her arms halfway crossed as she too ate her dumpling. The moon almost as bright as the sun in her glory, shining down upon us and alighting our features as clearly as if we were standing out in the day. We felt the rumble of a train and watched it go by.  
  
"You know Arelinita.you never did go on that train." I said softly. She looked at me and swallowed.  
  
"Your right. I never did." She inhaled deeply and then exhaled.  
  
"But you know. Now that I have my name, my memories, and my freedom, this place seems more like home to me than ever before. Over the last couple of months, I guess my desire to travel burned out as I found my home."  
  
"Aren't you the least bit sorry?" I looked over at her and she shrugged. I looked back at the swaying grass, that danced with the wind, so that the two may impress the moon.  
  
"Sometimes, but then who would take care of you?" I turned and gasped.  
  
"You're not staying here just for me are you?" I said feeling guilty. She laughed a deep laugh that rang through the air.  
  
"No. If I wanted to leave so bad, I would have just dragged you along with me." I sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good." I said, taking my other dumpling.  
  
"No.if I were to leave and never return, I would die inside. This is my home now."  
  
"You know, I feel the same way. That is one of the reasons why I stayed." I said smiling. We stood there for what seemed a peaceful eternity in near silence.  
  
"You love him don't you." Arelinita said.  
  
"What?!" I said surprised. It's a good thing I finished my dumpling a long while ago, or else I would have choked on it.  
  
"I said you love him, don't you." Arelinita repeated as she too leaned on her elbows right besides him. I stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kohaku, who else?" She said.  
  
"Oh." I said and looked at the stars.  
  
"Don't try denying it either Chihiro. You're like my sister, and I can tell these things about you. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. I can feel it when you talk about him."  
  
"But we're just friends." I said defensively.  
  
"Right now, but don't try to deny it. You feel something more than that for him, don't you." I stared at one twinkling blue star above for a long time before replying.  
  
"I guess so, but.it seems weird, and at the same time, like it's supposed to be." I said quietly.  
  
"He loves you too." Arelinita said, I looked up at her with a questioning gaze.  
  
"I can tell. Even before, when you first came. It was you who taught him how to feel again. I could see his coldness being melted away as he began to love you. And before the blue gem was used on him, I could see it from the way he talked all the way to the way he seemed to act when you were mentioned. He loves you, and he always has. Why else would he come back?" I looked at Arelinita and then my attention turned back to the twinkling dancers above.  
  
"Miss Chihiro, Kohaku has awoken and requests your presence." A young worker said. I nodded.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment." The Spirit bowed and left.  
  
"Are you going to come see him with me?" I asked.  
  
"No, not right now, but later. I have work I need to tend too." She said smiling I nodded.  
  
"I'll see you later than." I said bounding up and skipping through the hallways.  
  
"Kohaku, you really shouldn't be sitting up." I said reprimandingly. He smiled.  
  
"Don't worry I feel.ow!" He said as I lightly poked him.  
  
"There! You see? I barely touched you and you flinched."  
  
"But I've been lieing down for nearly a week sleeping!"  
  
"Well then, what's a night more?" I asked, hands on hips. He looked at me defiantly.  
  
"Oh, ok., while you're up, I might as well change your bandages. You'll need some food as well, I'll have Ginara bring in some dumplings and rice." I said I walkd to the door and rang a bell, within moments a women worker was in our presences.  
  
"Yes miss Chihiro, you rang?" She said politely bowing.  
  
"Yes, Ginara, please have one of the other workers bring in a bowl of warm water and bandages immediately. I would like you to bring up one bowl of rice and two dumplings for our patient here."  
  
"Yes Miss Chihiro, right away." She said bowing and leaving behind the door.  
  
"So, Miss Chihiro is it? You've gone from being just a small human worker, to one of the people in charge." I smiled at Kohaku.  
  
"Once Arelinita became Head Mistress, she appointed me one of the head workers. I tried to decline, but she wouldn't here nothing of it."  
  
"Who is Arelinita?"  
  
"Arelinita is Rin. Close to before the battle, she discovered her true name and remembered her past. She later became Head Mistress when Granny wouldn't take up the position."  
  
"My, I knew Rin was going to do something big, but Head Mistress, I didn't see that coming." I nodded.  
  
"Amazing, huh?" I opened the door as soon as I heard a knock.  
  
"Here's the bandages you requested." A young girl said.  
  
"And the warm water." Said another girl, who looked almost just like the other.  
  
"Thank you Irah, thank you Riah. Irah, you can go ahead and set that piture on the small table over there, I'll go ahead and take the bandages Riah." I said letting Irah pass. She looked up at Kohaku and blushed. Riah giggled as Irah bowed to Kohaku, then me and joined her sister. They both began down the hallway, running and Giggling at the same time.  
  
"Woodland Spirits? Many usually don't venture this far."  
  
"Only half, their mother was an elf, and you're right, they usually don't venture this far, but last year their mother came and said that she could no longer care for them, so we put them to work here." I said undoing the bandages that were wound across Kohaku's back and chest with light fingers to show that I have done this more than once occasionally brushing against his warm flesh and blushing.  
  
"So how can you tell the two apart? And how do you know the workers so well?"  
  
"How do I tell them apart? That's easy, Riah is definatley more girlish than Irah. Riah is more outspoken and taller. Irah is shy, and her eyes have a hint of amber close to the pupil, while Riah's is completely brown and green. Other than that there really is no difference betwen the two, and most can't even tell them apart to begin with. As for knowing the workers so well, after the battle, there were many infirmaries set up. After seeing my parents and telling them good bye, I helped out as much as I could here, and well most of the Spirits that are here know were either there recovering or helping." I looked at the deep cuts that were now mostly healed.  
  
"Hmmm. You know, you really should take better care of yourself. These cuts were infected, and are healing awfully slowly. These were easy to take care of, your leg though was growing the wrong way, so we had to re- brake it and set it properly so it could heal right." I said cringing at the memory. I gave him my serious face but I could tell he knew I was joking.  
  
"So has all you been doing is working?" He asked.  
  
"Perty much. Not much else to do, but it's not so bad. I get my own room, there's a plus, and the work doesn't seem as I hard compared to a long time ago." I said now wetting the cloth and then wringing it.  
  
"Here, sit up farther while I wash the cuts on your back." I said and he complied. He breathed in harshly as I dabbed away the dried blood. A scab had started to grow over the guts now. That's good, now they can begin to heal right.  
  
"O.k. now you can lean back more. I said and re-wet the cloth, wrung it and washed away the dried blood on his chest.  
  
"Chihiro."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Are you still human?" Looking up in surprise, I saw the seriousness in his eyes. I stopped for a moment at my work.  
  
"Y-yes. Why do you ask?" I watered the cloth with more luke warm water and began cleaning the last slash on his chest.  
  
"B-because, Chihiro, I needed to know if you were or not." Stopping again I looked at him in the face but he was looking out the window.  
  
"What's wrong Kohaku?" I whispered. He turned and looked at me.  
  
"Chihiro, I-I-I'm human now."  
  
"Human? How.but."  
  
"I know, I was shocked too. At first, I just thought it was because I was tired, but I had some other wounds that wouldn't heal right away, and then, even when I was feeling fine, I.it.nothing would happen. So that's how I found out I was human." He lowered his gaze and turned and looked out the window.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Hmmmhm." He replied.  
  
"How do you think it happened?"  
  
"When we were fighting, I used too much of my powers, and then, in the end, I guess in order for me to regain my body back, I had to fill the demon with my powers and I used to much. Too much to regain anyways."  
  
"Well, being human isn't all that bad is it? I mean it could be worse. You could have turned into a slug." I said teasingly. And here I though the was going to tell me something life threatening. He looked at me in surprise.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't tell me you were afraid of what I would think littler of you just because you became human?" I looked at him as he averted my gaze. I took his chin and had him look at me.  
  
"Kohaku, I never card if you were a River Spirit or not, it was just you and who you were that made you special. That is why you are my friend." I said softly and kissed him on the cheek briefly.  
  
"You mean it?" I smiled.  
  
"Of course. That's how it has been and that's how it always will be. The same goes for Arelinita, and Granny."  
  
"What about Kamajii?"  
  
"The same for him too. You should go see him as soon as you're able to walk properly, He'll be glad. He's missed you. We all have." I said and finished washing all of the dried blood.  
  
"There. We'll have to watch that one in particular, it could still become infected, but otherwise, most of your cuts will be healed in a matter of a couple of days. I said finishing up all of the rest of the bandages.  
  
"Well thank you. I feel much better." He said smiling.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Chihiro, but I brought you the food."  
  
"Thank you Ginara." I said. She smiled brightly and brought in the food. Kohkau sat up even more and brightened up at the sight up food. Ginara disappeared while Kohaku began downing the food with such speed I began to laugh.  
  
"Kohaku, slow down! You'll choke." I said. He looked up.  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
"Yes, but if you choke and die on me now, than what was the use of healing you?" He smiled and did slow down, but not much.  
  
"Kohaku, how did you get hurt so badly?" I asked curiously as soona s he was done eating.  
  
"Believe it or not, an old Hermit caused most of it."  
  
"A hermit?" I said in disbelief. It sounds like a good story.  
  
"Yes, a hermit. You see, I couldn't fly, and I didn't have any train tickets, so I had to walk here mostly by foot. That's what took so long. Well, a train stop from here, there was a nice good cave that I was going to sleep in. I was almost asleep when this old hermit of a spirit began wacking me with a stick and apperntly thought I was trying to steal his home."  
  
"Oh my!" I gasped in astonishment. I could see the merriment in his green eyes as his tale began to unfold.  
  
"Yes, and apparently, he had a pet Spirit with a tale that had whips and spikes. Unfortunately, it took quite a while before I could explain to him my business. He then called his pet to back off, and then handed me my walking stick and told me to leave."  
  
"In the condition you were in!?"  
  
"Well, I can't say that I blame him, he thought I was trying to steal his home." We both began to laugh at that.  
  
"Well, I'm getting tire now." Kohaku said. I nodded.  
  
"I'll be here early in the morning." I said and turned the light off.  
  
"Oh, Chihiro?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks.for everything."  
  
"Your welcome Kohaku. Now get some sleep." I said and left the room. Not long after, finding myself in my own bed, the sun began to rise and my last thought before sleeping was.I can't believe we talked that long.  
  
Authors Ending Note: okay, so this isn't the last chapter.theirs is MORE! Well, you see it started out that this was going to be the last chapter.but like usual, I begin writing and I become 'in sync' with the story and loose myself.and well lets just say the story seems to write itself and has it's own idea about a thing or two.not that you people mind (wink). Well, until l8terz! 


	29. It's About to Blow UP!

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Answering the Q's of the time frame for my story:  
  
~%~ Okay, for those of you confused about the time frame difference.This whole story takes place 6 years later when Chihiro is sixteen, everything leads up to one weeks worth of time, in which when the day of the Sano Saishe Festival begins, so does the battle, then my chapter ---- The After Effects--- though it is not specifically stated, I intended it to be nearly three weeks after at least, that would be the time frame Chihiro had been unconscious which makes enough sense, being as she DID have a life threatening wound and setting up temporary hospitals takes more than a few days to build.after all Rome wasn't built in a Day, then my chapter ---------Where is Kohaku--- took place three months after that, so, so far my story has taken the time of almost 4-5 months.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
It's About to Blow UP!  
  
~*~ 4 days later ~*~ (Kohaku was briefed on what happened while he was away, the war, ect. by Arelinita in the mean time)  
  
"There. Your fully healed I'd say, as far as the scratches go, but as for your leg, another week off of it would do you some good." I said removing the last of the bandages.  
  
"Not even a scar left. You're pretty good at his sort of thing." Kohaku said looking down at his bare chest. I began to blush and looked out the window.  
  
"Chihiro.I'm sorry." Kohaku said. Looking over in his direction, I saw tears drip down his face.  
  
"Sorry? Why?" I asked going over and sitting besides him on his bed, taking his warm, calloused hinds between mine. Hi looked up at me, his green eyes, almost a watery blue.  
  
"That I couldn't help you. That I never did keep your promise." He watched my face change into utter confusion.  
  
"I promised that I would come for you. I never did, instead you had to come on your own, and it put you in danger."  
  
"You're here now. You came back here, even though you could have wondered any where else, you came back here thinking that I might be here as well. You did come back. And you didn't put me in danger." Now it was his turn to look at me in confusion.  
  
"I put myself there more or less. I didn't have to come here, I didn't have to sneak away to Granny's, or to go into battle. I had so many chances to leave. I didn't take them. So it wasn't your fault, it was mine." I said smiling slightly, but my smile began to waver, just remembering all of the worry I had at the though of loosing him.  
  
"Chihiro?"  
  
"I was so scared."  
  
"About dieing?"  
  
"No, about loosing you. I was so scared that I did something wrong and that I would loose you forever." I said sobbing. Trying my hardest and failing, the tears came. I felt strong arms wrap around me as I was pulled into Kohaku's warm chest, where I can feel his heart beating. I could feel him rubbing my back soothingly before he stopped.  
  
"What's this on your back.?" He asked tracing a slight indent on my back through the cloth.  
  
"That's my scar, from when Yubaaba through the sword an it went though me. They ran out of healing ointment that week that was strong enough to heal the wounds enough beyond scaring." I said calmly, not even flinching, unlike for along time after that, I had trouble even speaking of it.  
  
"You're the strongest person I know Chihiro." He said smiling, wiping away the last of my tears.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I was supposed to tell you, Granny is coming over today, and she wants to see you." I said smiling, he looked a little unnerved.  
  
"Don't worry, she forgave you a long time ago after stealing that Gold Seal of hers. She's actually quite fond of you." I said reassuringly.  
  
"Well, if you're sure." I nodded in reply.  
  
"I have to go do chores now, I was lucky to even get this much time off. I'll have one of the other workers come in and fit you for some new decent clothes. If all goes well, you should have them before this evening." I said smiling before leaving.  
  
"Miss Chihiro, there's trouble down at the lower floors."  
  
"Who is it this time?"  
  
"It's Enreesia, she's arguing with Assyria again."  
  
"Oh, not again! I'm afraid I'll have to punish her even worse than last time. Thank you Inarago." I said to the aureaguru. He bowed politely and left. When I took up this job, I thought it was going to be easy. Not with Enressia. She's a hard to deal with. Even though she doesn't remember a thing about me hitting her a long time ago when she tried to steel the box, she still refuses to take my orders sometimes and loves to make things harder for me. Well, I guess it's one way to start my day of work.  
  
"Enreesia, Assyria, stop right now!" I said interrupting the two immature adults. Their jobs were to do laundry, right now it looked more like they had been in a water fight. If my job wasn't to be serious, It'd be really hard not to laugh right now.  
  
"I'm sincerely sorry Miss Chihiro, but Enreesia."  
  
"Assyria, I wish not to hear poor excuses. As your punishment, you will have seven days worth of an hours more of laundry, do you understand?" I said regally.  
  
"Yes, Miss Chihiro, sincerely sorry I am." She said bowing while Enreesia snickered.  
  
"As for you, Enreesia. I've about had enough of you. This is your eighth fight in the past six days, and just because I've been gone does not mean I am deaf to the things around me." I said seeing her surprised look as her smile disappeared.  
  
"You will have scrubbing duties for three weeks. Your first task will be the big tub."  
  
"But that's not fair!"  
  
"Would you prefer I talk with Arelinita and see to it that you are thrown out? If you are good I may reconsider and just have you go back to your daily chores, but only otherwise. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Chihiro." She said seehthingly and bowed slightly, if not stiffly. I pretended not to notice it.  
  
"Oh now! No what?" I groaned as people began to rush frantically from place to place.  
  
"Miss Chihiro, Miss Chihiro! You must leave, the bath house is being evacuated." Said one of the augearu panting as if he had been running everywhere.  
  
"Why? What is happening?"  
  
"The boiler room! It's about to blow up!" He said before rushing off.  
  
"Oh no! Kamajii!" I said hiking up my workers pants and tieing back my shirt sleeves with my second sash before running down the halls.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me, I have to get through please!" I said as I rushed against the crowd, soon finding myself in the elevator, I pulled the lever down, and down I go.  
  
"It's so hot! I hope Kamajii is okay." Soon enough I landed on the bottom floor and as soon as I got off the elevator began moving upwards.  
  
"Kamajii! Kamajii!" I screamed entering the boiling, steaming room. My eyes are all ready watering.  
  
"Chihiro? Is that you?" Came a gruff voice.  
  
"Kamajii! Where are you?" I made my way to his little platform, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Chihiro, I'm up here, in the pipe workings." I walked over to the little platform and looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of an eight legged old man way up in the intricket workings off the many pipes, holding two different set of pipes together with five of his many hands, while staying in place by usage of his two feet and his last remaining free arm.  
  
"Kamajii! What are doing? You must hurry! This place is going to blow!"  
  
"If I let go of these pipes, boiling water will pour out all over the place."  
  
"What bother is that if it's going to blow up? You have hold of those pipes, why is it still boiling up?"  
  
"It's the air preasurization, I can't get to the lever that controles the preasure of it in the pipes and water temperatures."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Over there, farther up on your right side, it's the big red wheel up there." He said looking up. Rubbing away the tears, I could see it.  
  
"I think I can get to it!"  
  
"No Chihiro, wait! What if you fall, or you burn yourself."  
  
"I have to chance it. There could be thousands of Spirits who haven't evacuated, and ould die if I don't." I yelled back up above the noise of steam, sounding much like an angry teapot.  
  
"I you must, than step on the blue colored pipes. Cold water travels through them, and you won't burn yourself. The bright orange pipes are o.k. to touch as well, it's the red and black you have to be careful of." I nodded. How am I going to do it though, the nearest bar is nearly seven feet up, unless.  
  
Looking over to the platform that Kamajii lays on while doing his work, I hurried over, and began climbing up. Getting prepared to jump, I stepped back.  
  
"Here it goes!" And up I went.  
  
"Gotchya." I said self satisfactory. Okay, now to get up on it and balance myself.  
  
"Careful, carefull now.I said carefull!" Kamajii said as I almost fell back just after standing on it. Looking up, there's another blue one.  
  
"This is like climbing a tree." I said to myself before climbing one pipe after another, and another, soon reaching an orange one and walking a few feet on it.  
  
"I'm almost there!" I yelled. I looked straight ahead at the wheel, and looking for a blue or orange pipe.  
  
"Oh, no! There's only no more blue, and one more orange one, and that's 3/4s of the way there! I'll have to jump, and hope I'm able to land on it!"  
  
"Chihiro! You must hurry up! There's not much time!" Kamajii yelled as the steam began to become more shrill sounding, and the temperature rose to another ten degrees.  
  
"Okay then, on the count of three..one..two..three!" I leapt.  
  
"No!" I screamed as my feet missed, but I reached with my hand.  
  
"Ahhh!" I screeched out in pain as I felt pain rush through my hand and up my arm, and narly letting go. The smell of burning flesh nauseating me. I can feel tears flow steadily down my face.  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
"I-I-I' m fine." I managed to call out weakly and reaching out with my other arm, I swung and grabbed the orange one as If I were on monkey bars. Using my other hand too, I pulled myself up, but not without crying out in pain.  
  
"Chihiro! Hurry! She's about to go!" Came the urgent voice behind all of the smoke and steam.  
  
"Which way do I turn it?"  
  
"Turn it left!" I reached out with my good hand and tried with all of my might to turn it. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"I'm trying!" I shouted.  
  
Well, I guess, I'll have to use my other hand.here it goes. I inhaled deeply at the cool touch of the metal, which caused even more pain to pulsate through my hand. Ignoring the fuzy blackness at the edge of my vision I began to apply al of my strength to turning it. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"Come on! You stupid piece of junk! Turn!" I shouted.then there came a creak.  
  
"It budged! Come on.more! Please!" Creaking again, it turned a little bit more, until finally it spun easily.  
  
"The steam! It stopped!" I shouted as the steam that we were hearing faded, and the room began to get considerably cooler in just a short time.  
  
"I did it Kamajii! I."  
  
Feeling my footing slip, a scream from deep with in escaped from my lips, as I fell down a nearly complete vertical drop down, where I would surely die.  
  
Authors Ending Note: Okay, there really was no point in the beginning part of this chapter, and I was getting bored with it, that's why I added the suspense of Chihiro going into the boiler room to try and stop it from Blowing up.  
Next Chapter should be up in about a week! 


	30. Taking Care of Wounds

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own.you do not sue.leave me alone.cause now I'm blue.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Answering the Q's of why I continue writing this story when it so seemingly happens to be that the main plot it over with:  
  
&&&&  
Okay, Reasonable enough question. It's kinda a multiple answer thing. So let me start out one step at a time. (1) There's a few things I want to happen in this fic. Before I officially call it completed, and I'm having trouble getting there in a short time. I'm hoping to get there by the next three chapters or less. (2) Some people have requested I do a sequel. Though I am still unsure (I'm kinda leaning towards it), I want to have an open window so if I do start it, it won't be too crazy and illogical, so I need certain events to happen, thus referring to reason number 1. (3) So I can come up with the perfect ending to a loved story, because I find that a really good story can be ruined completely if it has a bad ending, and I wouldn't want any of you to be disappointed in me in such a way. (4) I'm trying to answer all of the questions that if I was a reader I know I would have, as fully and completely as possible (5) It's hard just to drop my story like that.it's kinda sad, but it has to be done, so I'm taking my time at it a little, though kind of unintentionally as well (does that make sense?)  
  
Chapter 28  
  
It's About to Blow UP!  
  
"Caught you!" came a soft blessed voice in my ear as I felt myself being caught in someone's arms. Snapping my eyes completely open, I looked into the relieved and worried green eyes of my rescuer.  
  
"Kohaku! You shouldn't be up! Your leg! It isn't fully healed!" I exclaimed, those words were the first thing to burst through my mouth. At first he looked surprised, then smiled. The susuwatari jump up and down around us.  
  
"My leg will be fine. It's you I was worried about." He said setting me down, my hand clutched together and my arm instinctively pulled itself across my chest. Looking more worried, Kohaku gently took my arm and held it out. When he touched my fisted hand, I impulsively tried to pull away but he held my arm firmly.  
  
"Try to open your fist." He said not even looking up. I nodded and tried.  
  
"I-I-can't. It won't open." He looked up.  
  
"Is it because it hurts?"  
  
"No, It's like it's glued." I said shaking my head. I looked at my hand that was an angry red and could see black skin hanging loose from the edges of my palm.  
  
"I take it you touched a hot pipe, then a cold one soon after." I nodded.  
  
"We need to get you some help quickly. This may even take magic. Your hand melted together. It will be a while before you'll be able to use it properly." He said seriously.  
  
"But Kamajii needs help! He's up there holding the pipes together. Water will come pouring through if he lets even one go!" I said worriedly.  
  
"Chihiro."  
  
"Kohaku, worse comes to worse, my hand will have to be cut off, but if we don't help Kamajii, the air preasure will rise again when the water reaches the boiler, that would be even worse than a moment ago!" I said urgently. He looked at me and nodded, then looked up into the pipes where Kamajii's form could barely be made out.  
  
"Kamajii, I'm coming up there to help you!"  
  
"Kohaku? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, I'll be right up."  
  
"I'll go up there and help too!"  
  
"No, you stay down here. You can't use your left hand. It will only make it worse." Sighing with defeat, I nodded.  
  
"My tools lad, I'll be needing them." Came a voice up in the pipes.  
"I know where they are!" I said glad to help and went to one of the lower cabinets, rummaging through it until I came to a bag.  
  
"Here, hold this." I said handing Kohaku the black bag.  
  
"There's nothing in it."  
  
"Not yet. Most of his tools are scattered, and you'll need something to help put them in. I'll also need to find rope and a plank of wood so we can hoist it and you can lay out the tools." I said searching through another one of the lower cabinents. I brought out a few metal tools.  
  
"Chihiro, grab my 4/16 and my 1/8, will you?" Kamajii yelled down.  
  
"I'm on it!" I yelled back.  
  
"I take it this isn't your first time helping Kamajii with his work on the pipes." Kohaku said as I kept filling the bag in his arms with wrenches, hammers, screws, and other nessecary things needed to fix such things. Compared to these pipes, a drain pipe under a sink would be easy fixing.  
  
"No, usually, on the days I have off I come down here and Kamajii needs help. I never went up into the piping area though. There never was a need. I always stood with tools ready in hand." I said grabbing a monkey wrench.  
  
"What are you looking for now?" Kohaku asked as I rummaged back and forth between five cabinents.  
  
"I'm looking for that screwdriver. I'm never able to find it, but I know it's around here somewhere." I said. I looked up at him and saw the amused look on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean the one he always keeps in the fourth cabinent up, third on the left?" I gaped at him.  
  
"How'd you know that?" I said and rushed to it. Sure enough there it was. The purple and orange handled skrewdriver.  
  
"When I first came here, I helped Kamajii out one day and he told me where the skrewdriver he always keeps in there was. He said he never moves it." I smiled tossing it in the bag. Going out of the wooden door I found a large piece of wood and rope. Kohaku limbered up in the pipes with grace and agility with the bag of tools. I threw up the rope to him, and he threw it back down over a bar. Tying the rope through the knots in the wood, I gave him the thumbs up and hoisted it up.  
  
Within the hour, the pipes were fixed. Kohaku and Kamajii came down, hot sweaty, and covered in ashes, but got the job done.  
  
"Chihiro! I was so worried! Don't you ever do something stupid like that again!" Came a voice from behind me and as soon as I spun around I was in Arelinita's embrace.  
  
"Arelinita, I'm fine really." I said trying to breath. She pulled back and looked past me.  
  
"Kohaku! Why the heck are you even up! You know your leg isn't even completely healed yet!" Arelinita yelled. She looked angry, but I could tell she was actually worried.  
  
"Arelinita."  
  
"No! You're going straight back into your room and you are not moving until that leg of yours is healed!" She yelled. He took a step back. I know how he feels, Arelinita can be very scary when she gets mad. Soon, after saying a polite goodbye to a chuckling Kamajii, Arelinita ushered us into the elevator and up we went where things were beginning to get back into order. Every time Kohaku and I dared to even try and interrupt Arelinita in her rambling, she started to raise her voice. When she saw my burned hand, and demanded to know how that happened, she began ranting some more. Any Spirits that heard Arelinita's ranting, quickly got out of the way while Arelinita made way to her room, us following. Kohaku slightly limping. It would have been quite funny, if we weren't the ones being yelled at, and we would have laughed too, if we didn't know that that would surely mean certain death from Arelinita.  
  
"Granny!" I exclaimed when we got into the Head Mistress's main office. Arelinita shoved me first and took my arm showing it to Granny.  
  
"Oh my! How did this happen?"  
  
"Well, I was trying to get to the wheel where the air preasure is controlled, and I slipped and grabbed a hot pipe. Then I had to gab onto a cold on to get there and use my hand to turn it." I said looking down at it. It looks even worse.  
  
"And this idiot here walked all the way down there too with a broken leg that's not even healed completely!" Arelinita said pointing behind her at Kohaku. He gave her a strange look, but didn't say anything. Granny smiled at the whole scene and shook her head.  
  
"Are you able to open your fist?" She asked. I shook my head no.  
  
"This will hurt, and may take a few moments." She replied. She began mumbling something under her breath. Blood ran down my lip as I bit it to keep from screaming. My hand slowly began to flatten out to reveal chared skin. She began to mumble something more under her breath, one hand holding mine underneath, the other raised a few inches above it. After a few moments, when I thought the pain couldn't get worse, it began to seer to a new point. I watched my hand and it began to feel as if snakes were slithering all over it, right before the black skin began to ooze off.  
  
"Oh, that's just disgusting." Arelinita said. Agreeing I closed my eyes and shook of the waves of nausea.  
  
"There. All better now." Granny said. Opening my eyes I looked at my hand.  
  
"It's completely healed!" I gasped as I began to flex it. Looking at the floor, the oozing black skin wasn't there either.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be able to use it completely for a little while, but in a few days it should be as good as new. Now, what's this I hear about a broken leg. Kohaku?" Granny said turning to Kohaku. Upon hearing his name, he looked up and put on a placid face. He's afraid still that Granny will turn him into a frog.or worse. Flicking her hand, a chair appeared and Kohaku kind off fell onto it. Granny undid the cast that was on his leg and stared at it.  
  
"Hmmm. This shouldn't take long either. Only about fifteen minutes. Then you should be in walking condition." She said and began mumbling some more. Kohaku began to relax a bit as he watched his leg glow a blue color.  
  
"Arelinita. I'm going to go for a walk. Is that all right with you? You'll stay here with Kohaku?" She nodded.  
  
"Don't stay out to long." She said. I smiled and walked out quietly.  
  
Authors Ending Note: IMPORTANT!: In helping to finish this off, I need to know, how many of you demand fluff, and how many of you say keep Chihiro and Kohaku as friends. Then I need to know how many of you would like a sequel, and if no fluff in this story, than how about lovey dovey stuff in that one, or should they stay as friends even then? Reply soon Please! 


	31. Rooftop Discussion, Flying Feathers, and...

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own.you do not sue.leave me alone.cause now I'm blue.  
  
Authors Beginning Note: Due to a Unanimous demand, I will be making fluff in this story before I officially end it, and will be doing a sequel!  
  
Warning, some time skipping here, I'll explain it at my bottom author's note  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Roof Top Discussion,  
  
Flying feathers, and Tavern Songs  
  
****************  
  
After taking a shower I slowly made my way through hallways until I came to a door that led to a particular rooftop.  
  
I was met by cool refreshing air out on my favorite sitting place on one or the rooftops. The stars are so pretty. They glitter and shine way up there like shiny stones smoothed by sand and water. They surround the moon, as if protecting her from the darkness.  
  
"You still come here to think?" Came a sudden voice. I jumped. Kohaku came and sat besides me drawing his knees slightly to his chest, his arms resting on them. He must have taken a shower too, for he is now clean, not a sign of sweat or ash on him. His hair slightly still wet on the tips, and he now wears a clean outfit, much like the one he usually wears, a white shirt, a purple sash, and newly dyed pants that tighten at the ankle. I looked back at the moon and her protected innocence.  
  
"Yah. I've never found a better spot to be. Hardly anyone comes up here, and the noise isn't so loud up here." I said smiling faintly.  
  
"You get a good view of the sky."  
  
"How did you know I used to always come up here?" I asked suddenly. Kohaku blushed in the moonlit darkness.  
  
"When you first came here, after while, I noticed you kept disappearing from time to time, so I decided to follow you one day. I took a wrong turn and I lost you, but I found myself on one of the other roofs over there and watched you." He said pointing. I looked over to the one nearest to us. It's amazing I never noticed him there before.  
  
"Why did you watch me?" Kohaku blushed even more.  
  
"I remembered you from somewhere, but I couldn't figure out where or how. You intrigued me. And I was worried you might fall." I looked at him in surprise as he fiddled with his fingers. After a moment of silence he stood up. He stared up at the sky.  
  
"You know, everyday here seemed like an eternity. Every moment felt like a decade, especially when I wasn't in control anymore. What made it seem even longer though was when I had a promise I wanted to keep, but wasn't able to." Looking at his face, you can see the troubled expression as he relived the past years in his thoughts. He turned and I stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked almost sadly. He stopped and faced me. I smiled and took a step forwards.  
  
"Stay here. There's no need to leave. Besides, it gets lonely up here sometimes with no one else around." I said invitingly. Beginning to realize our closeness I blushed as I looked down.  
  
"You know.it seemed like an eternity for me too, while I waited for a promise to be filled. I really got worried after a while. Sometime I would have nightmares and then wake up crying. It was those times I thought back on that promise the most, and made waiting the hardest. It was like an itch that can't be reached. Then there were those days when I was so sure that you were okay, that I couldn't help but smile every moment I could." A small tear slipped down my face as I looked to my side and at a particularly bright star. I felt warm hands under my chin and they brought my face to look at Kohaku's, then feeling his thumb brush away the single tear that stained my face.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. There's no need to cry, so please don't. It doesn't suite you." He said softly, looking troubled at the thought of more tears sliding down my face. I looked into his eyes.  
  
"I won't. As long as you're okay, and we're together. I'll never have a need to cry. I don't plan on leaving either." I smiled at him a shy, but happy smile. He gave me a bright smile in return of joy, much like the one when we were flying in the air, right after he had gotten his name. It made my stomach flip and my heart beat faster.  
  
"Chihiro.I love you." He leaned his forehead against mine and shut his eyes. His strong hands holding my arms gently.  
  
"I love you to Kohaku." I said softly. Kohaku opened his eyes and n even happier smile appeared and his eyes lit up with joy. He pulled me into his strong embrace and our lips found each other as we began to kiss a passionate lovers kiss. Untainted, and full of purity. Our hearts beating as one and each melting into the other. Kohaku pulled back.  
  
"Chihiro, will you marry me? Will you be willing to make me your husband?" I nearly jumped for joy as my heart gave a gleeful leap.  
  
"I thought you would never ask!" I said happily. Kohaku picked me up and we both laughed and cried for joy as he twirled me around. He set me on the ground and gave me another sweet soft deliciouse kiss.  
  
When we pulled away he pulled something out of his shirt. He let me look at it. It was a smooth light in color wooden ring with silver gems studded on the outside and evenly parted. He watched me as I carefully examined it, and then took it from me. Gently taking my hand he slipped it on my finger.  
  
"It's beautiful Kohaku!" I said. He smiled happily.  
  
"I made it a long time ago for you. You can wear it whenever you want to, even if your fingers swell or if you take a shower. It's water proof, and adjust to the wearers finger size."  
  
"I love it."  
  
"I'm glad. Though it's not nearly as beautiful as you." I could feel my face heat up as I blushed at the sudden compliment. He smiled and softly brushed his lips with mine.  
  
"It's about time!" came a voice over towards the door. Kohaku and I turned around to see a smug Arelinita.  
  
"Rin." Said Kohaku. It's amazing he can still talk; I'm still too busy blushing.  
  
"All right, I'll leave you two love birds ALONE." She said stressing the 'alone' part. When she left I began giggling. Kohaku smiled at me and smiled. We both went back inside. As soon as we got to the main area, everyone stopped and looked at us, before a hooting, and hollering, and whistling. Then I spotted Arelinita in the middle of the crowd, smiling a little too innocently.  
  
"You want me to?" Kohaku said grinning slyly.  
  
"No, let me." I said sending an evil smile Arelinita's way. She paled a bit before she disappeared. Before long, after chasing her all around the bathhouse, we ended up in the Head Mistress's room, where I had her pinned to the ground begging for mercy.  
  
***************  
  
~*~ One Week later ~*~ Sleep over in Arelinita's room ****************  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting married."  
  
"Well you better get used to it! Your wedding is in four weeks."  
  
"I know." I said smiling. Pillow feathers were lying all over the floor.  
  
"What are you going to do when you get married?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is, are you going to still work here, or are you two moving out?" I got more comfortable on my bed role thinking about it.  
  
"I don't know. I talked to Kohaku and he doesn't know either. Not really. We don't have any particular place we want to live so, I guess we're still looking for options." I said sighing. We laid there in silence for a moment.  
  
"Hey! I know! Why don't you live up in the attic!"? "The attic? It's dusty up there isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yah, but there's a lot of room in there, almost like a small house, with it's own bathroom accommodations as well. It would be perfect if you were to live there. There's even room there if you were to have children!" She said getting excited.  
  
"Arelinita!" I said blushing.  
  
"What, you two are going to have children aren't you!" She said coyly.  
  
"Yah but." I can feel myself blush an even deeper crimson. She hit me with her pillow in the face before laying on it again.  
  
"We can look at it tomorrow and if you two can't find anywhere else to live, you two can live there if you want." I smiled.  
  
"Thanks Arelinita. Your nice." I said.  
  
"Uh? You think I'm nice? I'm not nice, I just don't want to see my best worker moving away. You know how long it will take me to replace you otherwise?" She said. It was my turn to hit her with a pillow, before we both began to laugh. When our laughter subsided we began our conversation again.  
  
"Chihiro."  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"What is Kohaku going to do for a job?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You sure have a lot of I don't knows, don't ya."  
  
"I don't know." I said playfully this time.  
  
"Don't tell me that's going to be your answer for every question I ask now!" She said sitting up. I smiled again.  
  
"I don't know!" I whacked her with a pillow. A few feathers went flying and landed on the top of her head.  
  
"Oh, you're going to get it now!" She said and threw a pillow at me. She missed.  
  
"You missed." I was bombarded by a mouth full of pillow before I could finish.  
  
"I'm going to get you!" I said standing up. Our pillow fight continued through most of the day, before we fell asleep.  
  
"Arelinita it's.ah.ah.achoo!" I sneezed.  
  
"Yah, I know, it's dusty, but it can easily be cleaned up." She said optimistically. I went over to what must be a window, stumbling on different odds and ends in the barely audible light. I wiped away the encrusted dust on it and the moon shined right through it. Wiping more away, I discovered it was a large glass door. Not finding a knob or a latch I gave it a push, and with a screech, it opened out to a balcony that looped around to another door not to far away.  
  
"It opens up to a balcony Arelinita." I said surprised, and delighted.  
  
"I wouldn't go out on it quite yet. The wood may have rotted. After all, who knows when someone was last up here" She said before stumbling on something and cursing it, before kicking it, hurting her toe even more, and cursing some more. I let out a giggle.  
  
"You know what Arelinita, for once, I think you might be right." I said smiling at the full moon. After a few moments searching, we found a light switch. I looked around.  
  
"It's huge!" I said. I looked at the front area, that could easily be made into a living room/entry way. The area was filled with broken dishes, old boxes, broken chairs, and other such rubbish that was covered in so much dust; you couldn't decide what it was. To my right there was a curved wall that had an archway in the middle that held an old stove and broken table.  
  
"Hmm, we would have to get you guys some new furniture after we cleaned it up a bit too." She said putting her hands on her hips. I walked to a doorway with the hinges broken off, so the door was slightly off kilter.  
  
"Help me with this Arelinita." I said. The door was thick and heavy, but covered in beautiful markings. We managed to move it against the wall together. We stared in at the room, and after searching some more, we found another light switch. At first the light wouldn't go on, but it flickered a few times before coming back on.  
  
"Hmm, lighting should be checked too." I looked over at the eight beds and four huge dressers in the room, the two panels that must be the doors to the balcony, and the floor covered with more boxes, broken bedsides, and of COURSE..more dust. We went galavantering through the gigantic attic and we came to the conclusion that it's big enough to house twelve large Spirits at least, and a couple million-dust bunnies.  
  
"I love it, once you get past all of the dust and broken furniture, but."  
  
"But what?" asked Arelinita sensing my sudden disappointment?  
  
"What if Kohaku doesn't like it?" I asked worried. For indeed I had fallen in love with the place already, but if he really doesn't want to live here, than I will willingly go to the ends of the earth for him.  
  
"You just leave that to me." Arelinita said. I looked at the evil glint that sparkled in her eyes, but before I could question her, she began to talk.  
  
"Well, I guess you should get started then. Get eighteen of the best cleaning workers to help you. I want this whole place so clean I can see my reflection on the floor paneling. When it's clean I'll have six of our available repair Spirits up here to see what they can do, than I believe a little more cleaning will be needed." She began rambling on and on about all that was supposed to be done in less than a week.  
  
"But.we also need to plan for the wedding too!" I said piping up.  
  
"Yes, of course! I know that. Zeniiba is coming to help though as well, so that should be quick work. Two Weeks tops and we'll be ready." She glanced over at my worried and stressed face.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll get it done! We've suffered through Yubaaba and her Tyrannous work, major battles, and getting this whole place put back into order, not to mention, managed to keep Kohaku in bed long enough to heal up for the most part. I think we can manage this!" She said optimistically. I sighed, but quickly smiled.  
  
"All right Rin.let's do it." I said happily, while using her old name, to show that I fully support her ideas.  
  
"Well, then lets get to it! Right now!" She cried. I gave her a mock bow.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" She smiled, punching me playfully in the arm as we walked down the stairs. Me to find eighteen cleaners, and her off to another dismal night of doing the 'Head Mistress' thing.  
  
In the end, I chose Irah and Riah, the both of them are just bounding with energy; Enreesia though she can be a pain, she is a very good worker, Anna, Rhea, Schema, all three for their dedicated work; Yukiko, Eirwen, Siofra, Enuresis, Fiammeta, Chennai, for their cleaning skills; Sedalia, Dalai, Wisteria, for their patience; Riana, and Neshia both of which never complain and are good with details. Oh, and I made sure that Narua and Gina would be the ones to bring us up our food when we were on break. Oh boy, this is not going to be an easy task.  
  
When all of the buckets, mops, scrubbing brushes, dust pans, dust wipers, brooms, rags, and other such cleaning utensils were up, all of us began our tasks. Splitting into groups, we separated into three of the main rooms.  
  
"Let's sing a song!" I said cheerily, earning a fair share of happy replies and agreements.  
  
"But what song."  
  
"Shall we sing?" finished Irah for her sister. I smiled sweetly at their dust-covered faces, and already dirty clothes.  
  
"I don't know, I was thinking maybe you two could decide for us?" They jumped for joy.  
  
"Irah, what song should we sing first?"  
  
"Lets sing 'The Drunkards Inn" She cried. I shook my head, a lovely fast, and giddy song it is, and silly too.  
  
"In A city deep, where the drink is cheep." Riah started.  
  
"There is a Tavern called."Irah said in an alto voice.  
  
"The Drunkards Inn. ."  
  
"The Drunkards Inn." On this part, we began to join in the song, and without intentionally doing it we began to scrub, sweep or what ever to the beat.  
  
Chorus Where the Spirits all drunk scream Yo Ho Hum! Please kind worker get us some more Rum! They whoop and holler when their pints come! The drink and drink till they all fall on their bum!  
  
Oh The Drunkards Inn What a wonderful place Many gambles you could win And drink enough to turn purple, your face  
  
Chorus Where the Spirits all drunk scream Yo Ho Hum! Please kind worker get us some more Rum! They whoop and holler when their pints come! The drink and drink till they all fall on their bum!  
  
But beware you drunkards When your mates come in And drag you out Of the Drunkards Inn  
  
Chorus Where the Spirits all drunk scream Yo Ho Hum! Please kind worker get us some more Rum! They whoop and holler when their pints come! The drink and drink till they all fall on their bum!  
  
So if you're lonely Come on down To the Drunkards Inn In the center of Town!  
  
Chorus Where the Spirits all drunk scream Yo Ho Hum! Please kind worker get us some more Rum! They whoop and holler when their pints come! The drink and drink till they all fall on their bum!  
  
It's amazing really, when Yubaaba was here, we would never be allowed to sing songs while we worked, but now we can. We can be ourselves while we work.  
  
"Lets sing another!" The twins squealed. I laughed as I sat back on my knees from scrubbing.  
  
"Yes lets, only this time, something less, crude?" I asked. They looked at me and smiled evilly.  
  
"Then we'll sing 'Lady Spirit Fare' " I stared in horror, but it was too late. They had already begun to sing their song jovially while continuing their floor scrubbing, which we sing almost everyday when working at least three times. Oh well, let them enjoy their song. I smile as I too let my Soprano voice join in.  
  
**************  
  
Authors Ending Note: Yes, I do claim that song, because I wrote it, and it is mine. Finally something I can claim.there is no Lady Spirit Fair song either that I know of either, I came up with it.  
  
Now to explain the time jumps, because I know it confuses you peoples sometimes, though I did try to key it down a bit-TRY--- as a key word.  
  
In my last chapter, I left off where Chihiro left the room while Kohaku was being repaired, to speak lightly; well this chapter takes place after that kind of, well it mentions the shower and all up to the point where she is sitting on the roof. That's where my first Romance scene ever written takes place (I feel so proud.tear).  
  
Then it skips to a week later taking place in Arelinita's room, where there is like a sleep over (it's a girl thing), then the next night (remember, they work at nights-correct me if I'm wrong though.I think it's crazy) up in the attic, then they go down, Chihiro assembles the BCS (the Bathhouse Cleaning Squad-lol! Not really called that!) And they begin cleaning.  
  
Oh! Just the scoop on my future "Spirited Away" related writings, before I completely end this story I'm going to give you a glimpse at what the bad guys are up to, though it's going to be shrouded in tons of mystery as well.thus giving me my opening to writing the sequel! Bodda Bing, badda BOOM! Vwala! Amazing aren't I? 


	32. Repolished Rooms and Future Plans

Disclaimers Notice: I don't own.you can't sue.leave me alone.Now hear me Moo  
  
Authors Beginning Note: I want a real live living pet purple cow..and a green one..  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Repolished Rooms, and  
  
Future Plans  
  
****************  
  
Standing here, looking at how clean this place now looks, I think we did a pretty good job. I'm glad this is our last cleaning day though.it was hard work, even with all eighteen of us cleaning, then I helped the Spirits that were helping to repair the bathroom/kitchen/balcony/ect living accommodations as well and after that, there was even more cleaning, thankfully not as much though. Now all it needs it furniture. One thing though, Kohaku has to want to live here too before we set up anything permanent, otherwise Arelinita will make it into kind of an apartment of sorts for rich Spirits. She said she was going to convince Kohaku into liking it.but if he doesn't like it.he can sometimes be more stubborn than Arelinita!  
  
Smiling, I looked out at the great view the balcony had to offer. It's peaceful.  
  
"You had better like it!" It WAS peaceful.  
  
"What is this all about?"  
  
"You'll see." I heard the main door open and smiled.  
  
"Yes Rin, I heard about you making a new room for some of your guests."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What do you think? Chihiro put a lot of work into it." Arelinita wasn't lieing there.  
  
"She always works hard." Kohaku said.  
  
"She worked ESPECIALLY hard." Arelinita said letting her sentence drift. Nearly laughing my head off, I clamped my hands down on my mouth so I wouldn't make a noise. Kohaku wasn't getting her point. It's not surprising either, I never would have.  
  
"Rin, is there a point?" I can just imagine the look Rin is giving him now. That exasperated one, the one she gives when she expects everyone to know what she is talking about, but they don't.  
  
"It's your place! That's why we even started working on it! That's why I even bothered bringing you up here!" She said annoyed and exasperated.  
  
"Our place?"  
  
"Yes, your guys's place! You and Chihiro!"  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Will you just shut up and say you'll live here already?! Oh and a Thanks would be nice!" I can feel tears threaten to escape my eyes as I clutch my side in silent laughter.  
  
"There's no furniture." Kohaku said. My sides hurt even more. It's amazing that a little thing like this can make him nearly speechless or at least babble about unimportant things.  
  
"There's no.no.why I outta!" Rin screeched. I heard some fast running, down stairs, up stairs, through rooms, soon it became a silent one sided chase. I think Rin is now looking for Kohaku. Then the balcony door swung open silently as I heard the sound of feet storming off in the opposite direction. Kohaku silently walks out here, and if I hadn't seen him, I would never have noticed him. That's one thing that has never changed. Without intending to, I began to laugh out loud until I felt a hand cover my mouth.  
  
"Shh! I don't want her to know I'm here!" Kohaku said, suddenly noticing me. He was scared. And only Rin with her temper could manage such a thing. Finding this even funnier, I began to laugh harder. Then I heard someone.Arelinita by the sound of it, begin to storm back up here.  
  
"You better get your butt out here Dragon boy." She cried. Managing to stifle my laughter Kohaku lowered his hand. Arelinita's thunderous footsteps came closer.  
  
"Uh oh." I whispered, surpressing the next onslaught of giggles.  
  
"Oh, you!" She fumed silently on the other side of the door. The doors swung open, and though Kohaku tried to hide it, I noted him jump a little. She stomped right up to Kohaku.  
  
"I was trying to be nice about it, but being as you're being so difficult, I will make it plain and simple. You two are going to live here, whether you like it or not, at least until you two have found a place. While we are waiting for your furniture to come in the mean time, then you might as well end up working too." She said jabbing a finger at Kohaku's chest.  
  
"Rin I."  
  
"Don't you Rin me!" I couldn't help it. I slid to the ground, clutching my stomach in pain, as I laughed at the whole hilarious comedy that had unraveled before me.  
  
"The things I do! And what do I get! I get laughed at none the less!" She said stomping off through the attic and right down stairs, with her cheeks burning in anger.  
  
Smiling, Kohaku helped me up to my feet.  
  
"So what do you think? Is it livable? I mean besides the fact there's no furniture yet." I said stifling some more laughter, trying to be serious, and all but succeeding.  
  
"Well you heard the Head Mistress, we're stuck here. Furniture or no." He said, a smile tugging at his lips. I nodded.  
  
"But no, really, what do you think?" I asked more serious this time.  
  
"I think it's wonderful." He said wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into him as best I could.  
  
"I think it's going to rain." He said moments later.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I can smell it in the wind." He said silently. Stepping back, I gave him a sad, knowing smile. I took his hand in mine, both like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. It's hard for him; to be human. Imagine, as far back as you can remember, you're a river spirit and then you relize one day, that you are no longer what you had been. No matter what though, he still seems to have a connection to water.  
  
We stood watching out in the east, where the clouds soon began to darken. The cool wind began to pick up as well, but it's not threatening, no, it is almost inviting. Little sprinkling drops of rain began to fall.  
  
"Come on Kohaku. We had better go inside." I said softly, in reply to his sigh. He stood there, my hand in his, I gave him a light tug. He slowly began to turn around and follow me into what is now going to be our house for the time.  
  
And the rest of the evening was spent doing the usual things.  
  
********  
  
Authors Ending Note: For sure.ONLY three more chapters at most. 


	33. Two No Longer Two, But One In The Same

Disclaimers Notice: I don't own.you can't sue.leave me alone.Now hear me Moo  
  
Authors Beginning Note: I want a real live living pet purple cow..and a green one..  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Two No Longer,  
  
But One in the Same  
  
****************  
  
~~~ The Day of the Wedding ~~~  
  
Oh my goodness, oh my goodness.I am so nervous! Wait, Rin did say we got the cake today right? I better go check, wait.no we did, I saw it arrive, oh my, I have to calm down.  
  
My thoughts had been doing this for quite some time while pacing rather dangerously close to the roof edge.  
  
What if I forget my vows? Oh no, I can't do this.I have to do this though, I can't let Kohaku down. But what if my dress rip? Or I fall, oh no, then everyone will know for sure what a clutz I am! Oh dear! The Invitations! They weren't sent out! Wait, yes they were I gave them to Nushi myself. I remember, he was grumbling about it not being a 'warriors proper work', oh dear.well at least we got the attic all restored and everything. Oh my.what about the decorations? What if some one sabatoges them! No! That would be horrible.but wait they can't. Granny herself put up a strong spell to keep any and all decorations in place.Oh but.  
  
"Chihiro!" Spinning around and stepping back, I found that there was no more edge left to step onto.  
  
"Eeep!" I screamed. I felt my arm jerk when a hand grabbed my wrist tightly. I looked up at Kohaku, and he pulled me up.  
  
"Don't you know not to walk that close to the edge!" He said sternly I looked down at the ground, tugging at my clothes. The same habit I possessd when I was a small girl. I guess I never quite grew out of it.  
  
"Huh?" I said out loud as Kohaku wrapped me in a strong embrace, filled with released tension.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." He said. I relaxed into his embrace and hugged him back, my surprise slightly gone. It seems, only to me would he ever admit he is scared. Even towards Arelinita, he doesn't show he's afraid, even when some of their childish bickering gets to a heating point. They fight just like siblings, and over the most stupid stuff, like that pencile that Arelinita lost and blamed on Kohaku, or when Kohaku began arguing with her about how crazy she really is. I let out a giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." I said smiling. We got closer to the middle of the edge, and we sat down together, me wrapped in his arms. Though as hard as I try, I still can't completely relax.  
  
"You shouldn't be so nervous. Tomorrow will come soon enough, and then it will be over with." Kohaku said soothingly.  
  
"I know, but I still feel nervous. I mean, what if something goes wrong like." Just then Kohaku tipped me back and I felt our mouths melt into each others. Feeling my muscles go completely relaxed, Kohaku slowly pulled away and sat me back up against his chest where I was moments before.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yah." I said smiling. We stayed like that for most of the day before going inside to sleep, the sun gracing us with her soft bright rays of light, and the green grass swishing in the breeze. Little birds sounded here and there, but other than that, all else was calm.  
  
~~~Dusk Hours~~~  
  
"Chihiro! Chihiro! Wake up!" Arelinita cried. I sat up groggily, before getting splashed with cold water.  
  
"Rin! What did you do that for?"  
  
"At the rate you're getting up, the wedding wouldn't take place for another week!" She said, running through my room. I looked around. This is my last time staying here. It's kind of sad, but I have a new life I can live, a new adventure to start, one with Kohaku, and thankfully less dangerous.  
  
I was pulled out of the bed, as two worker women; who work as maids; pulled me out and began to undress me quickly.  
  
"I can undress myself." I said.  
  
"No time!" cried Rin. Soon, she became impatient with the women and soon began undressing me too. Then wrapping me in a towel, her, and the three maids pushed me out the door and down the hallways.  
  
"What are you doing?" I squeeled. Going down the halls with nothing but a towel on, and my hair in a ponytail, is not my idea of decent fun.  
  
"You are going to get washed in one of the private bathrooms I set up for you. Call it a 'guests treatment'" She said before pushing me into a door way, which led to an enclosed room with two rather large tubs, on looked like one of the hot tubs here the other looked like a large bathtub, both set into the floor. The room is pink, with Sukura petals decorated all over them. Then the one wall was lined with towels. Next to the tubs, were shampoo's, conditioners, perfumes, bubble baths, and nearly anything else you could dream of having in a girls all out luxery tub room.  
  
"You may leave, and tend to the others." She said bowing hastily. The two women bowed as well. Then Rin closed the door.  
  
"But Rin, I don't need all of this stuff. A regular bath would have been fine." I said as she pushed me towards the regular tub.  
  
"Nonsense, you're getting married. You deserve every bit of it." She said smiling. She whipped off my towel and pushed me in.  
  
"RIN!" I said after sputtering water when coming to the surface.  
  
"Well, you looked like you were going to stand there for a while, so I helped you along. She said smiling evily. Then she grabbed me by the hair.  
  
"He wait! What are you doing?" I cried. It hurt, even though I can tell she is trying to be gentle.  
  
"I'm taking your hair band out." She said. I began to struggle.  
  
"But Rin..."  
  
"No but's about it, you're getting a new hair style tonight, don't worry, you'll still wear your hair band still." She said reassuringly. After a few pulled hairs, and a hairband less, Rin then began to vigerously wash my hair.  
  
"Out." She said as I rinsed my hair. I wrapped my hair in a towel. I did as she said and she pointed to the tub where steam was rising. I nodded and dipped my toe in.  
  
"Ouch! Arelinita, it's hot!" I said stepping back, and nearly falling on the wet floor. She sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go check on the four Maids of honor next door. By the time you had better be in there." She said and left when I nodded. Hesitating for a few moments more, I soon slid into the light juniper perfumed, silky warm water. Instantly I felt my muscles relax.  
  
"Though not as good as the kiss." I said. I layed back against the wall and relaxed. Soon Arelinita came back.  
  
She poured some new water in the first tub, took off her Kimono and she too slid into that one, cleaning herself off, then slid into the hot tub as well, on the opposite form me. I could see some of her tension leave.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks." I said. She opened her eyes to look at me.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. I mean, you've done so much." I leaned back closing my eyes and going into more detail of all the wonderful things she's done for me.  
  
"You gave us our own place to live, Both of us work here, you got me up and ready even before yourself, and you did a lot of the planning of the wedding, and even before all of this. When you tried to protect me, and even before that, when I first came here. You didn't avoid me like the other workers at first, and yeah, you were harsh, but you were kind too, and taught me everything I needed to survive. So I guess, I just wanted to say, thanks.for being a greater friends than I could ever had hoped for." I opened my eyes, as small happy tears slid down. Looking up at Arelinita, I could see tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't offend you did I?" I cried out in panick. Oh no, what did I say that would make her cry? I thought I was thanking her, but what if I hurt her feelings by accident.  
  
"No. It's just that.that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.and Chihiro.you're the best friend I could ever hope to have as well." She said. I smiled. She sniffled, and wiped away a few tears.  
  
"Mistress Arelinita, Miss Chihiro, It's time to get your make up done." Came a cheery voice from the other side of the door. We looked at each other than down at our wrinkly hands. I guess we stayed in here longer than we had intended. We met each others eyes and giggled before getting out.  
  
Touching the material of my dress, it makes me think of soft rose petals. It's quite lovely. It's funny I never got to see it before. Granny measured me a week ago and that was that, but this is beautiful. I hadn't expected her to make me something as wonderful as this. Gazing into the mirror, I looked in awe at myself. I'm.actually.beautiful. It's hardly believable, that that woman standing before me is my very own reflection. That women with lightly pink tinted cheeks, dark forest brown eyes, waist length, thick, silky brown hair, with hair framing her face and sweeping across her shoulders, with one single thin braid that was tied at the end with a glittering purple hair tie, and only held a hint of make up. Her face determined, gleeful, nervous, and thoughtful, all in one. Her slim curvy figure adorned by a rose petal soft, light, stormy purple colored dress that had long sleeves that loosened more and more as it went farther down her arm, and the bottom leaving enough room for her to walk, or dance, or skip comfortably without tripping, and held an open neck for the most part, showing no cleavage, which is good, and had an open back. This woman.could it possibly.just maybe.could it really be me? Am I really her? And she me? I smiled.  
  
"Chihiro, It's time." Said and enthoused Arelinita. Her dark brown hair was free from it's bonds and flowed in a cascade. Her eyes pirecing, stern and mischievious. She too wore make up, more around the eyes, which could captivate anyone. Her figure was graced by a dress that was made from the same soft material as mine, and was a soft yellow, like buttercups. All of the other Maids of Honor also wore dresses similar. I looked over at them. Narua, Gina, Enreesia, and Yukiko. All of them either with their hair down, or pulled back with a ponytail at the nape of their neck. All of them shining too.  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Before you're late." Cried the twins Irah and Riah, bounding with energy, nearly tipping over their rice, and flower baskets. It was decided, that Riah would hand out the rice to be thrown, while Irah was going to be the flower girl, and they both gladly accepted.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready. Lets go. I said, and we made our way through the back ways we had prepared, so we wouldn't get stuck in the crowd. We soon arrived outside in the fields, where there were thousands tabels graced with every delicacy known, and musician Spirits, that travels many lands, earning their pay with their beautiful playing, with a variety of hand mad and carved instruments. But what caught my attention, was the prize that awaited me, at the front of the crowd, standing next to an angel like Spirit as our priest. The one dressed in a loose white shirt trimmed in green, and loose whit e pants that had elastic around the ankles to tighten it, and a green sash on. His dark green hair shaping his face like always, his emerald eyes on me, making me blush. His face showing calm tranquility, but in truth, the littlest details tell me he is nervous as well. The robust music that had been playing moments ago had slowly quieted, and was soon replaced with soft flutes, and string like instruments, playing a soft, and nearly entrancing song, but a happy one non the less.  
  
Irah began to dance through the aisle the crowd had formed. Her toes barely touching the ground, and spread petals of some of the most brightest colored flower petals, and sweetest smelling. I smiled at her. I hope someday, I'll have a child of my own, who is just as sweet and rambunctios. The ten Spirits of honor, five of mine, and five of Kohaku's, danced lightly too, as was custom through the aisle of spirits as soon as Irah was done. The dance they were doing was called "The circle of many, the Circle of one." I smiled, and soon it was my turn to dance. The dance to be performed by me, and Kohaku is called "Two no longer, but One in the Same" My part, I had been practicing for days on end until it was perfect. I'm only to perform one part of the dance right now. I stepped to the side, twirled, made a sweeping bow like gesture, and rose my hands to the air. Beginning to feel nervous again, I wobbled as I stood on my very tip toes, but breathing in, then out, taking one more breath, I continued with my dancing, and soon, I began to forget the crowd around me, and remember to whom I was dancing for, finally the steps fully came to me, and so naturally, it's like breathing. I made many other fluid movements, all to the rythem of the music, and stopped when my part was ended, in a still, statuete like pose, that is supposed to speak of respect, love, and welcome, but also of warning, to not break my heart. Now it's Kohaku's turn. Watching his movements, I become hyptnotized. I know I can't look away even if I wanted to. If my movements were anywhere near graceful, his far surpassed mine. His dance though was different than mine. We both had our own dances to do. While mine was made of more fluid motions, his was precise. Almost like watching a warrior with his sword in full concentration as he practiced. All too soon, he stopped, and posed in a gesture similar to mine. The angel like priest began to sing what was to be expected, the promise agreement we were to make. Soon we moved and dance in circles around each other, our bodies never touching, but coming close at times. It is a rapid wild dance, reminding me slightly of a mix of an Irish jig, and ballet. Soon, our voices, his and mine could be heard as we began our vows, while dancing. My soft strong soprano voice harmonizing perfectly with his sweet tenor. Now, after the first three lines of our sung vows, we were allowed to touch when we danced. We touched palm in palm, circling, until the winged priest was done singing, pronouncing our vows to be pure, and intertwined into each other, our voices mingle together in harmony, as we sing the final parts of the song, the parts proclaiming our love to be true, smiles on our faces. We stopped. Our faces a mear inches from his face a mear inch from mine. His breth warming my face.  
  
"I love you." I whispered.  
  
"I love you too." He replied, in an equally soft voice. He bent down lower, our lips meeting in sheer bliss. My arms wrapped around his neck, his around my waist, and we kissed a deep passionate kiss. Our first kiss, as husband and wife. We pulled away, slightly blushing at all of the attention we're getting from the Spirits. All of them whistling, yelping, and howling. We smiled at each other.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for? Let the Celebration begin!" Cried Arelinita. Soon, a familiar song began to play. Only, unlike many other times, this was on in the instruments. Until many womens voices joined in, including mine as we danced.  
  
In A city deep, where the drink is cheep  
  
There is a Tavern called  
  
The Drunkards Inn. .Called out the Soprano's, Kohaku looking at me with amusment, and delight at my merriment.  
  
The Drunkards Inn.Echoed all of the alto singers soon everyone every one else caught on and began singing, dancing, laughing and being themselves. Everyone is happy. Looking at Kohaku, I know he is completely happy too. And reaching deep within my heart, I know that that's how it's always going to be.  
  
*******  
  
Authors Ending Note: That's it! Nearly, I promise, one more chapter, and it will be done, the end, no more.well at least until I figure out my sequel completely and get it posted.  
  
Oh, the reason for such an odd wedding was..well I was going to type up a normal regular American wedding, you know with the white dress, the church, ect. but I figure that's boring, and not reasonable for this story, then I was thinking of typing a Japanese wedding, but I'm thinking, but I don't want to do that, so, I just came up with my own wedding ceremony. Hows that? Tell me what you think!  
  
L8terz ya'all! 


	34. A New Arising Evil

Disclaimers Notice: I don't own.you can't sue.leave me alone.Now hear me Moo  
  
Authors Beginning Note: I want a real live living pet purple cow..and a green one..  
  
Well, anyway, this is the excerpt to the sequel I will be writing here, hopefully soon. I still have to work out some tweaking on my new plot. From now on though, it will be listed as a separate story, I won't add it to this one. I dunno what it's called, but in the summery it will say [sequel to SP2 for the Love of a Friend] or something like that.  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 32  
  
A New Enemy Arises  
  
****************  
  
"What is it this time." Asked Aikia, the ever-dutiful brother.  
  
"Those idiots actually got married!"  
  
"I thought that you had known that that was going to happen." Her brother asked, slightly amused, but keeping it to himself.  
  
"Of course I knew! But I hired that Glefling to take care of that."  
  
"You mean the Spirit that helps in joining two into marriage?"  
  
"Yes! You half-wit! Who else!"  
  
"They are not known to turn their backs on their work. Not even when threatened by evil, or bribed as you claim. Highly unreliable they are." Aikia said taking a seat in the air. No seat or chair held him, which might astonish almost anyone else, but those who occupied the castle. He could do many more things as well, for he was one of the most powerful of the darker Spirits, but his sister though, was even more or so. She was older and stronger, and so much crueler than he; this was something that he vowed to take care of someday. When she lost her amusement, and he could gain more power, but till then, he would wait in the shadows.  
  
***  
  
Authors Ending Note: Well, what do you think so far? The First chapter I plan on having up within the next 2 weeks, so hold tight! I hope it lives up to your full standards!  
  
Any Questions, Comments, and/or advice should go directly to my Review Box thingy! 


End file.
